Sympathy for the Devil
by LeadMeIntoTemptation
Summary: Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry and she absolutely hates him. Her feelings soon begin to change on a run of the mill business trip with her boss. Long summary inside. Canon pairings. AU. AH. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So apparently I'm crazy because I already have two stories going but this thought won't leave me alone so I'm deciding to give this a try :) It's probably because I need a break from writing my other two and if I force writing it causes shitty writing so here we go! Let me know what you guys think. I don't have a beta, any mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Cannon Pairings. AH. AU. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Sympathy for the Devil**

My name is Isabella Swan; I am 30 years old, hold a useless MBA and work at a job that is so far below my qualifications it's not even funny. I graduated at the top of my class from Harvard Business and came to Manhattan under the impression that it would be fairly easy to get a job with my credentials and recommendations. Oh how wrong I was, it appears that while the rest of the world has caught up with the 21st century, the field I'm trying to break into still believes that women can't do anything. Oh glorious glass ceiling, it appears I have hit you.

I grew up in a small town in Washington known as Forks, it has one store, one stoplight and that's it; basically, it sucks. I lived there for six miserable years with my father, Charlie Swan, who served as the Police Chief. Talk about a profession that kept the boys at bay, most of the guys in Forks never came around me for fear that my father would arrest them. My mom lived in Jacksonville with her new husband. We kept in touch at first but slowly drifted apart with time and I have no idea what she's currently doing.

I finished my undergraduate degree in Business Management with a minor in French in three years from UCLA on a full scholarship and a year later I was accepted into Harvard on late admission. The thing about Harvard is they like to keep up appearances by letting in minorities and poor people which occupy about 10 percent of their student body; the other 90 percent are the obviously affluent children who rode their parent's money all the way to the front door. It took me four and a half years to get the honor of walking across that stage to receive a diploma but I did it. That, my friends, is what brought me to the bustling city of New York when I was just a bright eyed and naïve 27 year old thinking I was going to get hired right out of school at a huge company where I would quickly climb the corporate ladder to the top. Unfortunately, it took me six months to even find a job and when I did it was less than glorious.

I currently work for a huge asshole by the name of Edward Anthony Cullen. He owns the company known as Cullen Enterprises which buys other companies that are in financial distress and then sells them off for a profit. I'm not talking about hundreds or thousands of dollars; he buys them for billions, yes billions, of dollars and because of this, Edward believes he is better than anyone working below him. Most of the time his douche-bagginess gets directed at me because I'm his personal slave, I mean, servant no, what do they call what I do? Oh, right, an assistant.

My job description is that I do everything that Edward does besides speak directly to the clients at meetings; the big difference though is that I get paid about 100,000 dollars less a year. Would you like to know why I hate this man so much? It has nothing to do with how much money he makes, I have no need for his money, I can live comfortably on my salary and that's all that matters but what I do hate about him is that he treats everyone like complete shit. I mean, look at me now, it's Valentine's Day and it's currently 8:00 p.m., now he did find it in his heart to send everyone else home at the end of a normal workday. I, however, have gotten the special opportunity to stay here, sitting in the floor of Edward's large corner office going through thousands of files with him. Edward hasn't spoken a single word to me since he said 'dig in Swan' when I entered his office four hours ago. Usually the entire office stays here until 9 or 10 o'clock because Edward believes that we work better when we work 14 hour work days for five days straight; at least that's what I've come to believe.

I sighed and rubbed my face; the words were starting to run together on the page I was reading. I threw the file in the pile of ones I had already read and grabbed a new one. Now why the hell did I have to stay behind when everyone else go to go home? Who knows? I better not ask though, my smart ass mouth has gotten me reprimanded on more than one occasion since I've started here. Never by Edward though, he always seemed, dare I say, amused by my sarcastic remarks towards others.

"Did you have plans tonight Isabella?" Edward's voice pulled me from my inner monologue.

"Uh, yeah, I had a hot date with a bottle of vodka and my couch." I highlighted important information throughout the current file I was holding then tossed it into the 'important' pile. I get to go through that entire pile of files tomorrow morning and write up a report about it all so that Edward wouldn't have to worry his pretty little head with reading hundreds of files himself. Edward smirked as he tossed the last file into the shred pile then leaned back on his hands, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"What about you? Any current bimbos of the week available?" I straightened the files that I would have to go through into three neat stacks as I heard Edward chuckle.

"Nah, not this time, I avoid dates on holidays like this." He told me, his thick New York accent coating the words as they fell from his mouth.

"Is that too serious for you?" Edward nodded.

"If I take them out on Valentine's Day then the next thing they'll expect is an engagement or some shit." I rolled my eyes listening to him.

"And that would be awful." I deadpanned.

"Yeah, pretty much the worst thing ever. My ex-wife seems to enjoy her divorce though, what with living in my old house in Long Island, so maybe it's not so bad from the other end." Edward hardly ever shared personal information before so I was taken aback for a second.

"Well maybe it is, I wouldn't know. I've never been married and I definitely don't have time to find someone while working here."

"Isabella, why do you work at this job doing grunt work when you could be running your own business by now?"

"No one would hire me except you, and you hired me for this shit job." I carried the shred pile over to Eric's desk so he could take care of it in the morning.

"That's because you're intimidating." Edward replied nonchalantly. I snorted at his comment.

"Yeah, right."

"You are Isabella, you have a fire inside you, you just don't realize it and pair that with your glowing letters of recommendation from very prestigious men at Harvard; it's scary." I wasn't sure how to take this, was it a compliment? That can't be though because Edward never compliments anyone; ever.

"Obviously it didn't scare you off." I told him as I wrote Eric a note regarding the files.

"You did but I honestly didn't expect you to still be here, I thought this would just be a stepping stone for you." Edward shrugged then carried the other files to my desk that sat right outside his door. "Why don't you start your own business?"

"I don't have the money; I'm not exactly from a privileged background." Edward laughed then held his hands up in defense.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Something like that; plus I've never had any interest in starting my own business."

"So you decided to slave away in an assistant position with an MBA?"

"You gave me this crappy job, I could be doing so much more but there isn't a position open." Edward nodded.

"I'm well aware of this but if anything opens up I will throw your name into the hat for consideration." Great, I'll just have to wait 10 years and hope someone retires; no one ever leaves Cullen Enterprises because once you get an office you're set for life. That's what everyone dreams of and that's why we all stay and endure the abuse of a boss who doesn't give a damn and the 60+ hour work weeks.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to head home now, everything seems to be in order here." Edward nodded and sat behind his large cherry wood desk. The massive floor to ceiling windows that covered the wall behind him expose the thousands of people walking through Times Square. I walked over to one of the windows and looked down. We were 26 stories up and from this vantage point it just looked like a wave of people, faceless individuals pushing against everyone else to get to where they wanted to be or to get pictures of themselves in the infamous section of the city. I ran my finger over the window then turned away.

"Be careful on your way home Isabella." Edward spoke as he stared at his computer screen.

"Are you not going home yet?" Edward chuckled.

"I probably won't be going home for a few hours." I looked at my watch, it was 9:35.

"Well alright, have a nice night Mr. Cullen." Edward nodded as I walked from his office. I grabbed my purse and locked my desk before making my way to the elevator. I hit the L button and rode the mirrored box down through the building. I swiped my ID card and watched the light turn green before pushing the door open and walking briskly towards the Metro. I would normally take a cab or bring my sneakers and walk the few blocks to my apartment off of Park Avenue but it was so damn cold outside. There was already at least a foot of snow on the sidewalks and snowflakes had just begun to fall again. I hurried down the steps of the station and found a bench to await my train. I buttoned my coat and crossed my legs cursing myself for not wearing pants today. I pulled my phone from my pocket and unlocked it to read the few text messages I had received and check my email. I had four messages from Rose asking where I was and that she wanted to go to the bar. I shook my head smiling and put my phone back as my train approached.

Rose was my best friend, I had met her shortly after moving here; Rose was beautiful and totally inappropriate at all the wrong times but I loved her. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the plastic window as the motion of the train moved my body softly. I knew it was only two stops to Grand Central which is where I needed to get off so once we pulled away from the first station I slowly opened my eyes. The car was empty except for an old woman who was at the far right of me; she smiled sweetly then continued to read the book she was holding. I stood up as we approached the station and stepped off once the automatic doors opened. I quickly made my way out of Grand Central and over the street to my one bedroom apartment.

I pushed my heavy front door open then locked it back behind me before kicking off my heels by the door and walking farther into my apartment. I walked to my kitchen and pulled a bottle of wine down then filled my glass to the top. I untucked my shirt from my skirt and picked up my glass before calling Rose.

"Hellur?" I smiled as I walked to my bedroom.

"Hey Rosie."

"Ugh, don't call me that it's so fucking lame."

"I only do it because it gets to you." I unbuttoned my shirt and let it fall off my shoulders.

"Yeah yeah, I know. So where the hell are you?"

"Home." I wiggled my hips out of my skirt.

"Lame. Come out with me to O'Rileys!" I could hear the drunken patrons in the background yelling and laughing. "I'm here with Angela and Jasper."

"No, thanks, it's almost eleven and I've been at work all day."

"Bella, when are you going to quit that god awful job so you can have a fucking life?" I rolled my eyes; this was a common conversation between Rose and myself.

"I know Rose." I heard her huff into the phone.

"I'm just saying, get your shit together and then say goodbye to that dick."

"I will Rose."

"No you won't."

"I know." I smiled slipping into a pair of baggy sweat pants and a thin cami then slipped between my soft sheets and down comforter. I sipped my wine and turned the TV on to some late night talk show.

"I wish you'd come out with us."

"I know but I'm already in bed darling."

"Well I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Rose, tell everyone I said 'hi'."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and plugged my charger in before snuggling farther down in my bed. This was as close to heaven as I could get right now. I sighed and fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

"_Good Morning New York…"_

I groaned hearing the obnoxious blonde's voice on the TV cut through my wonderful sleep.

"_Its 5:00 a.m. and currently 12 degrees outside so make sure you bundle up…"_

"Shut the hell up." I mumbled searching for my remote around the confines of my bed. I laid there for a few more minutes listening to her tell us about various traffic jams around the boroughs before deciding to pull myself out of my warm shelter to start the day. I heard my coffee maker start as I pushed the covers off of myself and rubbed my hands over my face and got up. I grabbed a quick shower and poured a cup of coffee while I read the Times on my laptop before getting ready for work.

I grabbed a pair of thick black pantyhose, a black pinstriped pencil skirt and dark red long sleeve satin shirt. It was going to be a very cold day today but Edward always kept the office warm and toasty so I didn't need a lot of layers. I quickly dressed and braided my hair in a loose braid down my back so that I could keep it from whipping my face in the wind. I finished my coffee and placed the cup in the sink before slipping on my favorite pair of black Louboutin heels and my crème peacoat. I locked up my apartment and began the journey back to my office.

I walked into the front door of Cullen Enterprises carrying my normal two cups of coffee from the Starbucks on the corner. I said hello to various people as I passed and smiled sweetly as Mike Newton held the elevator open for me. I stepped on ignoring the feeling of Mike's eyes dragging over my body. I watched the numbers climb on the small screen to my left as Mike tried to start a conversation with me.

"Cold this morning, huh?" Mike asked shifting his briefcase to the opposite hand.

"Mmhmm." I replied, willing the elevator to go faster. It stopped on the 20th floor and everyone except Mike and me got off the elevator. I moved farther to my left trying to put as much distance between Mike and I as the small box would allow.

"So do you have plans tonight?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" I flexed my fingers around the warm cups I was holding.

"I uh I was wondering if maybe you and I could like y'know…go out maybe." This time I did roll my eyes. "We could go to-"The elevator doors opened and Edward stood in front of us, his eyes going back and forth between us.

"Newton." Edward nodded. "Is there a problem?"

"Umm…no Mr. Cullen, I was just…going to my desk." I could see a thin layer of sweat covering Mike's face. _Pansy. _Edward stepped aside letting Mike scurry by him then he turned back to me.

"Ms. Swan," He took his coffee from my outstretched hand then walked with me to my desk that sat outside of his office. "I'm going to meet with the Volturi brothers in L.A. this weekend. I'll be leaving out today at 3:00." I nodded and shrugged my coat off, draping it over the back of my chair. "I'll need you to be ready to leave by then." I sighed, Edward was famous for this, telling me a few hours before that I needed to be ready to go somewhere.

"Okay." I sat down taking a drink of my coffee.

"You'll be leaving at noon and then I will have a car at your apartment to take you to the airport."

"I know the drill." I logged into my computer and Edward walked into his office closing the door behind him. I quickly went through my emails then started in on the files I had left over from the night before as everyone around me got to work.

By 11:30 I had gone through the pile on my desk but I still had two more stacks. There was no way I was going to get all of this done before I had to leave so I decided to tell Edward that he could expect this report on Tuesday. I knocked on his door waiting for him to say I could come in.

"Yeah?" I pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm not going to be able to get the Jeffries report done before noon but I should have it ready by Monday, Tuesday at the latest." Edward nodded never looking up from his planner that I prepared on a daily basis.

"As long as it's done before the Thursday meeting." I turned on my heel to leave and was greeted by a surgically enhanced blonde.

"Hi." She waved shortly. I smiled then nodded at her and tried to step around her so I could get to my desk. "Edddiee! I heard her whine behind me as I closed the door with a shutter.

"Another one?" Angela asked jerking her chin towards his door. I laughed then shrugged and walked to her desk.

"Looks that way, I guess he's breaking up with her."

"She works at Forever 21; which I'm pretty sure she won't be for another three years." I snorted as I started laughing.

"That must be exhausting, dating that much. My biggest fear is to have to have that much sex; it'd be so much work." Angela laughed as she agreed with me.

"Do you want me to finish that report for you while you're gone being Edward's slave?" I smiled at her and slid onto the edge of her desk crossing my ankles.

"That would be amazing but I don't want you to get behind." Angela leaned back in her chair putting her feet up on her desk.

"Please, I'm already done with my work for the next week. Eric thinks I can't do anything since I'm pregnant so he does all my work." Angela rolled her eyes making me laugh. I reached over and rubbed her small round belly; Edward didn't care about interoffice relationships as long as you were on the same pay level.

"I can't wait for your little one to be here." I smiled feeling a small twinge of jealousy but I quickly shoved back down inside.

"Me either, I'm only five months pregnant and I'm already over this whole pregnancy thing." I was about to remind her how lucky she was when Edward's door opened. Angela and I looked up to see the teen bimbo stumble over her four inch heels as she left his office. Angela quickly removed her feet from her desk and everyone around us hurried back to their work. "I'll give you three guesses as to what happened in there."

"I don't even want to think about it." I shivered.

"Ms. Swan, you appear to be working hard." I heard Edward say from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him, his suit wasn't disheveled and his hair was as perfect as ever. How did he still look so put together when the girl who left his office looked a hot ass mess?

"Like always Mr. Cullen." I heard Angel snicker as I threw him a wide smile before turning back to Angela. I felt Edward's breath wash over my bare neck as he spoke again.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to your apartment?" He whispered and I felt a shiver run through my body and settle between my legs. _What the hell? _I turned again and Edward's chest was three inches from my nose, the smell of his cologne encompassed my body.

"I was just about to leave Mr. Cullen." I tilted my head up, his lips were inches from mine and I needed to get out of here. I hopped off of Angela's desk wanting to distance myself from Edward and his delicious body. I locked up my desk and dropped off a stack of files on Angela's desk then made my way to the elevator, pulling my coat on. I welcomed the cold New York air as it whipped around my body.

Once I made it to my apartment I threw together a suitcase and garment bag then changed into a pair of black yoga pants and loose fitting Victoria Secret sweater. I checked my email again then turned my heat off. I honestly didn't know if we would come back on Monday, Edward has a tendency to extend these trips, especially if it means he can get a better sale. I tossed my bag over my shoulder and picked up the garment bag full of my suits before pulling my flats on and making my way downstairs. I didn't have to wait long before the black town car pulled up in front of my building. I quickly handed off my things to the driver then slid into the backseat to warm up. I sent a quick message to Rose telling her that I was heading to Los Angeles on a business trip. I rested my head on the back of the seat as the car made its way to Cullen Enterprises private hanger.

_**Maybe you can get that boss to fuck you. **_I rolled my eyes as I read Rose's reply.

_**Really Rose? **_

_**Hey! It's a legit response. You need to get laid and if you're going to be with dickhead you might as well ride his dick head. ; ) **_ I coughed as I choked on my spit after reading her message.

_**Rosalie Hale! It doesn't matter; I'm too old for him anyway. **_

_**Old? What the fuck? You're 30. **_

_**Ugh don't remind me. **_

_**Shut the hell up Swan. You're fucking hot! Fuck that man six ways from Sunday then go about your life! I've gotta go, Emmett's here. Love ya sweets. **_Emmett was Rose's boyfriend of six months. This was the longest relationship she's ever been in and I've walked in on them in compromising positions more than once. I tossed my phone into my purse as the car pulled up next to the large private plane. I stepped out and climbed up the stairs to the plane, taking my seat in one of the oversized chairs. I crossed my legs and waited for Edward to show up. It wasn't long before Edward stepped onto the plane wearing a pair of gray slacks and dark purple dress shirt with the top two buttons left open. I unconsciously licked my lips as he took a seat next to me and pulled out his blackberry. I listened to his keys clicking and tried to calm my body down; why the hell I was suddenly reacting like this was unknown to me.

The pilot stepped out of the cockpit and told Edward that we would be taking off in a few minutes. Edward nodded then turned his phone off and pulled out a file. _Always working_. I plugged my headphones into my phone then slid them into my ears; I really needed to figure out what the hell was going on with me all the sudden. I hate Edward Cullen, I hated the idea of having to deal with him on a daily basis. All of the confusion was swimming through my head and I wanted to forget so I slid my finger in a circle and turned up the volume. A hand grasping my thigh startled me out of my thoughts causing me to jump out of the seat. I jerked my headphones out and looked at Edward.

"What the hell?" I held a hand over my chest, my heart beating erratically.

"Sorry to scare you Isabella, I was just trying to ask you if you wanted anything to drink." It was then that I noticed Edward's hand hadn't moved from my thigh, his fingers splayed over my inner thigh, his pinky finger was dangerously close to my center.

"Um…no, I'm fine." I bit my bottom lip, my skin burning underneath his hand as I ran my fingers over my eyebrow; nervous habit. Edward nodded then turned to pour himself a scotch; I immediately missed the feeling of his hand on me. _Jesus this was going to be a long ass weekend. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The response to this story blew me away, 60 emails in two hours for you guys adding me to your alert lists and favorites! For those that reviewed, thank you so much : ) If I didn't get a chance to reply, I'm sorry. I started coaching a 10 and under softball team so we'll see how it goes. -_-**

**Without further adieu: Sympathy for the Devil Chapter Two! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own anything but this story. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Cannon Pairings. AH. AU. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Sympathy for the Devil**

I was starting to rethink the idea of not getting something to drink, my body was currently on overdrive and the small space of the airplane aisle didn't offer enough room away from Edward. I pressed my forehead against the cool window and closed my eyes. This was all too much for me to comprehend, why was my body suddenly reacting to this jack ass? What kind of sick joke was God playing on me right now? I sighed and looked out into the endless sky, nothing but clouds for as far as the eye could see. I wanted to be back at home, hiding in the comfort of my apartment away from Edward and all the odd things he was doing to me. I longed to be home, buried under the thick blankets of my bed away from the world with my music blasting to keep my thoughts at bay.

At some point in my rant I had fallen asleep because the next thing I knew someone was shaking my arm and removing my headphones. I slowly pulled myself to the surface, trying to wake up as I rubbed my eyes and groaned. I stretched then opened my eyes; Edward was very close to me.

"What." It wasn't a question; I wanted to know why the hell he was in my face.

"Time to get up sleeping beauty, the plane just landed." He bit off. I rolled my eyes.

"You're so charming to wake up to, Mr. Cullen." I stood up and stretched again, clasping my hands above me and bringing them behind my head. I glanced up and saw Edward staring at me, an odd emotion playing across his face. I then realized that my sweater had somehow risen at least three inches above the top of my leggings and he was staring at the exposed skin. I quickly corrected my sweat shirt, a blush climbing up my neck. Edward cleared his throat and grabbed his carryon from above the seat then quickly made his way off the plane. _Fucking creep. _ I jerked my own bag over my head, draping it across my body then walked off the plane, making the short walk to the car that was waiting. I really hate L.A., let me just put that out there. Too many blondes, too many tan people, too many bitches who are wearing everything name brand, hell I bet their vaginas had Chanel tattooed on them. I laughed at the thought as I slid across the leather of the backseat.

"What's so funny?" Edward inquired, looking up from his phone.

"Nothing." I crossed my legs and looked out the window; I was ready to get this over so I could get back home and start looking for a new job. I checked my Facebook, scrolling through whiney bitches statuses who I didn't give a damn about then sent a text to Rose, telling her I'd arrived.

"We're going to go to the hotel, there's nothing planned for today so you're more than welcome to enjoy the night in L.A." I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time since landing.

"That's not gonna happen, I hate it here."

"You've seemed to enjoy it so much in the past." Edward replied sarcastically.

"If you know I hate it so much why do you keep making me come?" The corners of Edward's lips twitched and I looked at him, confused. I thought back over my statement and realization slowly sank in. What the hell? "You're fucking disgusting."

"Such language, why are you still on my payroll?" Edward scrolled through his phone.

"Good question. Why the hell do I want to work for such an arrogant asshole?"

"Because I'm the only one that would hire you." He smirked at me, his green eyes dancing over my body. _Fuck him. _

"Ass." I mumbled then tucked my feet up on the seat and blocked him out for the rest of the ride. We pulled up in front of the Beverly Wilshire hotel and the concierge came out to open our door. I stepped out and retrieved my suitcase from the driver then walked inside. My shoes made no sound as I walked across the marble floor of the entrance. The large chandelier that hung in the lobby was as breathtaking as always, I'll admit; even though we frequent this hotel I'm still the girl from Forks who was never exposed to the finer things in life. So even though I was always flying all over the country and staying in the most expensive hotels, I was still awestricken.

Edward walked up to the desk to check us in. I was ready to get my room key and go about the rest of my night sitting on the couch and eating take out. I looked back to Edward and noticed his demeanor change from where I was standing behind him. His body tensed and he bent over the counter, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he was squeezing the edge. What the hell was his problem? Edward stalked towards the elevator and I had to run to keep up with him. I stepped onto the elevator just as Edward slammed his finger against the top button.

"What's wrong?"

"They fucked us over." Edward grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" I leaned back against the wall of the elevator and watched him.

"Apparently they had someone who doesn't know what the hell they're doing making the reservations. I reserved a suite with two rooms for you but the only one they have isn't available. I don't know what the fuck they were thinking, now we only have one room and it's fucking ridiculous."

"So just rent another room?" I was confused as to why this was such a big deal.

"No, because the suites are all rented."

"I don't need a suite Mr. Cullen; just a room downstairs is fine."

"No." He growled then ran a hand through his hair for the hundredth time.

"Why not?" I asked dragging out the words because this was getting ridiculous.

"Because Isabella, you need to stay in a suite, it's what I want and it's not up for debate." Edward held his hand up at me. My eyebrows shot up and I pushed myself off the elevator wall.

"First off, get your hand out of my face." I replied angrily but before I could say anything else the doors opened revealing Edward's suite. Always the penthouse, I rolled my eyes. I walked off into the living room where I dropped my bag off on the couch.

"We can't sleep in the same bed." Edward stated.

"No shit Sherlock. I can sleep on the couch, it's not that serious." I fell back onto the couch stretching out my legs. Honestly, this couch was pretty fucking comfortable.

"No, I'll see if I can get them to bring a cot up or something."

"Um…no. I'd definitely rather sleep on this couch then some piece of shit cot." I closed my eyes trying to block Edward out.

"Well, I guess that will be fine, there's a full bathroom right here and I have an en suite so I guess this can work." Edward's voice was strained but he left for his bedroom before I could think anymore about it. I wanted to take a bath, the best thing about this hotel were the swimming pools they had for bathtubs. I got up and walked into the marble bathroom closing the door behind me. I quickly stripped and looked through my phone for some old Korn then turned it up as loud as it would go before starting the water. I let the bubbles fill up over the edge before shutting the water off, I watched the steam fill the large bathroom before stepping in. As my feet sank into the water goose bumps broke out across my skin from the burning water, maybe it was a little too hot but I needed it. I moved my head to the music as I sat down in the water and rested my back against the cold tile.

I heard Edward walk by the door and my heart suddenly sped up. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I pulled my hair from the braid and ran my wet fingers through it, untangling the knots. When I heard Edward again I decided to go under the water, taking a deep breath I slid down the bottom of the tub until my entire body was under. The water burned the sensitive skin of my face but I didn't care, I needed to cleanse my body of these thoughts. I expelled the air from my lungs, bubbles floating to the surface. I could hear the blood rushing through my ears as I fought to keep Edward from creeping inside my mind. Suddenly he was there, kneeling beside the tub, his fingers running over my nipples then sliding down my flat stomach. My body tingled as his fingers continued their journey, running over the swell of my hip under the water. My lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and when I couldn't take it anymore I shot up, wiping my face of bubbles and gasping for air. I was wet and it certainly wasn't from the water.

"Fuck you Edward Cullen." I clenched my jaw and hit the water. I stood up and drained the water maybe I _should_ get out of the hotel for the night and find some inspiring actor to sleep with. I never really had a thing for waiters though. I wrapped a towel around myself, turned my music off and walked out of the bathroom. I threw my dirty clothes into a bag and opened my suitcase. I picked up a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top then slid them on under my towel in case Edward randomly appeared. I dropped my towel to the ground then picked up my book and phone and walked to the balcony. I slid up onto the thick cement wall and dangled my feet over the edge. I looked out over the city and opened my book. I managed to read five pages before I heard the sliding door open from behind me. I looked over my shoulder; Edward stepped onto the balcony wearing a pair of tan linen pants and a white v-neck t-shirt. Damn he looked good. No, no he didn't Bella, he looked like a douche. Remember that.

"Hey," Edward smiled at me and slid his hands into his pockets as he leaned back against the doorframe. "Don't you think that's a little dangerous?"

"What?" I lifted my legs and spun my body around so I was facing him.

"Sitting on the railing of the balcony…?" Edward drug his words out.

"You do realize this is stone and it's like two feet in width, right?"

"You could still slip off the side and where does that leave you?"

"I'm guessing on the sidewalk or someone's very expensive car." I replied waving my hand through the air. I sat my book down beside me and crossed my legs. Edward rolled his eyes at my sarcastic comment then pushed himself off the frame. Edward walked towards me until he was just inches from my body. I bit the inside of my lip as Edward's eyes slid over my legs.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"Wuthering Heights." Why the fuck am I whispering? I swallowed thickly then let my eyes wander over his toned arms and chest. Edward picked up the worn book looking it over. The bottom half of the cover was missing and the edges were all frayed, if you laid it down it would automatically open to any of the pages. I had had this book a long time, okay?

"This is nothing, cried she, I was only going to say that heaven did not seem to be my home; and I broke my heart with weeping to come back to earth; and angels were so angry that they flung me out into the middle of the heath on the top of Wuthering Heights." Edward recited effortlessly and it made me swoon, just slightly though.

"Impressive." I smiled trying to hide how utterly impressed I actually was. I have read this book a thousand times and I couldn't quote it if I tried. Edward stepped closer and placed the book back beside me, his fingers brushing against the bare skin of my thigh. My breathing became heavier as Edward's fingers didn't move from resting against my leg. I looked at Edward, frozen where I sat by his green eyes. Unexpectedly his fingers started moving over the top of my thigh then they moved higher, stopping at my hip. I clenched my thighs as I felt his fingers bump into the fabric of my tank top. I couldn't breathe, couldn't see, all I could do was feel, feel his fingers leaving a trail of fire in their wake, a fire that was engulfing my entire body. Edward's fingers slid under my shirt but when they hit the bare skin of stomach he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Isabella." Edward cleared his throat and stepped back.

"What?" I was lost as to what was going on. Why was he stepping back and why wasn't his hand on me anymore?

"I was out of line and I apologize." Edward suddenly left and walked back into the suite, closing the glass door behind him.

_What. The. Fuck. _

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

I laid there staring at the ceiling of the living room because I couldn't sleep. It was currently 2:00 a.m. and all I could think about was the feeling of his fingers dragging up my thigh. He barely touched me yet I felt like his hands were on the most intimate parts of my body. I wouldn't allow my hands to travel south so I kept them knotted up in my tank top. I sighed and kicked the blanket off of my overheated body then stood up. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get the hell out of here. I wrapped a robe around myself and grabbed the key before walking out.

It was quiet as I rode the elevator down to the lobby and turned to the left. I watched my feet move over the floor as I made my way down a hallway lined with doors. I pushed through a thick glass door as the smell of chlorine invaded my senses from the indoor pool. I loved that smell. I figured there wasn't anyone around so I took my robe off and dove into the water. It felt refreshing as I cut through the water, swimming to the opposite side. I swam three laps before leaning back against the wall, kicking my feet to stay afloat as I rested.

"Did you swim in high school?" I jumped, turning to the person who was behind me.

"What are you doing in here?" I looked at Edward who was standing at the edge of the pool in just a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt.

"I should ask the same question, the pool closed at 10:00."

"Then why was the door unlocked?"

"I paid them to keep it open. I was coming to swim but saw the pool was already occupied." Edward motioned to the water.

"Of course you did," I rolled my eyes. "I didn't think anyone was here. You can swim, I'm done." I reached for my robe trying not to pull my body too far above the water seeing as how my tank top was white. I might not have thought this through. Edward watched me stretch for my shirt only to still end up three inches from it. I sighed and gripped the edge of the pool, my fingers squeezing the concrete as I looked up at him.

"Stay. We're adults, we can swim together." Why does swimming with my boss seem so weird? It's just swimming, something I've done for years. I turned away from Edward; I couldn't stare at him any longer without thinking about the way his eyes burned into mine while his fingers stroked my flesh. I let out a small groan from frustration then pushed off of the wall, sending myself through the water and swam as fast as I could to the other side. I started thinking that I would just go and rent my own room with my own card that way I could get away from Edward.

Edward had his back to me as he pulled his shirt off and I saw something I didn't think was possible. Edward Cullen, the stuck up pretentious asshole had tattoos? And not just one or two but multiple tattoos. He had quarter sleeves on each arm that could be covered with a simple t-shirt, four tattoos that made up one large and very interesting tattoo across the back of his shoulders. He also had one across his right ribcage and the sleeve that covered his left shoulder came down over his chest. I squeezed my thighs together as I memorized his tattoos, fuck this just made him even sexier. What the hell was I going to do now?

"Isabella?" My eyes snapped to his and I quickly closed my mouth. I cleared my throat and realized my chin was touching the top of the water. I was about to drown while eye fucking my boss. I kicked my feet to bring myself farther above the surface and cleared my throat again.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice sounded deeper than normal. Edward slowly walked around towards me, his feet moving across the wet cement. My heart rate increased its tempo with each step he took. By the time he was crouching down beside me it felt like my heart was about to leap from my chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked; his voice low. I nodded because I didn't trust my voice, my eyes stayed trained on the water. I couldn't look at him because if I did, the wall I had built would crumble in a second. I felt Edward's finger under my chin as he slowly lifted my face to meet his. I looked into his eyes and rocks started to fall from my wall. "You seem like something is bothering you." Edward whispered. More rocks fell. I looked at his chest because the intensity in his eyes was entirely too much for me.

On his chest he had a heart with a crown that was held by two hands, all of it was encompassed in a Celtic knot type design that ran up to his shoulder. I had seen this heart symbol before but I couldn't quite remember what it meant or what it was. My eyes followed the pattern of the knot up to the top of his shoulder where it then traveled down his left shoulder. I chanced a look back up at his face and found the same intensity; he was watching me ogle his body.

"See something you like?" He smiled that damn crooked smile at me.

"Not really." I rolled my eyes.

"Seemed pretty interested to me." Edward grinned at me again then slipped into the pool disappearing under the water. I watched his body move effortlessly through the water as he swam to the opposite end then back again. I clung to the edge of the pool like it was my lifeline, I didn't care that the concrete was painfully scratching my inner arm; it distracted me from the throbbing between my legs. Edward swam to the top of the water, his body just an inch or two from mine once he surfaced. My breath caught in my throat as I watched the water drip from his disheveled hair and down his strong jaw. I wanted to lick it off. _What the fuck? Lick it off? Bella get your shit together._ I wanted to move back but I couldn't move, Edward has been having that effect on me here lately. I licked my bottom lip and tried to pull myself from the trance Edward had me under.

"So you swam in high school?" Edward asked. Swimming, right; that's safe ground.

"I did, I've been swimming since I was 5 years old." I said quietly.

"Impressive. That explains why you're so good at it." He motioned to the pool. I felt a blush start to slide up my neck and cover my cheeks. _Fucking blushing. _

"Thanks Mr. Cullen." I needed to remind us both who we were and of the consequences if this was to go any farther than a business trip. It must've worked because Edward moved back a few inches then moved back under the water to push off the wall and swim to the other side. I pulled myself out of the water and quickly grabbed my robe, covering my body as I watched Edward swim powerfully through the water. One lap then two and before I knew it I was counting number ten. I sat on the side of the pool as he finally came crashing above the surface, his chest rising and falling quickly with each ragged breath he took. Edward gasped for air as he clung to the side of the pool, his eyes tightly closed and I could sense he was angry.

"I'm going to go back to the room." Edward nodded once but never looked at me. I bit my bottom lip as I quietly stood up and walked to the door of the room. I glanced back but Edward was back to swimming a hard lap, part of me was hoping he was looking at me. I chastised myself, Edward didn't want me; I pushed through the door angrily and walked to the elevator. I rode the elevator to the penthouse, a puddle forming where I was standing as I listened to the crappy music play above me. The doors opened and I rushed to my bag, ripping out a nightgown that I had just grabbed as I was packing. Of course, I thought I was going to be by myself so this teddy wasn't that weird until now. I pushed the thought out of my head as I slipped the thin dark blue material over my naked body then tossed my wet clothes into the bathtub. I was walking to the couch when I slammed into something hard and warm. I fell back, my head smacking into the marble of the bathroom floor as I hit the ground. I think my head literally bounced off of the ground.

"Fuck my mother, what the hell?" I groaned as I rolled onto my side squeezing my eyes shut. The pounding in my head was killing me as I reached my hand up to see if I was bleeding. I felt the back of my head but there wasn't anything wet and warm so I rolled back onto my back. I felt someone picking me up and carrying me through the suite. Edward laid me down on his plush bed, my body sinking into the mattress. I kept my eyes closed, if this was a hallucination brought on by head trauma, I was going to enjoy it dammit.

"Isabella, open your eyes for me sweetheart." Edward's breath washed over my face as he spoke.

"I can't." I groaned, my head didn't feel so bad when it was engulfed by this cool, comfortable pillow.

"You have to so I can see if you have a concussion." I slowly opened my left eye but quickly closed it as the light sent a searing pain through my head.

"The light. It hurts." I heard Edward walk to the wall where he flipped off the main light and turned the bedside lamp on. I opened my eyes again, looking up at Edward and his beautiful face. I blinked a few times and looked around, the throbbing in my head slowing to a dull thump but the headache was a bitch. Edward held open my left eye then my right, watching my pupils.

"We're going to have to figure out a way to keep you awake for the next 6 hours." Edward stated as he sat back.

"I could think of a way." I replied before my filter could catch it. Edward chuckled then said:

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. Increased blood pressure isn't recommended for a concussion." Edward smiled then winked, fucking winked, at me.

"I don't have a concussion." I groaned as I reached up and rubbed the golf ball sized knot that had formed on the back of my head.

"I'm going to go shower, will you be okay for a minute?" I nodded and watched as Edward stood up, his eyes slowly dragging over my body. It was then that I remembered what I had put on before I ran into Edward. A hot blush covered every inch of my body and I grabbed the sheet quickly covering my body. Edward swiftly made his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. It wasn't long before I heard the water turn on and I figured it was safe enough to try and cover up without being stared at by my boss. I stood up and pulled the blankets back then fixed the pillows on my side of the bed. _My side of the bed? No thank you. _I walked back to the living room and slipped between the sheets on the couch.

I rolled onto my left side, trying to keep pressure off the back of my head then closed my eyes. Was Edward just fucking with me for fun? I didn't know what to think anymore. I heard Edward turn the shower off and open the curtain. I sighed and rolled onto my right, facing the back of the couch as I tried to fall asleep. I didn't want to be here anymore, I didn't want Edward to have this kind of power over me. I felt my eyes start to burn as they filled with unshed tears. I felt powerless and it was scaring me, how could just a look from Edward set my body on fire? It was a terrifying feeling.

"Isabella?" I heard him call from behind me.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You moved…" He sounded…upset? That couldn't be right.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to hog your bed."

"Please come back Isabella, it'll make me feel better if I can keep an eye on you." I nodded because I couldn't find it in me to say no, the power Edward held over me was now even stronger. I stood up and slowly walked back into his room, passing by him then slipped between the sheets. I rolled on my right, away from Edward and stared at the clock. It was going to be a long night. Tomorrow I was renting a room on the bottom floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I love the response to the last chatper : ) Thank you everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Twilight. I own this story and the original characters. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Cannon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Three**

I watched the dark sky streak with bright pinks and oranges as the sun started to rise over the coast. My head was still tender to the touch but it wasn't unbearable anymore. Edward was sleeping next to me on his back with his arm thrown over his eyes; he had just fallen asleep forty minutes ago. I, on the other hand, couldn't get my body to calm down enough to even think about sleeping. I could feel the heat radiating from his body as we both lay under the cotton sheet; this was all too much. I kicked the blankets off of my body and stood up walking to the French doors that opened to the master suites private balcony. I opened the curtains the rest of the way and watched the sun rise higher.

"Fuck. Bright." Edward grumbled and rolled over onto his stomach. I took the opportunity to get a better look at the artwork on his back. I quietly stepped closer to the bed, careful not to wake him up. On his right shoulder there was a family crest with the name Cullen under it. I had worked for Edward long enough to know that the Cullen was written in his handwriting. On his left shoulder was a phoenix flying up from a ring of fire and clutching four leaf clovers in its claws. In the middle of his back were two dates, _February 14, 1986 and June 29, 1987, _located under the word Mason which was written in stunning calligraphy across the middle of his shoulders.Everything had a beautiful design and shading that connected it all and made one large tattoo. Before I could stop myself I reached out and started to trace the design across his back. _What are you doing Bella? Stop Bella, this is dangerous! Stop Bella! _

"Isabella?" Edward whispered making my hand freeze where it was. _I told you to stop._ I wasn't sure what to do. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest and I had suddenly started sweating. _Sexy. _"Isabella." Edward said again and rolled over onto his back to look up at me. My hands dangled uselessly at my sides and my feet were cemented to the floor. _Move Bella's feet! What? _Edward laid still, both of us just looking at each other, neither knowing what we should do next.

"I'm sorry you woke up." _Shit that's not what I meant to say. _"I woke…up…sorry." _Kill me now. _"What I meant was I'm sorry I woke you up." Edward chuckled then sat up, the sheet pooling around his sexy hips.

"It's alright Isabella." Edward's voice was husky and deep with sleep. _Sex voice. _"No, I think that voice sounds different." Edward grinned.

"What are you tal-"My eyes widened and my mouth fell open as a blush started to spread across my cheeks. _I had said that out loud. _ Edward's hand came up and pressed against my chin, effectively closing my mouth. Edward's eyes once again followed the length of my body; my thighs clenched in anticipation. What I was anticipating I didn't know but damn this man made me wet. Edward's eyes darkened as he raked them over my body again.

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Edward grinned at me and then he winked, fucking winked. My boss, the womanizing, jack ass, bastard of a man just fucking winked at me. And I liked it. What. The. Hell.

"We should go downstairs and eat breakfast." I mumbled as I turned and left the bedroom quickly. I grabbed my bag and locked myself in the bathroom resting back against the door. _I have to stop this now. _I tried to get my breathing under control and calm my body down before getting dressed. I had no idea what we were doing today; Edward would probably be getting his things together for the meeting with the Volturi brothers. I grabbed a washcloth and wiped my body down, lovingly referred to as a 'whore bath' by Rose, then slid on a pair of khaki shorts and a fitted red t-shirt. I brushed my hair, careful to avoid the big ass knot on the back of my head then walked out of the bathroom, looking around to make sure I don't run into Edward again.

I dropped my bag back on the floor by the couch just as Edward walked out of the bedroom. He was dressed in a pair of gray slacks and a green polo shirt, the only thing I could notice was how tightly those slacks stretched across the front of his-nevermind. I needed to draw my attention elsewhere. It was still hard to believe that under that shirt Edward hid large tattoos that the world would never know about.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded. I slipped on a pair of flats and walked past him once he opened the door for me.

"What's the plan for today?"

"Well I have to get ready for the Volturi meeting and I'll need you to go over the reports and confirm that there aren't any errors before we proceed." I nodded and hit the button for the elevator. "The meeting isn't until 7:00 tonight so at some point you will need to go and get ready." I nodded again and stepped on the elevator with Edward.

"Alright. How much are you trying to get from them?" Edward smiled at me the shrugged.

"Whatever I can." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you ever feel bad?" We walked into the room where the breakfast bar was set up. There was an elderly couple sitting at the far right enjoying a cup of coffee but other than that we were alone.

"About doing my job?" I ran a hand through my hair then grabbed a plate.

"About taking their businesses." I said and scooped some eggs on my plate. I grabbed a few pieces of bacon and half a grapefruit.

"I'm not taking them, Isabella; I'm paying them for their businesses. Large sums of money." Edward grabbed some waffles and bacon then led me to a table close by. "You make me sound like some kind of heartless animal." _Aren't you though? _

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen." Edward slammed his hand down on the table making me jump and let out a small yelp. I looked up at Edward, his eyes were dark and his jaw was set in a defensive pose.

"Edward." He growled. I was nervous, scared and completely turned on at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry?" I croaked out.

"Cut the Mr. Cullen shit. It's pissing me off." His voice was low and threatening.

"I apologize Mr. C- Edward." His name tasted bitter as it left my mouth, I felt like we were crossing a line here that we couldn't come back from.

"It's fine." I took a small bite of my bacon as we sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, Isabella, did you bring a formal dress?"

"Of course I did, I always do." Edward smirked as he finished his breakfast. I picked at my grapefruit, my appetite was suddenly gone.

"Eat Isabella." Edward looked at me.

"Excuse me?" _Who the hell did he think he was talking to? _

"I said, eat Isabella." Edward cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat." I sighed and took a bite of my grapefruit then a forkful of eggs.

"Happy?" I said once I swallowed. Edward smiled at me then took a drink of his coffee.

"For now; shall we head upstairs and get started?" I nodded and refilled my coffee before following him back to the elevator. Once we were back inside the suite I started up my laptop and got to work. Edward was sitting beside me on the couch sorting through files when his phone vibrated.

"This is Edward." He answered. He sat and listened as I typed away on my laptop. "Well I don't know mom." My ears perked up. _Mom? _"Yes, but I don't feel comfortable at things like that and you know it." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No." He looked over at me and realization slowly started to show on his face. "I'll be there mom and I'll even bring someone too." _Why the hell is he looking at me? _"No you don't."

"What?" I asked quietly. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"Okay, see you then. I love you too. Bye." He hung up then went back to working on the file sitting in his lap. _Umm…what just happened? _Why did I have the feeling that I was just invited to something?

"That was your mom?" Edward smirked.

"Mhm." _So… _I continued to go through the files I had on my computer and waited for Edward to say something. It was my phone's turn to vibrate this time. I picked it up and looked down at the text message from Rosalie.

_**You fucked him yet? **Never subtle. _

_**No Rosalie and I'm not going to. **_

_**Why the fuck not? Jesus Bella! **_I sighed and threw my phone on the coffee table in front of us. I didn't have time for this; I needed to focus on this proposal.

"Problem?" Edward asked.

"Just my stupid roommate." I highlighted what Edward needed to know in a file next to me then passed it to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I looked over at him.

"Seriously?" I closed my laptop and picked up the last file looking over it.

"Well alright then, can you highlight this?" He pointed to a figure on the file in his lap. I don't know why I didn't pick the file up but I didn't, instead I reached over and highlighted the line. Edward immediately stiffened and sat up straighter.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and that was unprofessional." My highlighter had gone over a rather large bump and it wasn't in the file.

"It's alright Isabella but your hand." Edward motioned to my hand which was resting atop his crotch. I snapped my hand back quickly as my face ignited with a bright blush. I stuttered my way through an apology all while blushing even more, much to Edward's amusement. I bit my bottom lip, working it over with my teeth.

"Stop smiling, it's not funny." I sat uncomfortably next to him.

"It is; quite funny actually." Edward grinned then rested his feet on top of the coffee table. I crossed my legs clenching my thighs together tightly and tried to distract myself with my work.

Three hours later we were done finalizing everything. I slowly stood up stretching and letting out a low moan. I looked over in time to see Edward stare at my ass then look away. I briefly considered messing with him but decided that would probably lead to things I'm not strong enough to stop and eventually end with me losing my job.

"If you're going to stare at my ass that hard you could at least compliment me on it." I walked towards the bathroom. Edward let out a low chuckle from behind me.

"I'd do a lot more than compliment it." I stopped dead in my tracks, my hand resting on the doorframe. "No witty comeback?" _No, because my mind was currently distracted by the throbbing between my legs. _I heard Edward stand and slowly walk towards me. I counted his footsteps; _one, two, three, four._ His left hand ghosted over my hip as his right came up and brushed my hair over one shoulder, exposing my neck. I gripped the doorframe harder between my fingers. I felt his finger slide down the back of my neck causing a shiver to run through my body. Edward's fingers tightened almost painfully around my hip and I let out a moan.

"Isabella," He whispered in my ear and I whimpered in response. "I would love nothing more than to press you up against this wall and take what I've wanted from you for the last three years." _I'd fucking love that as well Mr. Cullen._ What I actually said was nothing more than a gargled moan. "But I'm almost certain you couldn't handle me." And then it happened; my knees actually went weak. Not so much weak as finally buckled from having them locked for so long but either way, they gave out. I waited for the impact of the floor to come but it never happened instead there was an arm around my waist holding me back against a warm and very hard body; his body wasn't the only thing hard.

I didn't mean to rock my ass back against the hardness, it was more like second nature for the whore that lived inside of me and just came naturally. When he let out a low growl I smiled to myself and did it again. When I started to rock my hips against him Edward let go of me and I fell to the ground with a soft _thud. _I groaned when my knees came in contact with the floor and rolled onto my hip so I could look up at Edward.

"What the fuck?" I stared up at him; his rather obvious bulge was the only thing that could hold my attention though. I unconsciously licked my lips and tore my eyes from his erection to meet Edward's eyes. They were almost black with lust or what I hoped was lust, his eyes also got that dark when he was really fucking pissed.

"I'm sorry I dropped you, it was an accident." Edward reached out his hand for me but I decided to act like a child and ignore it. I lifted myself off the floor then brushed invisible dirt off my shorts. "I guess I lost control." _Edward Cullen never loses control. _"There's a first for everything Isabella."

"I really need to learn to talk to myself." I grumbled and pushed past him. I grabbed my purse and hurried for the elevator before Edward could stop me. I needed to get out of here, I felt like I was suffocating. As I watched the numbers go down on the elevator I tried to figure out when the hell _I _lost control and decided to fuck with my boss. I stepped off once the doors opened to the lobby and made my way to the front desk.

"Can I help you with something Ms. Swan?" The receptionist smiled at me. I wanted to roll my eyes and say something corny like 'you're so sweet you're going to give me a cavity'.

"I need a single room please, preferably on the second or third floor." The girl clicked away on her computer then smiled at me.

"We have a room available on the fifth floor, one queen size bed with a full kitchen and balcony."

"That'll work."

"How long will you need it for?"

"Until Monday morning I think." She nodded then asked for a debit or credit card. I slid my credit card out of my wallet and handed it over_. I better get reimbursed for this from the company. _

"Here is your room key Ms. Swan." She handed me my card and a small envelope that contained my room keys.

"Thank you." I muttered and walked back to the elevator. I hit the number 5 and rested back against the wall. "This should be easier now, right?" I asked myself. I walked down the quiet hallway looking for room 532 as I thought over the events that had taken place in just 24 hours. I came to my door and slid my key then pushed the door open and let it close behind me. I collapsed on the bed staring up at the white ceiling. _What the hell are you doing Bella? _

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

I shot up in the bed looking around. At some point I had fallen asleep for three hours and now it was almost four o'clock. I had to be ready to go by 6:30.

"Fuck!" I scrambled out of the bed and looked around the room disoriented. _Where's my shit? Ohhh…that's right. _I ran from my room and hit the elevator button about thirty times before the doors actually opened. I swiped Edward's room key and hit the button for the penthouse. Once the doors finally opened I quickly walked from the elevator and into his living room. The suite was quiet except for the sound of Edward's shower running. I grabbed all of my bags and left for the elevator before Edward came out and saw me. It might have been childish but I wasn't ready to deal with whatever was going on with us. Once I was safely in my room I let myself breathe.

I jumped in the shower washing my body and shaving at record speed then washed my hair. I usually had a few hours to take my time and slowly get ready but I currently had two hours to get myself presentable and meet Edward downstairs by the car. I stepped out of the shower and jerked a brush through my hair, letting out a small cry as the brush swiped over the knot on my head. After I had blow dried my hair out straight I quickly put on some make up and went to work on lotioning my body. I put on a midnight blue bra and panty set then slipped the on the red dress I had brought with me. It was strapless and ended at the floor with a slit that came up midthigh. I looked at the clock again; 6:00. I sighed and searched around for my cell phone so I could call Edward but I couldn't find it in any of my bags or my purse. I slid my feet into a pair of heels then sat down on my bed.

"C'mon Bella, it's just Edward. The same asshole you've worked for for the past three years; nothing's changed." _Except Edward told you that he wants to fuck you. _I ran my hands over my hips after standing up and took a deep breath. I would have to find my phone some other time. I grabbed my key and left my room heading for the lobby. Once I was downstairs I looked around for Edward but didn't see him so I sat down on one of the couches and waited.

"Isabella?" I turned at the sound of Edward's surprised voice. _Did he think I wasn't going to show up?_ Edward was dressed in a perfectly tailored black suit with a white shirt and red tie. I stood up and his eyes drifted over my body then he brought them back up to meet mine. I smiled apologetically at him; I didn't know what I was sorry about though.

"You look nice." I smiled at him.

"You're stunning, like always. Shall we?" He lifted his hand and motioned towards the door; I nodded and fell into step beside him as we walked out. He opened the town car's door for me and closed it once I was seated inside then walked around and slid in beside me. The driver started the car and we rode in silence. Honestly, the whole ride all I could think about was the way his fingers would feel inside of me, but I'd never admit that. Once we arrived at the restaurant we walked in and Edward told the hostess his name and the time of his reservation and we were led to a table where two men already sat. They stood up once they saw us and shook hands with Edward and myself.

"Aro. Marcus. How are you doing?" I sat down and the three men followed suit.

"A lot better if you weren't trying to steal our company, Edward." The blonde spoke up. Edward laughed then picked up a menu.

"You know as well as I do that you need me Aro." I sat quietly drinking my water as they discussed the terms of their agreement. "I can give you this money, you hand over the company and then you could start a new company with a fresh start." I heard the number fifteen million drop while I ate my salad and felt my stomach plummet. What it must be like to be able to throw around money of that magnitude. Once our entrée's came the four men were at each other's throats.

"You're taking our father's company Edward; you could at least show a little gratitude." Marcus stated.

"Gratitude? I don't need your company Marcus." Edward growled. "I can just move on. It is _you_ who needs _me._" Yeah, Edward could be an asshole but I must confess it was mighty sexy seeing him like this. The Volturi brothers stood up and tossed their napkins on the table, almost like it was rehearsed, then looked at me.

"I'm sorry to be so rude to you Ms. Swan but your boss is an arrogant asshole and we are leaving. If you're interested in a better job look me up." Aro nodded at me and slid me a business card then they walked out. I looked at Edward and he seemed unfazed as he enjoyed the ice cream that was sitting in front of him. _Well alright then._ I wish I could say this was the first time someone had called Edward an assortment of names and left in the middle of a meeting but that would be a lie. This was probably the eighth. The waitress brought our bill and Edward placed his car inside without looking at it. _Okay, so he was an asshole sometimes. _The waitress returned a few minutes later with his receipt and Edward dropped a hundred dollar bill into her apron and gave her that glorious crooked smile. I rolled my eyes and backed my chair away _accidently _hitting the waitress in the process.

"Ready?" I asked him in a clipped tone then walked to the front of the restaurant without waiting for a reply. I stood under the awning waiting for the driver to bring the car around. I felt Edward as he stepped up beside me. I looked over and was met with his bright green eyes looking down at me. Edward moved in dangerously close, his chest brushing across mine as his hand slid down my arm to my hand. Goosebumps broke out across my skin following the path of his hand. Edward smiled at me then plucked Aro's business card from my hand and took a step back. I growled and rolled my eyes as he shoved the card in his pocket and opened my door. I huffed and fell into the car in a less than graceful manor and crossed my arms like a petulant child.

"Why are you so upset Isabella?" Edward asked once he was seated in the car.

"Where do you get off _Edward._" I spat his name at him.

"In an assortment of places really," Edward looked like he was thinking it over. "Multiple public pla-" He was cut off by the sound of my palm connecting with his cheek.

"Stop the car!" I yelled at the driver and once it came to a standstill I jerked the handle and fled from the car. I didn't know where the hell I was going, I was in L.A. for Christ sakes but I knew I wanted to forget every touch, every smile and every feeling Edward Cullen ever gave me.

"Wait!" I heard Edward yell from behind me but I wasn't turning around. I needed to get on a plane back to New York and I would take it from there. I needed a cab. "Isabella!" Edward called out again. I turned left on a street and hurried towards a cab that was waiting beside the sidewalk. "Bella!" I stopped. In three years Edward had never once called me anything except for Ms. Swan and Isabella. I wanted to know what made him use Bella; basically I wanted to throw myself deeper into the pits of hell. I turned around just as Edward reached me.

"What?" My jaw set as I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I'm such an ass." I let out a loud laugh.

"An ass? That's the nicest way of putting it Mr. Cullen. You're a conceited, egotistical bastard who makes me want to grab the sharpest object I can find and plunge it into your neck on a daily basis!" Edward looked taken aback and maybe a little scared, I mean he had a reason to be, that sounded really fucked up even to my ears. "I hate you Edward Cullen." People were staring at us but I didn't care because I was so angry it came off of me in waves.

"You're right, I'm all of those things and I am sorry Isabella." He reached up and pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. I slapped his hand away and stepped back.

"Don't touch me." Hurt flashed across his face but he quickly recovered.

"Please just come back with me. Let me walk you to your room and make sure you're alright then I will leave you alone until Monday when we leave." I nodded because I just wanted to crawl into bed and cry. We walked back to the car and rode to the hotel in silence. The elevator ride was the same awkward silence, as was the walk to my door. I slid the key into the door then turned the handle once it unlocked.

"Thanks." I muttered and stepped past the threshold.

"Isabella," I turned to face Edward. I was really starting to hate my fucking name. "You left this in the suite." Edward pulled my phone from his pocket and handed it to me. I took my phone from him and stood just inside my room waiting for Edward to say goodbye or that he wanted to stay. He shifted uncomfortably, digging his hands deep into his pants pockets.

"Well, bye." I stepped back and let the door close on Edward. I briefly considered opening the door again but I knew it would do more harm than good so instead I flipped the deadbolt and slid the chain into its lock. _No more Edward Cullen. _At least for the next 24 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love that everyone is enjoying this story so much! :) I wrote this in three hours today and haven't read over it so excuse the mistakes as there are probably a lot of them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Twilight. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Cannon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Four**

_I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it_

"Ugh, what the hell?"

_Sticks and Stones may break my bones_

_But whips and chains excite me. _

I groaned and moved my hands under the blankets trying to locate my phone. I finally wrapped my fingers around the offensive object just as Rhianna began to moan and answered it.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Sorry, I forgot about the time change." Rosalie's voice floated through my phone.

"It's okay." I yawned and stretched, slowly trying to wake up.

"I was calling to see how the weekend was going."

"It's fine." I really didn't want to think about Edward this early in the morning. "Why did you change my ringtone again?"

"Because that music you listen to sucks."

"Yes, a slut singing about how much she loves being tied up and whipped is _so_ much better." I rolled my eyes.

"At least it's not devil worshiping music."

"Seriously? You're going with that again?" Rosalie often referred to Korn and Disturbed as 'devil worshipping music'.

"Yep. Well I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I've got to get back to work soon."

"I'm fine. I'll tell you about it when I get home."

"Do you wanna talk about it now? You know I own the garage so it's not like I'm on a schedule."

"No, it can wait until I'm home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to go out when we get home though. I need a drink."

"Yes! I'm all over that lady!" I could hear her smile through the phone. "We'll go right to the bar down the road from your apartment."

"Sounds good."

"Alright Bells, I have to go, I'm pulling up to the garage now."

"Bye Rosie."

"Ugh. Bye." The line went dead. I smiled and tossed my phone next to me then closed my eyes. I wanted to go back to sleep but it looked like that wasn't an option. I sighed and sat up pushing the comforter off of my legs. I yawned and looked around; I had forgotten I got my own room. I went to the bathroom, washed my face then returned to my bed, curling up against the headboard. I had no idea what I was going to do today. Part of me wanted to go talk to Edward and discuss whatever the hell was going on between us but the other part wanted to ignore it. My phone beeped next to me and I looked over at it.

_The Volturi Brothers signed a contract. Way to go :) _It was from Angela. I rolled my eyes, I really didn't care. I flipped through the TV channels trying to find something half decent to watch and keep my mind off of my boss. I settled on some old black and white rerun then grabbed my laptop. I was going to get cabin fever if I stayed in this hotel room all day. It was raining and according to the forecast it would continue to rain all day but it would move out in time for us to leave in the morning. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair, tugging on it slightly. I decided to go for a swim, I was sure the pool would be occupied by a few families so there would be less of a chance that Edward would be there. I got up and quickly changed into the bikini I brought and a cover up then made my way downstairs to the pool.

I was right. The shallow end of the pool was filled with toddlers, young children and their parents all trying to keep their kids entertained during this rainy day. I walked to the opposite side and dropped my towel and cover up on a chair close by then dove into the vacant deep end. I loved the feeling of cold water as it completely engulfed my body. I swam to the surface, pushing my hair back from my face as I rested against the wall watching the families' splash in the water. I felt the familiar tug in my chest as I watched a young couple play with their toddler. I kicked my feet just trying to stay afloat as my thoughts drifted to Edward.

I sighed and let my body sink under the water, just floating as I listened to my blood rush through my ears. I pulled myself back to the surface gasping for breath as I lifted myself out of the pool. I grabbed a towel from the caddy by the wall and wrapped it around my body before sitting on a chair. I watched the families feeling the familiar tightening in my chest. Yes, I knew that my clock was ticking, it was so loud it kept me awake at night sometimes but when did I have time to even entertain the idea of dating? I had given up on my dream of having a family awhile ago; around the time I started working for Edward. I looked into adoption a year ago but they told me my chances were slim because I was a single woman working 50-60 hour work weeks. I ran my hands over my face and sighed.

I had no idea what to do with myself; truthfully I was lost without my work, no matter how much I tried to deny it. When I wasn't working I was sleeping and when I wasn't sleeping I was working. I hardly went out anymore and when I did I felt too damn old to be there. I was 30 years old for crying out loud, trying to dance with barely legal, hardly dressed children. Movement beside me caught my attention and when I turned my head to the left none other than Edward Cullen was standing next to me wearing a pair of swim trunks and a white wife beater._ What an awful name for a shirt, I mean why would you even name it that? It just seems wrong. _I shook my head slightly, trying to get myself to shut the hell up.

"Isabella." He smiled down at me then sat on the white pool chair. I clenched my jaw before turning back to the pool. I heard Edward sigh next to me before leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "We need to talk." I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and bit down hard. I needed to keep myself in check.

"About what?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you last night." I nodded once. "And, I deserved the slap."

"You deserved a hell of a lot more." I replied. Edward chuckled beside me and that just seemed to piss me off even more.

"Would you please have lunch with me?" _Um hell no. _

"Sure." I shrugged. _What the hell are you doing Bella?_ The corners of Edward's lips twitched.

"Where would you like to go?" I cut my eyes towards Edward.

"Manhattan." I watched his face falter.

"Do you want to go home? I can arrange for us to leave early." I nodded. "Well, I'll have to talk to the pilot and see if he can fly above the storm." I nodded again. I stood up and let the towel fall then picked up the cover up to put it back on. Edward's eyes were glued to my body as I slid the cover up over my head then let it fall over my body. I wrapped the towel around my shoulders and looked at my boss.

"I'll be in my room. Let me know if we're leaving." I walked away leaving Edward sitting on the chair by himself. I pushed through the glass door and slowly made my way back to my hotel room. Once I was back inside my room I sat down on the bed and picked up my phone. I called Rose but there was no answer. I was about to leave a voicemail when there was a heavy knock on my door. I stood up and walked over opening it up without looking in the peephole; there was no need to, I knew who it was.

"Why do you always seem to show up when I least want you around?" I leaned against the open door looking at Edward.

"It must be a gift. Can I come in?" I waved my hand and he stepped inside. I turned and walked to the bed as he closed the door. "Now there's a surprise." I turned back towards Edward.

"What?"

"The large tattoo on your shoulder blade." I felt my face ignite in a harsh blush. I reached my left hand over my right shoulder. I had forgotten I was just wearing little to no clothing.

"You're one to talk." I motioned to his and Edward chuckled then shrugged.

"My tattoos aren't exactly something Forbes would feature on their cover." I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell you that we can't leave today, the storms to bad." I sighed. _Of course it is. _

"You couldn't have called and let me know?" Edward shrugged. "Alright well then enjoy the rest of your day Mr. Cullen. I'll see you at 5 a.m." A sound emanated from Edward's chest that sounded oddly like a growl before he left my room, slamming the door behind him.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

The hot water massaged and soothed my muscles as I slowly became fully awake. I'm usually great in the morning but at 4:20 no one is a morning person. I grabbed my scrubby and poured my bath gel on it then slid it over my arms and down my ribcage then between my thighs. The second it swiped over my center my clit came to life as an image filled my head. Edward Cullen, with all his tattoos, as he bent over me and kissed down my body before sliding deep inside of me. _Ugh fuck! _ I slapped the tile and rested my forehead against the cool ceramic as I tried to rid Edward from my thoughts.

I turned the water off after rinsing my hair and shoved the curtain open. I stepped out and looked at myself in the mirror. With age my body had begun to fill out and curves formed in new places. I had come a long way from the stick thin 18 year old I use to be. I wrapped a towel around myself and ran a comb through my wet hair then slid on a lace panty set. I tousled my hair before slipping on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white fitted t-shirt; it was back to the freezing weather of New York today and I couldn't be happier. I looked around my room and made sure I had everything packed then slipped into a pair of flats before pulling my bags down the hall to the elevator. When the doors opened Edward stood there. _Of course he was standing there. Why wouldn't he be? God does hate me. _I stepped on and drug my bags behind me.

"Ready to be back in the city?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I replied leaning back against the wall.

"Me too." The doors opened and I tried to quickly step off but my bags tangled around Edward's causing me to fall and because I didn't release my bag I ended up bringing Edward down with me. I let out a strangled cry as Edward's solid 200 pounds landed on my back, forcing me even harder against the marble floor. "Oh God, Isabella, are you okay?" He asked sounding slightly alarmed as he moved off of me and sat on his knees next to my body in a very expensive suit.

"Fanfuckingtastic." I grumbled trying to replenish the oxygen in my lungs. I gasped for air a few times before I could actually breathe. I rolled onto my back looking up at the bright lights of the lobby.

"Does anything hurt?"

"Yeah, my ribs from where you slammed me into the ground."

"It's not my fault you can't function in everyday life Isabella." My left fist connected with his abs and he let out a low groan.

"Shut up." I stood up and brushed myself off then collected my bags. I took another deep breath then walked outside to the car. _Fucking Edward fucking Cullen. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _I wanted to kick the seat in front of me but there was no reason for me to take out my aggression on the driver. Edward growled as he sat down on the seat next to me then slammed the car door. _Great, I was going to have to deal with brooding Edward for the next six hours. _

Forty five minutes later we were seated on the plane waiting for takeoff. I crossed my legs and looked out the window; in a few hours I would be back in the office trying to act professional. The only problem is that I couldn't act professional when all I _could_ think about was Edward bending me over his desk. I shook my head slightly trying to purge the images of Edward on top of me from my imagination. I looked at my watch as we started to take off; five more hours then I would be free.

I jolted awake as the tires of the plane touched down jerking the plane to a halt. What the hell? I'd fallen asleep. I looked around slightly disoriented and noticed Edward was staring out the window, a file opened on his lap. I wanted to reach out and touch him, make sure he was still breathing because his body was as still as a statue.

"We've landed; you can now exit the plane." The pilot said before disappearing back inside his cockpit. It was 1 o'clock in New York; everyone at the office would just now be returning from lunch.

"Are you heading to the office Isabella or would you like to take the rest of the day off?" Edward asked, his stare never leaving the small airplane window.

"I'm going to head back; I need to file paperwork for the Volturi deal." I stated quietly. He nodded once then stood up, gathered his things and exited the plane. I stood up and pulled on my thick coat before stepping off of the plane. The freezing air of the city burned my lungs as it filled my body and snowflakes whipped around me, getting stuck in my hair. I placed my bags in the trunk of the car before sitting inside so the car could take us to Cullen Enterprises. I knew the driver would drop my bags off at my apartment where they would be waiting for me just inside my door.

We arrived at work faster than expected and I went right to work, burying myself in the paperwork. I didn't have time to think about Edward, our trip or the odd feelings he gave my body. Before I knew it, it was 6 o'clock and I'd be damned if I was going to stay until 9 tonight, I had plans. I quickly shut down my computer and looked around, everyone was already gone. The only light came from the open door to my left; Edward's office. I stood up and slowly made my way to his workplace, knocking on the open door. Edward looked up and when he noticed it was me, I watched his jaw set.

"Isabella." He nodded.

"I'm just letting you know that I'll be on my way." I hooked my thumb over my shoulder.

"You're already leaving?" Edward looked at his watch. "This is new. Do you have plans?" _Why do you care? _

"I do."

"Well I hope you have a good night." Edward smiled his crooked grin at me then went back to his computer.

"You too Mr. Cullen." I turned and gathered my things from my desk before making my way home.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

"What are you wearing tonight?" Rose asked standing in my bedroom doorway with a glass of wine.

"I have no idea." I grumbled looking at my closet.

"Well you know the club has free admission for ladies tonight if they're dressed like a naughty character." She motioned to her outfit. She was wearing an old jumpsuit from her garage, it was unzipped and pulled away from her body; underneath she just wore a red lace push up bra showing off the tattoo that wrapped around her left ribcage. The jumpsuit clung to her legs and ass and on her feet she wore a pair of six inch red heels.

"Don't remind me."

"C'mon Bells, just do your naughty secretary look that you do every day you work."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. Rosalie looked me over then gave me an 'are you serious face'.

"Bella! You wear some of the tightest skirts I've ever seen to work not to mention the heels and the button up shirts. I'm surprised Edward Cullen hasn't taken you against the wall yet. He must be gay."

"Trust me, he's not gay." Rose's ears perked up.

"Excuse me? How do _you_ know?" A huge grin broke out across her face.

"I didn't sleep with him Rosalie."

"But…" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"But nothing." I shrugged. "I don't even know how to explain what happened this weekend."

"Did he kiss you?"

"No." Rose pouted.

"Then what _did_ he do?"

"That's just it! He didn't do a damn thing but touch my arm and my hip! But my whole fucking body felt like it was about to combust!" I pulled at the ends of my hair then downed the rest of my wine. I felt like I was losing my damn mind.

"Sounds hot." Rose smiled making me roll my eyes.

"Find me something to wear." I went to pour myself another glass of wine.

I regretted my decision thirty minutes later when I was standing in a black pencil skirt, blood red satin button up shirt with the top half of the shirt unbuttoned and a black bra that was almost too small.

"Rosalie, I look like I belong in a cheesy porno."

"Nonsense. You look fucking hot! Here." She held up the black pumps for me and I begrudgingly put them on. "Now put your hair up in a bun." She grinned as I did what she said. "Perfect! Let's go." Rosalie was damn near bouncing on her heels as I finished getting ready.

"I feel too old for this." I said as we walked down to the cab.

"If I hear you say that one more time tonight I'm going to push you over and make you embarrass yourself in front of everyone." I looked at my lap once we were in the cab. That was a good threat, I wasn't use to these heels and Rosalie knew that I hated to embarrass myself in front of large groups of people. We pulled up in front of the club; it was an old brick building with nothing distinctive on the outside except the two bouncers standing together by the door smoking. We stepped out and walked to the front handing over our ID's. The bouncer on the left grinned at me and it made me sick to my stomach. He was probably 6'3 with large muscles but his brown hair was slicked back with too much gel and he had a weird goatee going on; it was a mess. I smiled sweetly as they opened the door and let us walk down the well lit stairway. As we came closer to the door we could hear the bass from the music vibrating through the walls. Rose pushed open the door and we were greeted by music blasting so loud it shook my teeth. _I haven't been to a club in forever. _

"Let's get a drink." Rose said into my ear. Lord knows if she had been an inch farther away I wouldn't have heard her. I nodded and she drug me towards the direction of the neon blue bar. While Rose ordered us drinks I looked around at the huge mass of people dancing on clear floor. It looked like there was water under the floor, and I'll admit I was impressed. There was a large staircase in the back that led up to the open second floor where more people were dancing against the railing. Rose nudged me then handed me a martini and pointed to our left where an assortment of tall tables sat. I followed her, pushing past people as various hands grazed my body. I had to fight the urge to slam my heel down on their feet. I sat on the opposite side of the table as Rose and slowly sipped my drink.

"Are you ready to dance?" Rose yelled at me leaning over the table.

"No." I replied finishing my drink. I smiled and hopped off the stool only faltering for a second. "Let's go!" Rose smiled and slid off her chair then moved to the dance floor as she swayed her hips. I followed her lead moving my body to the rhythm of the music.

Five songs later I was a sweaty hot mess and alcohol coursed through my veins as I rocked my body to a Maroon 5 song. I rocked my hips against Rose's as a man approached us asking to dance. Rose politely rejected him and said tonight was a girl's night. He smiled then disappeared back into the crowd, probably on the hunt for another girl. I pulled my phone from my pocket and looked at the time. _1:23 a.m. Shit. _

"Rose, I have to go sweetie, I have to work tomorrow!" I yelled over the music. Rose nodded and told me to have a good night; she was going to stick around as Emmett was on his way to the club. I hugged her and slowly made my way to the door walking back up the stairs. I decided to walk the few blocks to my apartment because I was so hot I thought I would pass out soon. I walked down West 58th pulling my arms around my body to keep the chill away.

"Isabella?" I jumped and turned around at the familiar velvet voice.

"E-Mr. Cullen? What are you doing here?" I watched as his eyes roamed the length of my body drinking in my outfit. I suddenly felt very exposed but his stare set my body ablaze and I was no longer cold.

"I was just walking home from work. What exactly have you been up to?" He motioned to my clothing.

"I um…I was just out w-with my friend?"

"Are you not sure of what you were doing?" A playful smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

"No I'm just still trying to get over the shock of seeing my boss while dressed this way." I fidgeted where I was standing, picking at the skin beside my thumb nail. _Gone was the smart ass Bella. _

"Can I walk you home? It would make me feel more comfortable if I saw you home."

"Sure." I smiled at him and an odd emotion flashed across his face. Shock? Edward shucked off his coat and held it open for me. "I'm fine."

"For me?" I felt my resistance dissolve and I slipped my arms into the coat. I wrapped his coat around me smiling as Edward's scent invaded my senses.

"Do you always leave the office this late?"

"Normally. My mother refers to me as a workaholic."

"Well you are." I muttered looking down the dark road.

"Maybe I haven't found the right distraction yet." I could feel his gaze on me but I wouldn't dare look at him. We walked in silence for a few minutes and when we arrived in front of my building I found myself wishing we weren't here already.

"Well, here I am." I motioned to the front door. Edward nodded and shifted his weight from foot to foot. Sweet Jesus, I felt like I was 16 again, standing on my front porch trying to get my first real kiss. I walked up the steps to the door.

"Isabella?" I turned around full of hope.

"Yes?"

"My jacket." I felt my heart fall.

"Oh right." I took his jacket off and handed it over. "Thank you for walking me home Mr. Cullen."

"No problem." He smiled and I turned back to the door. "One more thing." Edward said from behind me. I turned back around, anger building inside of me.

"What?" Edward covered my lips with his, pressing his body against mine as he trapped my bottom lip between his and sucked on it. A moan escaped my throat as his tongue slid against the seam of my lips.

"Open your mouth for me baby girl." He whispered and I who was I to say no? I slowly parted my lips and Edward wasted no time in delving his tongue inside my mouth.

I shot up on my couch as my alarm woke me up.

"What the fuck?" I looked down at my clothes; I was still dressed in my outfit from the night before. My lips burned as if they had been scorched by coffee. My head pounded reminding me of the copious amounts of alcohol I consumed over the night before.

_Was it a dream? _

**Who knows. :) **

**I'm off to practice! See you guys next week! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry I can't respond to them all, I wish I could. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last :) There probably won't be an update next week because I have to go be pretty in my sisters wedding. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. **

**Don't read this if your momma still checks on you at night. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Cannon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Five **

I stood up and tried to ignore the pounding in my head as I grabbed the closest article of clothing from my closet. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth then slid on the dress I had pulled out. I was already regretting last night and my morning just started. I shouldn't have stayed out so late, shouldn't have drank so much and definitely shouldn't have let my boss walk me home where I may or may not have made out with him.

I took two more Advil trying to make the band shut up that was currently playing inside my head. I grabbed a second bottle of water quickly downing half of it then pulled my hair up into a bun before hurrying out the door. I hailed a cab because I was in no mood to walk ten feet, much less all the way to the train. Once I was in the office I started on the paperwork that had piled up while we were gone. I didn't look up from my computer until I heard the door open. Edward walked in, a bleak expression covering his face once he saw me.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." I grabbed a small pile of envelopes and his planner, holding them up as he walked closer to me.

"What time did you get here this morning?"

"Five-thirty, just like every morning." Edward's jaw set.

"You work too much."

"I don't see how that's my fault. Here is your mail and your schedule for today. You have a meeting this morning and two after lunch."

"You work too much Isabella." He repeated then took his planner from me.

"Are you complaining about my performance Mr. Cullen?"

"You know I'm not Isabella, I'm just stating that you put in quite a lot of hours."

"Well I have quite a lot of work; I don't have a magic wand that can make all of this just disappear…sir." I stated, sarcasm lacing my words. Edward's eyes narrowed as he leaned over my desk, his face was just inches from mine.

"You have a very smart mouth Isabella. Be careful, one of these days it'll get you into trouble." I swallowed as I studied his face, his dark green eyes never moving from mine. The intensity of his gaze was starting to make me feel as if someone had cranked the heat up in the office. I thought about his response then formulated one of mine own.

"Sometimes my quick wit is necessary Mr. Cullen."

"Edward." He gritted out. "Call me Edward."

"I will not." I shook my head. "It's not professional."

"What if I made you?"

"You can't." I winked hoping it came off as a smart ass gesture and not one of seduction. Edward's jaw twitched and his hands gripped the edge of my desk. He was still leaning over and all it would take were just three more inches and his lips would be against mine.

"Is he botherin' you again sugar?" I heard a deep southern voice come from behind Edward. I tilted slightly to the left and saw Jasper, Edward's cousin, standing behind him with a crooked grin. _Damn these Cullen men._

"How are you today Mr. Cullen?" Jasper looked offended and Edward stood up moving to the side of my desk.

"Now sweetie, you know I don't care for that Mr. Cullen shit." Jasper nodded to Edward and Edward looked at me. It was certainly getting hotter in here.

"Good luck getting her to call you anything else Jasper."

"It's not professional for me to call you by either of your first names for the hundredth time." I growled crossing my legs.

"Mouthy isn't she?" Jasper grinned at me. I clenched my thighs together moving closer to my desk.

"You don't know the half of it. Let's go." Edward motioned to his office and Jasper nodded.

"Have a good day darlin'." Jasper smirked again and nodded his head once before disappearing into Edward's office with his cousin. I took a deep breath and collapsed against the back of my chair. _Sweet mother of God. _

Jasper was much more laid back than Edward; he always wore a pair of broken in Levi's and a button up shirt along with cowboy boots. He grew up in Texas with his parents until he was 16 then moved in with Edward's parents who adopted him. That's all I know of his life though. He now owns a ranch in the more rural areas of New York and loves every minute of it from what I understand. Jasper was tall and lean with blue eyes that made you swoon and a mess of blonde hair, he was naturally tanned and toned; probably from all the hard work he did around his ranch on a daily basis. He had full lips and a gorgeous smile with little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, either from smiling all the time or squinting in the sun. Jasper wasn't donning his usual Stetson today which made me a little depressed.

I went back to my computer responding to a few emails while my mind continued to travel back to the Cullen men. What it must feel like to be trapped between both of those men in there. I can only imagine. I rubbed my thighs together as very racy images flashed through my mind.

"Are you alright Isabella?" I felt Edward's breath wash over my neck. I quickly sat up straight and pulled myself from my thoughts as I looked around. Jasper was standing in front of my desk with a grin on his face and his hands on his hips. In the jeans he always wore you could clearly make out the very prominent outline of his cock. Edward was kneeling next to me, his hand on my thigh.

"Umm…what's going on here?" I slapped Edward's hand off of my leg.

"We were just wantin' to make sure you were alright sugar." Jasper drawled.

"You looked a little…off." Edward added. I rolled my eyes and licked my lips wishing I had worn my hair down so I could hide behind it right now.

"Or a little on." Jasper remarked and smiled at Edward who chuckled. I prayed to little baby Jesus that they didn't know what was just running through my mind. "Well, I'm gonna be on my way." Edward stood up and escorted Jasper to the door. "Have a good day Ms. Bella." He said before walking out. I smiled and tried to focus on my work as Edward disappeared in his office again.

A few hours later I was doing a hundred tasks at once and with every ten I finished Edward piled on thirty more. It was past lunch and I hadn't had anything more than coffee and water today so I had started to become irritable. I filed away the huge stack that Edward had dropped on me this morning when he stepped out of his office carrying yet another stack of files.

"I need these filed and a report typed up for the meeting at three." Edward muttered then dropped the files on the end of my desk. _What the hell?_ Edward walked back inside his office and closed the door.

"Bella I need your help with this report." Mike said from across the office.

"Bella, I don't know what happened to the Jeffries contract."

"Hey Bella, where did you put the Casey file?"

"Bella-"

"Enough!" I yelled and pushed away from my desk. "If you don't know where it is then fucking look for it! I'm not your mother and you people are pissing me the fuck off!" Everyone jumped when my chair banged against my desk. I stormed into Edward's office with the files he had just brought out; he looked up when I slammed his door shut.

"Is something wrong Isabella, I heard you yelling?" Edward looked surprised.

"If you want this shit done by three then you do it. Work for once you jack ass. I have been here since five thirty and it is now twelve thirty, I haven't eaten anything and you keep piling more and more shit on me." I threw the files on his desk and Edward looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry Isabella; I didn't know that you hadn't eaten."

"I don't care about that; you need to train someone else to do this job." Edward jumped up.

"Why? Isabella please don't quit. I'm sorry; I'll give you a vacation if you like." Edward walked around his desk to me.

"I'm not quitting, I want you to train someone else to share the workload." I ran my hands over my face.

"Done; train Lauren."

"No, I hate that bitch and she wants my job because she thinks you'll fuck her." Edward looked at me as if I was crazy. "What? She does."

"No it's just that I would never…" Edward shook his head. "Anyway, how about Eric?"

"He's taking all of Angela's work on himself so that she doesn't get stressed out. What about Mike? He's been here the longest."

"No." Edward growled.

"Umm…okay." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll hire someone from the outside." I nodded.

"Do whatever you need to because I'm three files away from telling you to go fuck yourself and quitting."

"Isabella, please don't do that. You can tell me to go fuck myself, I don't care about that, but don't quit."

"Fine. Then go fuck yourself." Edward chuckled.

"Do you feel better now?"

"A little." I shrugged. "So you'll hire someone?"

"No." I felt my face fall. "You're going to hire someone. I don't have time for it and I would feel more comfortable with you hiring someone since you'll be working with them."

"Great, more work for me to do."

"Well since Eric is doing Angela's work have her help you until we can bring someone in." I nodded.

"Now, would you like some lunch? I have Chinese here that I just had delivered." He motioned to his desk where a white bag sat.

"Can I have the fortune cookie?" Edward laughed then nodded.

"Alright." Edward grabbed the bag and two water bottles from his mini fridge and we sat down on the leather couch that was in the corner of his office. He opened all the cartons and handed me one of the waters.

"I'm sorry about the workload; we've just been very busy here lately. I'm thinking of opening another location; but that's need to know."

"I already knew you were thinking about it." I leaned back on the couch and kicked my heels off.

"How?" Edward rested against the arm of the couch, his body facing me. I placed my feet on his coffee table as I ate.

"I'm your 'executive assistant' Mr. Cullen, I know everything that you know and most of the time I know what you're going to decide before you do." Edward laughed around a mouthful of food.

"Do you now?" I nodded smiling.

"I noticed that you were looking at real estate in other large cities when you asked me to come in here and straighten out the Volturi file three weeks ago."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Isabella." The honesty of his statement made me a little uncomfortable.

"Find someone else to torture, I'm sure." I joked wanting the seriousness to dissipate. Edward looked as if he was going to say something but changed his mind. I finished eating and leaned back, relaxing on his couch. "Well I suppose I should get back to work, you don't pay me to lie around."

"You can do whatever you please Isabella. Would you like the rest of the day off?" I thought it over.

"No, I have too much work to do."

"If you wish to stay in here then that is fine as well." I stood up, straightening the skirt of my dress before sliding my heels back on. I smoothed my hands over my hair then stretched. "You seem tired."

"I am. I only slept around three hours last night." Edward shifted on the couch before standing up. Even when I wore heels I was still a few inches shorter than him.

"I wanted to apologize for last night."

"W-what do you mean?" My heart started to race.

"I shouldn't have crossed that line." _Oh fuck, it wasn't a dream._

"You really kissed me?"

"I'm sorry?" Edward tilted his head to the side and I felt a blush light my face on fire.

"It was a dream then." I hid my face in my hands as embarrassment engulfed my body.

"Are you saying you dreamt I kissed you?" I looked at Edward through a tiny crack in my fingers. An amused smile was playing on his face.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." I groaned wanting the earth to open up and swallow me alive right now. I felt Edward's hands on mine slowly pulling them away from my face.

"Bella?" I looked up at him. "Are you alright?"

"What were you talking about?"

"I told you that I'd fire you if you didn't let me walk you up to your door last night, which I shouldn't have done. What are _you_ talking about?"

"You already know." I sighed rolling my eyes. "I had a dream that you kissed me after we walked home from the club and that's what I thought you were talking about." I groaned. "Fuck me."

"Gladly." Edward joked and it took me a minute to figure out what he was talking about. I punched his chest and jerked my left hand away from his.

"You're an ass."

"So you've been telling me."

"I should get back to work before people start talking." I muttered and reached towards the doorknob.

"Wait Bella," Edward pulled me back to him. "How was I?"

"Excuse me?"

"In your dream. Was I good?" Edward smiled and pressed my body back against his office door. I tried to step back, willing my body to move through the door before Edward could get any closer to me. Of course my body didn't go through the door and before I knew it his hard body was pressed against me. His body wasn't the only thing that was hard.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I licked my dry lips.

"Asking you a question." Edward lifted my chin to make me look at him. "So was it enjoyable?"

"Yes." I whispered searching his eyes. Edward smiled and before I knew it his mouth was on mine. Edward's soft lips melted against my mouth as he kissed me and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck. I moaned quietly and dissolved into his kiss, never wanting it to end. Edward licked at my bottom lip and I gladly parted my lips to allow his tongue access. His tongue glided against mine and his hands moved down my body gripping my hips.

"Fuck." I groaned, my head falling back against his door. Edward placed a chaste kiss on my lips then stepped back.

"I'm sorry Isabella but I've wanted to do that since the moment you stepped into my office for an interview three years ago." I tried to calm my breathing as my head rested against the door. "Feel free to sue me for sexual harassment; I just needed to taste you before I exploded." I couldn't form a coherent sentence in my head, much less out loud.

"Mmm…" Was all I could manage. I felt Edward's fingers stroking my jaw and then my neck. "I should get back out to my desk." I whispered looking up at Edward. He nodded then stepped back.

"Of course, I'm sorry I kept you." I smiled.

"Not a problem Mr. Cullen." I cleared my throat then stood up, straightened my dress and smoothed my hair back. "Do I look different?" Edward smirked.

"You mean can you tell that you just made out with your boss? Yes. Your lips are swollen and your body is screaming 'come fuck me'." Edwards eyes raked over the length of my body and that certainly didn't help the building arousal between my legs. I was going to need to take care of that the minute I got home.

"Well then, I'm sure no one will notice." I stated making Edward chuckle.

"Mr. Cullen?" Someone knocked. I stepped to the side and he opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Is Bella still in here? I need her help with the Peterson contract." I stepped around Edward and saw Angela standing there.

"Hey Ang, here I am." I smiled and slid past Edward, my ass brushing against the large bulge straining against his dress pants. _Yeah, I needed to get home soon. _

The rest of the day I was just as buried in work as I was before so I had no time to obsess over the fact that Edward had me pinned against his wall a few hours before. By six o'clock I was ready to scream and rip my hair out as I finished the last file covering my desk. I dropped my head to the cool wood of my desk as the last half of people said their goodbye's and left. I sighed closing my eyes as my back stretched.

"Isabella." I shot up looking towards Edward's voice.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" His eyes were dark.

"Are you going home now?"

"Well I thought I would stay behind for a little while longer and make sure everything was in order."

"Go home Isabella."

"But I need to-"

"Go home Isabella." Edward ordered. I nodded and shut down my computer then picked up my purse and locked my files away in my desk. "Let me take you home." I knew it wasn't a question, more like a statement, so I didn't object. We rode the elevator and walked out to the parking lot in silence. I looked around for his car but I couldn't see it.

"Where's your Volvo?"

"I didn't bring it today."

"What did you bring then?" For the last three years I had never seen another car besides his Volvo.

"This." Edward walked over to a black Harley Davidson. _Oh hell no._

"It's 20 degrees outside Mr. Cullen." I watched as Edward's hands clenched at his sides but I wasn't ever going to call him Edward. At least not out loud or to his face.

"That's why you wear a jacket." He unlocked a box that was attached to the side of the motorcycle and pulled out a heavy leather jacket. "Put this on." I slid my arms inside the jacket. It hung past my hips and Edward had to roll the sleeves up three times before you could see my hands. He then pulled out a helmet and put it on my head, securing the strap under my chin.

"I feel ridiculous." I laughed, blushing.

"You don't look ridiculous." Edward smiled then placed my things inside his box.

"I'm wearing a dress, how's this going to work?"

"Just lift it enough to get on the bike, it should still cover you." Edward threw a leg over the bike then adjusted himself so I could climb on. I held my dress and slowly lifted myself onto the motorcycle. I slid against the leather seat, my center pressing against Edward's back. I'm not going to lie, it felt amazing. I tentatively wrapped my arms around Edward when he started the bike and lifted the kickstand. "Hold on tight." Edward yelled over the hum of the engine. I wrapped my arms around him tighter as Edward took off.

I was scared to death thinking that at any moment I was going to fly off of this bike and fall to my death on the busy streets of Manhattan but that feeling was also exhilarating. It was a little chilly but the heavy leather jacket and Edward's hard body pressed against my front was enough to keep me mostly warm. During the ride I had to fight the urge to thrust my hips against Edward and hump him like a horny teenager. Much too soon Edward pulled up in front of my building and kicked out the kickstand before lifting himself off.

"How was it?" Edward smiled.

"What?"

"Your first ride."

"How do you know this was my first time?"

"I can just tell." Edward reached out and I took his hand using my other hand to push my dress down between my legs while I dismounted the motorcycle.

"It was amazing." I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. Edward laughed then reached up and unsnapped the helmet before pulling it off of my head. I unzipped his jacket and pulled it off before placing it inside the lock box and pulling out my purse. "Thank you for my ride home." I smiled at him.

"Don't mention it. Have a good night Bella." I felt my heart race as my nickname left his lips. I smiled again and fought the urge to kiss him; I turned and walked towards the door to my building instead.

"Have a good night Ms. Swan." Edward said again from behind me, his thick accent coating the words which made my panties wet.

"You too Mr. Cullen." I smiled over my shoulder at him then pushed the door open and disappeared inside.

Once I was inside my apartment I kicked my heels off and unzipped my dress as I padded to my bedroom. I dropped my dress into the hamper along with my bra and panties. I slid on a pair of cotton pants and a t-shirt then walked to my kitchen for a much needed glass of wine. I plopped down on my couch drinking the wine and fighting my brain to stay focused on the old TV show instead of Edward. I placed the glass on my coffee table then lay back on my couch and closed my eyes. I let my mind drift back to today, the feel of Edward's mouth on mine, his cock pressing against my hip and the way his body felt against mine.

My hands moved on their own accord, sliding over my hard nipples and down my flat stomach, across my hip before resting between my legs. I licked my lips; I couldn't do this, could I? Could I get off on images of my boss fucking me against the solid oak door of his office? My hand moved past the waistband of my pants and I slid my fingers between my soaked lips. My hips jumped as I brushed over my sensitive clit. The things that man did to my body shouldn't be legal.

I slid two fingers deep inside of me, imaging Edward filling me. Stretching me. What it must feel like. A low groan escaped my throat as I spread my legs and started to move my fingers beneath my pants. I gripped my breast, pulling on the nipple as my fingers sped up, moving in a steady rhythm. I moaned his name as my hips started to rock.

"Edward." I moaned as my body started to spiral towards the edge of pleasure. I imagined him watching me, standing at the foot of my bed, telling me what to do. His cock straining against his pants. "Fuck." I dug my head into the couch and arched up as colors started to explode behind me eyes. "Edward." I cried out as I lost control and came around my fingers. I was briefly aware of the loud cracking sound as my body started to come down from the high, my fingers never moving from deep inside of me.

"Isabella?" I opened my eyes and Edward stood in my doorway, my door cracked and hanging on one hinge. The doorframe broken and splintered with pieces decorating the floor. I was suddenly very aware that this wasn't a dream and I had my fingers inside myself while my boss stood in my broken doorway. I jerked my hand out of my pants and stood up.

"What the hell? You kicked in my door?"

**A/N: Have a good weekend! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Everyone was mad at me for leaving it there in the last chapter lol So here we go. I know it's been awhile but people we're quitting at work left and right so I was pulling more shifts then I knew what to do with and I had hit writers block; everyone who sent me a message asking about the update, this is for you Thank you for kicking my ass into gear. I'm writing a one shot for Fandom4LLS called Secrets. You should all check it out. For a small donation you get a shit ton of Fanfic! And mine is very slutty. More on that at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight but I do own this story so don't steal it. **

**Once again, don't read if you have a curfew. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Cannon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Six **

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, this cant' be happening, right? I mean, that's not my boss standing in my broken doorway and just saw me orgasm while I said his name, right? That's just not possible. I started to walk around my coffee table, trying to make sense of everything that was happening.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry." My body was on fire from the intensity of my blush. I hid my face in my hands; I couldn't look at him, not right now. "I thought you were hurt."

"What?" I glanced up at Edward.

"I came up to talk to you and I knocked but you didn't answer then I heard you screaming my name and I thought you were being murdered or something." Oh, I sound like I'm being killed when I cum, great.

"So you kicked in my door?"

"I kept knocking and you weren't answering. I had no other choice."

"No other choice?" I yelled and threw my hands in the air. "What the fuck are you even talking about Edward? You shouldn't have been here in the first place!" I watched as Edward's lips twitched.

"I'm really sorry Bella, honestly. I'll fix your door."

"You're damn right you'll fix my damn door." I walked over to my door trying to shove it back in its place.

"Let me call someone to come and repair your door."

"You do that." I walked into my kitchen and leaned against the counter, a million thoughts running through my head. _What the hell am I going to do? _I wipe down my clean counters trying to sort out my thoughts.

"They won't be able to come until tomorrow morning." I jumped when I heard Edward's voice.

"Well that's great. We live in New York City, Edward; I can't just leave my apartment open."

"I understand this; I'll fix it to the best of my abilities." Edward replied, his jaw twitching. "Where are your tools?"

"Tools? I don't have any tools besides a hammer."

"Seriously? Aren't you from the country?"

"I'm from Forks fucking Washington, not the country you asshole."

"How am I supposed to know what Forks Washington is? Is that the name of the whole town? Forks Washington?" I felt my eye twitch. I was going to murder this man.

"Well now that you see that I'm not being murdered you can leave." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No Isabella, I want to fix your door just let me go and see if your landlord has anything I can use or something…" Edward ran his hands through his hair and started back through the splintered frame. This was the first time I had ever seen him frazzled, normally he was calm and in control. I walked into my living room and looked around. The couch pillows were disheveled and the blanket that normally sat on the back was in a crumbled mess at the end of the cushions. I quickly straightened up trying to erase the memory of what had just occurred. I couldn't help but notice the throbbing between my legs; why did the thought of Edward watching me turn me on? God I was really fucked up.

"I can't get in contact with your landlord." I turned at the sound of Edward's voice. "So what I'm going to do is put your door back in place and move something against it then I'll sleep here on the couch." _On the couch. On the couch that I was just pleasuring myself on. _

"Uh…no." I looked around. "You're not staying here."

"Yes I am." Edward crossed his arms across his chest in a defensive manner. I don't know why he still believed he could intimidate me.

"No, Edward, you're going to go home and leave me the hell alone. If you're lucky I'll come back to work." Something shifted across his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after tonight, how am I supposed to look at you again?"

"Because I kicked in your door?" I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head to the side.

"Seriously?" Edward shrugged then turned around to place my door against the open frame. He fought with it a few minutes and I took the moment to enjoy the muscles moving across his back. Much too soon the door somewhat settled into its rightful place.

"Now what can I push against it?"

"I'll do it when you leave." Edward chuckled.

"I'm not leaving my dear Isabella." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Fine, whatever, it's late and I'm tired." I turned on my heel and marched to my bedroom, slamming the door. "I hope someone breaks in and kills you." I yelled through the wall. Having Edward this close to me was wreaking havoc on my body. If he wasn't in the other room I might have gone for round two with myself. I shook the thought from my head and quickly crawled between the sheets of my bed. _Could I go to work tomorrow? With everything that's happened between us today?_

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

My annoying alarm suddenly shrilled through the room and I slammed my hand down on top of it.

"Shut the fuck up." I muttered trying to wake myself up. It had been a long, restless night as my dreams and every waking thought were filled with Edward and the image of him standing at the foot of my bed while I fucked myself. I sighed and kicked the blankets off of my body before standing up and stretching. My sore muscles pulled and my back popped. I went about my morning routine, getting a shower and pulling my clothes out for the day. I wrapped my towel around me and walked to my kitchen for a cup of coffee. When I stepped out of my room the first thing I noticed was Edward standing in my kitchen in just his briefs, then his gorgeous ass and finally those mouthwatering tattoos that claimed his back. _Get yourself together. _I cleared my throat and Edward jumped turning around. Edward's eyes slowly drug down my body. I had forgotten that I was in a towel. My face lit up with a blush and I started to mutter.

"Um..sorry…I…I…" All cognitive thought left my mind as I stared at the large bulge pressing against the front of his briefs. _How the hell did he keep that monster behind pants?_ I shook my head to void the images of him slamming into me and walked to my kitchen grabbing a coffee mug. I poured a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter taking a sip.

"How did you sleep? You're a little big for my couch." _You're a little big for anything of mine. _I laughed at the thought and when I noticed Edward looking at me with a curious expression I blushed again.

"You could've told me you had a spare bedroom." Edward smirked.

"You said you'd sleep on the couch so that's where I left you." I shrugged.

"It was alright, not exactly my California King but it worked. It smelt like you." My eyes widened and I almost dropped my mug. "Oh my God, no, I didn't mean…_like _you just… Fuck, I'm sorry Bella." Edward raked a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"I need to get ready." I muttered. "I don't want to be late."

"I think your boss will understand." He chuckled making me roll my eyes.

"Still. If I want to be more than a glorified secretary one day, I need to get to work." Edward shifted and I watched his jaw harden.

"They'll be here at eight a.m. to fix your door. I can stay around if you like since it is my fault that it's broken." I just nodded and walked back to my bedroom closing the door behind me. I didn't have the energy to argue with Edward before the sun was up. I changed into some work clothes and ran a blow dryer through my hair before I emerged from my room again. This time Edward was nowhere to be found but I heard the water running in my guest bedroom. I would rather he not be here but at least I didn't have to see him. I quickly grabbed my things and then tried to shove the table out of the front of my door. I kept pushing to no avail_. When the hell did this thing get so heavy?_

"Do you need some help?" Came Edward's sexy voice from behind me.

"Why is this so heavy all of the sudden?"

"Have you ever moved this thing Bella?" I thought back to when I moved in. The movers had taken care of pretty much everything.

"No, I guess not."

"Okay, well it's heavy as fuck." Edward groaned as he shoved the table back to its spot left of my door. _Sweet Jesus the things his body does to me. _All of Edward's muscles strained and bulged as he pushed the table aside. A towel was draped low on his hips and I was praying to baby Jesus that that thing would fall. Sadly, it didn't fall and I was soon on my way to work with thoughts of Edward alone in my apartment.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

Around ten o'clock Edward came into work, hushed whispers followed him through the office as everyone wanted to know why he was late. As he passed by my desk on the way to his office he dropped a note on my desk. I was too busy staring at his slacks, still trying to figure out how he hid that big of a penis behind those thin pants, to notice he dropped it. Once the heavy door closed behind him everyone erupted wanting to know if he was seeing someone new or if someone in his family had died and he was now worth even more money. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my desk. A piece of paper with his handwriting scribbled across it.

_Sorry again about your door. It's good as new and reinforced so no one can get in. _

I blushed and quickly crumpled up the note then threw it in my trashcan. I stared at my computer screen trying to focus on work but to no avail did I finish anything. All I could think about was Edward. Edward and I on my couch, in my bed, against my wall, in the kitchen, in the shower, on his desk, against the glass of his office windows, oh the list goes on and on. At lunch time everyone was on their way out the door except for me, I usually stayed behind and took mine an hour later so I could answer calls. I leaned back in my chair propping my feet up on the edge of my desk and closed my eyes.

"Good to see my money put to use." My eyes flew open at Edward's voice.

"I thought you were at lunch."

"So you decided to take a break?" Edward leaned against my desk, crossing his arms over his chest. I shrugged rolling my eyes.

"I deserve one." I crossed my ankles.

"Why is that?" Edward chuckled.

"Because I work really fucking hard for you Mr. Cullen." I watched as his eyes darkened.

"True. Why aren't you at lunch?"

"You really never pay attention to us do you?"

"I've actually…"Edward stopped. "I'm a busy man."

"Well I never take lunch at noon with everyone else so that I can answer the phone. Since you have companies all over the country a lot of people call at different times because of the time zone changes." Edward nodded his hands falling to his sides.

"You work to hard Isabella." Edward sighed and then his hand started to rub up and down my bare shin. I was momentarily rendered speechless. _Why was he touching me? _

"S-so you keep saying." Edward's hands started to massage my calf and I couldn't suppress the moan. Edward smirked as his hands drifted higher massaging as he went. My head fell back against my chair as his fingers played with the edge of my skirt. Shortly after, his hands disappeared from my body and that made me a little upset. I lifted my head and was met with Edward's face just inches from mine as he bent over my chair. I smiled at him and he quickly returned it before closing the small space between us and pressed his lips against mine. I melted against Edward and quickly deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue along the seam of his lips. Edward tangled his hand in my hair at the base of my head and slid his tongue into my mouth. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Much too soon Edward pulled back with a smile on his face.

"Now that I've taken care of that I can ask you to lunch with me."

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Lunch. With me. Now." Edward stood up and pushed my feet off of my desk.

"I need to stay here and answer the phones."

"Hmm…I seem to remember installing an answering machine on my phones back when I first opened." Edward grinned. "So let's go."

"Alright," I laughed standing up. "Where are we going?"

"To get some pizza." Edward pulled on his coat then held mine open for me. I smiled and slid my arms inside. I know, this is wrong, I shouldn't be having lunch and making out with my boss but hey, a girl can only resist that man for so long. We made our way downstairs where a car was waiting for us.

"I'm glad that we aren't taking your motorcycle this time." I smiled up at him. Edward rolled his eyes smiling and opened my door. I slipped inside and he followed.

"Before we get there I have a favor to ask."

"I knew this was a bribe." I chuckled.

"My parents are having a thing this weekend at their house in the Cape. I was hoping you would come as my guest."

"Your parent's house?" My mouth ran dry.

"Yeah, they have these family things regularly and I usually go alone but I thought maybe you could come along this time."

"Can I think about it?" Edward nodded.

"Of course." We arrived at a little hole in the wall pizzeria and I quickly exited the car. The next hour was spent eating a lot of pizza and light conversation. I had never laughed so hard with anyone except for Rose. I looked down at my watch and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"We have to go, my lunch break is up." I smiled taking a deep breath. "I think I ate way too much." I patted my stomach. Edward laughed leaning back.

"Me too." He groaned stretching. Edward pulled his suit jacket back on then his coat. I smiled standing up and slipping back into my jacket. I walked towards the door as Edward followed with his hand on the small of my back. This was becoming too familiar for me but I couldn't make myself get away from Edward; no matter how badly this could end. The ride back to work was relatively quiet, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I was contemplating whether or not I was going to go with Edward this weekend. Could I face his family? How would he introduce me? As his employee? His assistant?

"We're here." Edward said quietly, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked out the window and saw the large building of Cullen Enterprises. "You should go first." I nodded and gave him a small smile before stepping from the car. Of course we couldn't be seen together, coming in from an extended lunch. Rumors are something I try like hell to avoid and it would kill Edward's image to be seen with his assistant. I rode the elevator and when it opened everyone looked up. They looked relieved, I assumed because I'm not Edward and they went back about their chatter. I sat down at my desk and Angela quickly turned around and rolled her chair to my desk, a smile plastered on her face. _Great. _

"Where have you been ma'am?"

"At lunch…" I eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well because we all come back and to our surprise you aren't here and neither is Mr. Cullen." Angela grinned.

"Well when I left Mr. Cullen was still in his office. I was hungry, I didn't eat breakfast today." I was surprised at how easily the lie came to me.

"Mmm…okay." Angela smiled leaning her elbow on the edge of my desk. "What are you doing this weekend?" I felt my body flush and my heart rate speed up.

"I-I don't know, why?" I avoided looking at my friend.

"Just wondering. I thought maybe we could all go out together. You, Rose, Jasper, myself." Jasper, not to be confused with Mr. Cullen's cousin, was our other friend who we met at the club by accident. He was as gay as could be and was extremely loud, vulgar and always talked about his friend Alice who we had yet to meet. She was apparently a big name designer here in the city.

"I don't think so, maybe another weekend." Angela nodded. "Oh, by the way, what the hell were you doing in a bar on Valentine's Day?" Angela groaned.

"Eric was being too overprotective and I had to get away." I smiled. The elevator dinged and everyone knew who was behind the doors so they all quickly ran back to their desks and started working. I stayed where I was, talking to Angela, because I had no desire to work today. Edward strolled through the office with a smile on his face. Angela gave me a knowing smile and rolled back to her desk. I rolled my eyes at her and threw a file onto her desk. Unfortunately, I'm not the most athletically inclined and the file ended up hitting Edward as he walked by and the papers flew all over the floor. I shot up from my chair.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen." I replied quickly as I dropped to my knees to pick up the various papers that were flying around. I heard Edward chuckle softly as he knelt down.

"It's alright Isabella, but I would have to caution against you trying out for the company softball team anytime soon." I laughed and playfully hit his arm.

"Shut up." I muttered and grabbed the other papers from him before standing up. I dropped the file on Angela's desk and stuck my tongue out at her then walked to my own desk. The rest of the day was uneventful and by six thirty everyone was heading out the door. I shut down my computer and waved at Angela and Eric as they left. I gathered my things and stood up but before leaving I decided to stop by Edward's office. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." Edward replied sternly. I turned the knob and pushed the door open; Edward was standing with his back to me, his suit jacket draped over the back of his chair. He had one hand on his hip and the other holding his cell phone to his ear as he looked out over the city.

"Yes, I'll be there by the late afternoon." He paused. "I hope…I'm working on it." Paused again. "Alright, see you then." Edward ended the call and turned around. "Hello Isabella." Edward smiled at me and I felt my insides melt.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I was just letting you know that I'm the last one here and I'm on my way out." Edward nodded and walked around his desk towards me.

"So have you made your decision about this weekend?"

"Not yet." Edward smiled sadly.

"I don't want you to feel pressured but I would really like it if you would join me." Edward's hands rested on my hips. _Familiarity. Dangerous. So fucking good. _

"I know. I'll think about it tonight and let you know." Edward kissed my forehead and smiled.

"You have my number." I nodded just as Edward placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"That I do." I smiled and turned to leave his office. "I'll let you know by tonight." I walked down the hall to the elevator.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

"You know Emmett, you've been dating my best friend for almost seven months and I don't know a thing about you, not even your last name." I smiled at the big bear of a man sitting on the other end of my couch.

"Oh c'mon Bellsy, you know plenty. You know I'm devishly handsome." He smiled, causing his dimples to deepen. "Have an amazing body," Emmett lifted his shirt showing his abs. "And am fucking hilarious." I started laughing finishing my glass of wine. Rose and Emmett had come over after I got home for dinner and a game of drunken Phase 10. The cards were discarded after I won and Emmett started to pout.

"Where do you work Em?"

"Oh girly, I'm a big hotshot lawyer, didn't you know?" Rose started laughing as she took a shot of tequila. "I own my own law firm."

"Well I'll be damned! A lawyer!" I took the shot Rose was holding out. "That's why Rosie likes you!" I joked causing Emmett to laugh and slap Rosalie's ass as she walked by.

"Probably." He shrugged his big shoulders. "But I'm dumb enough to fall for it." He gave her a toothy grin.

"You guys are killing me with all this lovey dovey shit." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh don't listen to her, she's just sexually frustrated."

"You should help her out with that Rose baby." Emmett offered, his voice full of hope. Rose smirked at him putting her hand on her hip.

"You think?" She walked towards me and I was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Hells yes!" Emmett bellowed. Rose punched Emmett in the leg as hard as she could.

"You're such a man." Rose laughed falling down on the couch between us.

"I have to go make a phone call, don't fuck on my couch." I walked into my room and closed the door. I picked up my phone and slid my finger through my contacts until I landed on his name. _Edward Cullen. _I smiled and clicked on it watching the call connect.

"Hello?" Edward's deep voice floated through my receiver.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hello Isabella." Edward chuckled. I slapped my hand against my forehead. _I'm a moron. _

"So um…I'll do it with you." I picked at my shirt.

"I'm sorry?" I felt the alcohol course through my blood and started giggling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean _it, _although; don't think I haven't thought about it."

"That's good to know." _Fuck his voice makes me wet. _"Does it now, Isabella?" Edward's voice became deeper and I felt every nerve in my body come alive.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You did." I could hear his smile.

"Fuck my life."

"Have you been drinking?"

"That I have."

"Well I hope I won't find you wondering the streets tonight."

"Oh, no, I'm in my apartment with Rose and her boyfriend."

"I'm glad you'll be safe, Isabella. So were you calling to say you'll go with me to the Cape?"

"Yes, Sir." I smiled and sat on the end of my bed.

"I'm pleased to hear that. I will pick you up tomorrow morning. It's a five hour drive so be ready around nine, okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Get some rest Isabella."

"I will Mr. Cullen. Good night."

"Good night." The line went dead and my phone slipped out of my hand and landed on my bed. I walked out and found Rose grinding on top of Emmett. I wish I could say this was the first or last time I'd encounter this image but I doubt it.

"What did I tell you guys?"

"We aren't fucking!" Rose defended herself.

"No dry humping either." I made a face and started cleaning up the various empty bottles around my living room and kitchen.

"You could join Bells!" I heard a slap and I assumed Rose had hit Emmett again.

"Alright you guys, you can stay in the spare room or you can take a cab home but you aren't driving." I picked up Emmett's keys and tossed them into the bowl that sat next to my door.

"Bells is this the same door you've always had?" Rose stood in front of it with her head cocked to the side. "It looks different." I bit down on my bottom lip.

"I don't know what you're talking about; it's the same as it was the last time you were here."

"Hmm…it looks…whiter. Like it's new." Rose ran her hand over it.

"For the love of God Rose, it's a fucking door." Emmett groaned and Rose glared at him.

"Anyway, we're gone. I called a cab while you were in your room. I'll see you later, but won't be available this weekend; we're going out of town so I'll stop by and pick up his keys early in the morning." I nodded. "I'm meeting his parents." Rosalie looked at me excitedly. They walked out of my apartment and waited on the elevator; once it arrived they stepped inside.

"Oh Bellsy! Cullen!" Emmett yelled out, probably waking a few of my neighbors.

"I'm sorry?" I felt my heart stop.

"That's my last name girl." He smiled and waved as the doors closed.

_Cullen? _

_Oh God no. _

**A/N: So I promise I'll stay on top of my writing this time! Sorry about the huge gap between updates. As I was saying, I'm writing a one shot for the Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma Society. Everyone should head on over there and make a donation for some awesome FF! Check them out at their website www . fandom4lls . blogspot . com **

**It's called Secrets! **

**I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh, no they can't**

Driving fast now  
Don't think I know how to go slow  
Where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are

Cool these engines  
Calm these jets  
I ask you, "How hot can it get?"  
As you wipe off beads of sweat  
Slowly, you say, "I'm not there yet"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story! I love the reviews and I'm sorry I can't reply to everyone. I will be updating this biweekly instead of weekly (how it started out) so that way there will be an update more often. Away we go with the beginning of our weekend! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own this shit so don't steal it. **

I paced my living room and hit the green phone on my screen calling Rosalie for the eighteenth time. Straight to voicemail, just like the other seventeen. _How could she have let this happen? _

_Maybe she didn't know, Cullen is a common name, right? _

_Maybe Emmett was his distant cousin and his parents just happen to be having a get together this weekend too. _

_Maybe I'm a fucking idiot. _

_I'm a fucking idiot. _

I checked the time, 4:14 a.m. I needed to try and sleep and I still had to pack. _Why am I still going? This is going to be disaster. _

I went into my bedroom, all traces of alcohol now scared shitless out of my system. I grabbed the small suitcase I brought with me on short trips and unzipped it, letting it fall open on top of my bed. I then walked into my closet staring at all of the clothes I owned, nothing telling me to grab it. I picked up my phone again and called my friend Jasper.

"Ballsy! How the hell are you?" I smiled to myself.

"In need of my gay friend and his fashion advice."

"Oh? Where are we jet setting to this time? Is that hot piece of ass you call a boss going?"

"Yeah, actually I'm going to his parent's house in Cape Cod for the weekend." I picked at a loose thread on my shirt when I was met by silence. "Are you there?" I checked my phone to see if the call had been dropped.

"I'm here. I'm sorry honey but I think I just fell out in the floor. Did you say his parent's house?"

"Yes." I answered quietly.

"When were you going to tell me you were sleeping together?"

"We aren't!" I quickly defended myself. "He just needed someone to accompany him."

"I thought you said he always had some bimbo on his arm?"

"He does." I didn't want to think about the odds that he actually _needed _someone. "I don't know, just…I'm going."

"Alright well I'm here if you wanna talk about it." I smiled.

"I know. Anyway, what should I wear?"

"Well it's March so it's going to be cold as hell. Just some cute sweaters, not those awful ones you wear to work!"

"Hey! What's wrong with my cardigans?"

"Um, they look like you shot your grandmother in 1970 and stole them from her. That's what." I pouted, I liked those cardigans damn it. I pulled down an oversized white knit sweater that Rose had bought me one Christmas and packed it along with a matching brown one and some jeans.

"So I think Rose is going to be there and she doesn't know I'm coming."

"Why will she be there?" I started packing up toiletries into a small plastic bag.

"She's dating someone who I know is somehow related to my boss."

"Wait, Emmett?"

"Yeah, they have the same last name and earlier tonight she said she'll be meeting his parents out of town this weekend."

"So he's like, his brother?"

"That's what I'm thinking."

"Aww fuck I wish I could come! Do they have a sister? I could pretend to be straight and turned on by boobs or whatever gets straight men going." I laughed.

"I have no idea. I thought he was an only child because he never talks about his family."

"Maybe he's just a private person. You should take me along just for shits and giggles."

"No thank you, I'm nervous enough without having to worry about you embarrassing me." Jasper gasped.

"When is the last time I embarrassed you?" I opened my mouth to remind him of countless times but he cut me off. "Never mind, don't answer that. Point taken, I shall be at home moping around because I'm not at the Cape on a yacht." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm going to go, I still have to pack and try and sleep."

"Don't worry about it so much Bell, it'll be alright."

"Yeah, yeah. Night." I smiled again.

"Good night." The call ended and I tossed my phone onto the bed. I thought briefly about calling Edward to cancel but decided I couldn't do that to him. My phone lit up beside me signaling that I had a message.

_**Edward Cullen**_

_Are you awake by any chance? _

I felt my stomach tighten up as I read the message. I quickly replied before I could decide against it.

_I am. _

I waited for a reply but one never came so I plugged my phone into its charger and went about my business. I opened my underwear drawer and debated on whether or not I should grab my 'sexy' panty sets. _Why would you pack those Bella? God you're a whore. _I picked out a midnight blue lace set and a black one throwing them into my suitcase before zipping it up. I carried my bag to my front door placing it next to it then went through my apartment, making sure everything was clean and where it should be. By the time I was finished it was almost six o'clock.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

I groaned as a loud banging woke me out of my peaceful slumber. I sat up looking around; at some point last night I had finally fallen asleep. The banging started again. _What the fuck? _There it was again.

"Who the hell is it?!" I yelled at the door as I walked through my living room. I unlocked my door and jerked it open angrily. "What?" I grumbled.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Edward chuckled holding two Starbucks cups. I felt my face start to heat up and I looked down towards the ground.

"Thanks." I mumbled taking the paper cup from him and retreating back inside my apartment. I heard Edward close the door behind me as I sipped the hot liquid, thanking the gods for this sweet nectar of life.

"Long night?"

"Kinda." I turned and faced Edward; he was wearing a blue polo that hugged his chest deliciously and a pair of gray slacks.

"Are you packed and ready to go or do you need a few more minutes?" I gulped the burning liquid before meeting his eyes.

"I'm good just let me get dressed." Edward nodded as his eyes swept over my body. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, frozen under his gaze. A soft smile graced his features as his eyes traveled back up to mine. I cleared my throat and quickly turned, walking back inside my room before closing the door. I set my coffee on my dresser and took a few deep breaths. _You can do this Bella; it's not the first weekend you've spent with Edward. _I changed into a pair of black jeans and an emerald colored long sleeve shirt with silver flats then brushed my hair out.I picked up my coffee cup and walked back into my living room where Edward was currently looking through the pictures on my wall.

"Is this your mom?" He pointed to a picture of my parents when they were 17.

"Yeah, back when my mom started dating my dad."

"You look a lot like her." He mused quietly.

"Well, are you ready to go?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Of course." Edward smiled and walked to my door picking up my suitcase. I grabbed my purse and looked around my apartment one more time before following him out the door and locking it behind me.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

"How much longer until we're there?" I groaned stretching my feet out over the dashboard of Edward's Audi. Edward raised an eyebrow as he watched me.

"You sound like a five year old." I pouted and crossed my arms looking over at him. "Around thirty minutes."

"I feel like I've been in this car forever!" I huffed running my palms over my jeans. I rolled my head against the headrest and let myself enjoy the view of the coast. "It's so pretty out here." Edward hummed in the affirmative. I looked towards him, taking a moment to drink in the vision of Edward Cullen. His hair was in wild disarray, more than normal, and his jaw had a slight five o'clock shadow. The dark Ray Bans that sat atop his nose made him look so fucking sexy.

"We're almost there." I looked out the windshield and sat up, slipping my shoes back on. I looked around as we drove down the street between enormous houses, each one bigger than the last. After a few minutes Edward pulled into a long driveway that led to a very large, two story white house with a wraparound porch on each level and a circular drive littered with expensive foreign cars. Edward turned off his car and shifted to look at me.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied honestly then stepped out of the car into the crisp, cool air. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and waited for Edward to grab our bags from the trunk.

"Let's go." He led the way up the steps and through the front door. From the outside the house appeared old and weathered but inside, everything was new and modern. The front door led to the open floor plan of the first story. The large living room had floor to ceiling windows and book cases and led to the dining room off the left and a sun room on the right. Straight ahead was the kitchen which had stainless steel appliances and granite countertops and a staircase that led to the upper floors. Huge accordion-style doors were pushed open and led to the back porch and beach.

"Damn." I mumbled taking it all in. "This is intense."

"Edward!" A woman who appeared to be in her early fifties came rushing towards us and latched onto Edward, hugging him tightly. "I didn't think you'd actually come." Tears welled up in her bright blue eyes as she looked up at him. Edward looked slightly uncomfortable as he shifted in her embrace.

"I said I was coming."

"Yes but it wouldn't be the first time you promised to come and "work" got in the way." Edward sighed rolling his eyes.

"Isabella, this is my mother, Esme, mom this is Isabella." The woman named Esme turned towards me, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Isabella, it's so nice to meet you!" She grinned pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Call me Bella, please."

"Of course, come meet everyone else, Bella." Esme pulled me by the hand through the kitchen and out onto the deck. There were chairs all arranged in a circle around a built in stone fire pit. "Carlisle, meet Edward's…" Her eyes searched mine. Here was the moment, what was I? How should I introduce myself? As his employee? His secretary? His…_friend?_ "Meet Bella." She smiled sweetly and turned back to Carlisle.

"Well hello there Bella." The tall blonde man in front of me smiled and held out his hand. _Holy fuck balls, hello daddy Cullen. _I smiled and shook his hand not wanting to ever let go of this gorgeous older man. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." I blushed as he smiled at me and kissed the back of my hand. _People still did that?_ Carlisle gave me a small smile and pulled his hand from mine.

"Bella?" Edward's voice pulled me out of my dirty day dream. I cleared my throat and blushed ten times brighter as I fidgeted.

"Did you grow up near power lines?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" I shook my head.

"No reason." _Is it possible for all the men in one family to be so gorgeous? _

"Edward, show Bella where you two will be staying." Edward nodded and walked towards the stairs, motioning for me to follow. I walked upstairs behind Edward and down a wide hallway to the last door on the left. Edward pushed the door open and dropped our bags next to it. It was a nice room, painted a soft blue color with tan accents. The four poster bed had a white canopy, white sheets and pillows, French doors opened up to the porch/balcony thing that this house had going on and over looked the rough waters of the ocean. It was beautiful.

"So, I can sleep on the floor if you'll be uncomfortable."

"I've already slept with you Edward." I smirked and walked over opening the French doors. I stepped out onto the balcony and looked around. I could stay here forever.

"Well hello there Miss Swan." I jumped and looked to my right where Jasper was leaning against the railing in a pair of tan linen pants and a thick brown sweater. _Mmm mmm mmmm._

"Well hello Mr. Cullen."

"You're no longer in the office so I expect to be called Jasper this weekend."

"Alright Jasper," I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "Only if you stop with the Miss Swan thing." Jasper gave me a crooked grin.

"Then Bella it is. How is it my cousin tricked you into coming with him?" Jasper stepped closer to me.

"He just asked and I agreed one drunken night."

"Ah, he inebriated you." I laughed.

"No, I inebriated myself." Jasper chuckled and stepped even closer, causing me to press myself back against the railing.

"He really shouldn't have brought you to the lion's den." Jasper smirked as he ran the back of his fingers over my jaw. I swallowed thickly feeling my panties become drenched.

"Maybe I wanted to come." I shrugged.

"I can oblige that for you if you like." I felt my face heat up.

"Leave her alone Jasper, you've had your fun." Edward chuckled from behind him. Jasper smiled and stepped back and I took that opportunity to suck as much of the cold salty air into my lungs as possible. I was going to die before the weekend was over.

"Hey shitheads!" Came a booming and very recognizable voice from inside our room. I buried my face in my hands as Edward and Jasper walked back inside the room. _It's now or never._

"Hey Em." I heard Edward say.

"So what's up moms said you had a girl up here. Where's the unlucky lady?" Something that sounded like a slap resonated from the room before I heard Edward talk.

"She's on the balcony. Bella?" He called out. I felt my stomach drop as I slowly walked around the corner of the door and stepped inside. Emmet's face stilled and his mouth slowly hung open as it registered just who I was.

"No shit! Bellsy?" Edward looked between the two of us, completely confused.

"Hey Em." I smiled feeling like I was going to vomit at any second.

"Rose!" He yelled out. "Get in here! You won't believe this!"

"What is it Em?" Rose asked as she rounded the corner into the room. Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks the minute she saw me. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Edward asked looking between the three of us.

"I'm guessin' these three know each other."

"No shit Jasper. How?"

"Rosalie is my best friend, Edward." I muttered.

"Wait, this is Rose?" He pointed to her and I nodded. "Oh shit…I had no idea Bella, I'm sorry."

"Wait just a damn minute, Edward? Edward Cullen…Cullen…fuck, you're the asshole who's been ruining my friends life."

"Rosalie!" I gasped covering my mouth with my hand.

"What do you mean ruining her life?" Edward's shoulders squared off.

"Maybe we should just cool off for a second." Jasper intervened and pushed Edward back towards me. I wrapped my hand around Edward's bicep and pulled him back.

"Let's go get a drink and leave the ladies alone for a minute." Emmett suggested and wrapped one meaty arm around each of the other men before pulling them from the room. Edward didn't have time to disagree before the door closed.

"So you're spending the weekend with your boss that you hate?"

"Rosalie, don't." I sighed.

"I'm sorry; I'm just trying to figure out what the hell is going on here."

"How about telling me why you never mentioned that Emmett and Edward are related?"

"I didn't know, Bella. I never made the connection in their last names and we never go to Emmett's place so I haven't seen pictures of his family."

"This is just glorious."

"How long have you and Edward been," She paused. "Spending time together?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How long has this been going on and you haven't been telling me?"

"Knock it off Rosalie, we aren't together." I felt anger rise inside of me. I didn't know what Edward and I were doing but I wasn't going to sit here and figure it out with Rose. "There's nothing going on between Edward and myself, he invited me here for the weekend and I agreed; nothing more, nothing less." Rose nodded but I could tell she wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Well this should be an interesting weekend." I couldn't agree more.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

"So tell me Bella, what is it you do?" Carlisle asked as we were all starting in on the apple pie that Esme made for dessert. My eyes darted to Edward who was sitting next to me then back at Carlisle.

"I'm a secretary trying to climb the corporate ladder." I smiled causing Carlisle to chuckle. I was sitting between Edward and Jasper with Emmett and Rose across from us and Carlisle and Esme at the ends of the table. My thoughts had been preoccupied by the gorgeous men that surrounded this table through most of dinner but I was trying to keep my mind PG for now.

"And how is it you met my dear Edward?" Esme inquired.

"Bella works for me." Edward admitted. I felt the sinking feeling in my stomach return as I watched Esme and Carlisle exchange looks, having a silent conversation in a way that only couples who have been together over a decade can. Esme gave me a sweet smile then turned her attention to Rose.

"Rosalie, what do you do for a living?"

"Ma, Rose owns her own garage. It's pretty bad ass! You have to see it." Emmett then launched into a long discussion about how awesome Rose's garage was and all the things she was capable of, effectively taking the heat off of me.

"Stop trying to make a good impression." Edward whispered in my ear causing my skin to break out in goose bumps.

"They already love you because you brought Edward." Jasper whispered into my other ear. My body was sent into overdrive after that, I was hypersensitive to the two men on each side of me. Edward's hand found its way to my leg and was slowly making circles on the inside of my knee. I hated myself for wearing jeans in that moment.

"Bella?" I jerked my head up and looked at Jasper.

"Yeah?" I cleared my throat, my face heating up.

"Esme asked if you were finished." He motioned to my plate.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry." I quickly picked up my plate and handed it to Esme, blushing bright red.

"It's okay dear." Esme smiled sweetly then disappeared into the kitchen.

"It's been a long day, I'm going to go help your mother clean up then we're going to bed. I will see you all in the morning. It was lovely meeting you Bella and Rosalie." Carlisle smiled as he stood up then made his way into the kitchen.

"Let's go outside." Edward offered holding out his hand. I took his hand standing up and followed him to the back door. He picked up a sweater that was hanging next to the door and held it open for me.

"Whose is that? I don't want to wear someone's clothing without permission…" I fidgeted.

"Calm down, it's mine." Edward chuckled and I slid my arms into it wrapping it around my body. We walked down the steps of the back porch onto the beach not stopping until we were close to the water. I looked at the dark sky littered with millions of stars and a full moon; it was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful out here." Edward nodded.

"A lot different than the city, that's for sure." We walked along the shore in a comfortable silence, neither of us feeling the need to talk until Edward spoke up.

"Bella?" I looked up at Edward.

"Yes?" I stopped walking and turned towards him. His skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. The only sound I could hear were the waves crashing against the shore and my racing heart.

"I don't know what is it about you that I find so fucking fascinating but I want to find out." Edward slid his hand into my hair running his fingers through the strands. "I want a chance to take you out and discover everything I possibly can about you, if you'll let me." Was he talking about a date? Could we do that? What about our professional lives?

"Edward I don't think-"

"Isabella, please." Edward's eyes searched mine. "Forget about the fact that I'm your boss for just a second." I looked down where my feet were slowly becoming burrowed in the sand. This was such a bad idea but I couldn't bring myself to care. This could blow up in our faces, I could lose my job. He could lose all respect from his colleagues. What would I do if I lost my job? _Oh God. _

"Okay." I whispered so quietly I barely even heard it. Edward pulled on my hair causing me to look up at him.

"Okay? Meaning you'll let us explore whatever this is going on between us?" I nodded feeling the edges of my eyes burning from tears. _This is such a bad fucking idea. _The megawatt smile that lit up Edward's face was out of this world, I had never seen him look so content. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." I smiled trying to ignore the bad feeling that was settling into my stomach.

Edward lowered his face to mine and before I could take a breath his lips were on mine, setting my body ablaze. He ravaged my mouth, claiming it for his own. I moaned pressing my body against Edward's as his tongue delved into every inch of my mouth. I kissed him as if my life depended on it, my hands fisting his shirt, trying to pull him as close as possible to me.

"I found more!" A voice rang out. I jumped back from Edward looking around. There was a young girl, probably eight or nine, running along the shore with a flashlight and a bucket picking up seashells.

"Let's go back to the house." Edward chuckled and took my hand in his before leading us back to his parent's house. We didn't speak again until we were back inside his room. I removed my shoes, shaking the sand out over the balcony and wiping off the sand on my pants. I opened my suitcase trying to locate my pajamas.

"Great." I ran a hand over my face.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked facing me; he had discarded his shirt and was now standing in front of me in just his slacks.

"I forgot to pack something to sleep in."

"You can have my t-shirt if you like, or you can ask Rose if she has something." I knew exactly what was going on in the room across the hall and there was no way in hell I was knocking on that door.

"I'll ask her tomorrow, can I borrow your shirt for the night?" Edward nodded and walked to the small dresser. "You put your clothes in the dresser?" Edward smiled sheepishly.

"I don't like for my clothes to be wrinkled." I laughed.

"Of course you don't."

"Here ya' go." Edward tossed me an old gray shirt with letters that were so faded I could barely read them. "The bathroom's behind you." Edward motioned to the door. I smiled and disappeared inside. I looked at myself in the mirror, studying my face.

"You can do this; it's just your boss that you may now be dating. No big deal. Just go and sleep with him, you've shared a bed before." I whispered to my reflection. "Just don't have sex with him; not tonight." I pointed at my reflection then went about my nightly routine of washing my face and changing into my pajamas. I slid on a pair of red lace panties then slipped the shirt over my head. It hung down below my ass, thankfully, effectively covering my underwear. I opened the bathroom door and turned the light off before walking out.

Edward was in bed with the blankets pooled around his hips, his chest bare as he leaned back against the headboard. _Fuck me. _He smiled at me and patted the bed next to him. I dropped my things into my suitcase then slowly made my way over to the bed. I pulled the comforter back praying to God that he had pants on. I saw the edge of Edward's briefs but no hint of any pajama bottoms. I was about to jump on my boss and hump him like a horny teenage girl when he broke the silence.

"Are you getting in?" Edward asked, uncertainty lacing his words.

"Yeah, sorry, I was lost in thought." I climbed into bed pulling the blankets up around me before laying my head on the pillow. Edward smiled down at me and ran his fingers though my hair causing me to let out a small moan.

"Good night _mia_ _bella_." Was the last thing I heard before I let myself succumb to sleep.

**A/N: Don't kill me, they will do the dirty very soon. Remember Bella only slept about two hours before they left so she was very tired. :) Don't be mad at her for not ravaging Edward. I'm sorry there was such a lapse in chapters, I'm trying to figure out how to schedule my life and failing miserably. **

**Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say except enjoy. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Cannon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Eight **

I awoke the next morning to the sound of laughing and the smell of coffee wafting through the bright bedroom. I squinted against the sun streaming in through the open French doors and stretched, pressing my stomach farther into the comfortable bed. I snuggled further into the warm shelter of the bed pushing my hair out of my face. I stretched my left arm as far as I could; just the coolness of the empty bed met my hand. _Where was Edward? _I decided it was probably time for me to get out of bed and be sociable so with one last stretch I pushed the heavy comforter off of my body and dragged myself from the bed.

After running a brush through my hair and washing my face I grabbed a thick cotton robe that hung from the back of the bathroom door and made my way out of the bedroom. Pictures lined the walls of the hallway, pictures of Emmett, Edward and Jasper through the years. The laughing became louder as I walked downstairs towards the kitchen. Edward was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms slung low on his hips and was leaning over the bar. The muscles in his back rippling with each subtle movement in such a delicious manner.

"Ballsy!" Emmett boomed sitting on a stool across from Edward, a huge smile plastered on his face. Edward turned to face me, a smile growing across his face and I found myself smiling back.

"Morning." I grinned and walked over to the coffee maker, pouring myself a large mug full. "Where's Rose?"

"She left with mom this morning for shopping." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad I missed that."

"Rosalie actually wanted to wake you up." Edward chuckled. "But then she said you'd probably stab her."

"Well I'm glad she knows." I sipped the coffee, not caring that it burned my throat on the way down. Shopping was the _last _thing I planned to do this weekend.

"So what are we going to do today?" Jasper asked.

"Let's go play some football!" Emmett yelled slamming his hand down on the counter top. Jasper groaned shaking his head.

"That's all you ever want to do, why didn't you just go pro like everyone wanted you to?" My ears perked up. _Emmett could've been a professional football player?_ I stared at the kitchen sink trying to pretend I wasn't listening.

"You know why Jasper, shut up." Something shifted in the air and it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. I turned around leaning my back against the counter and looked between the three men. Emmett and Jasper seemed to be off in their own worlds but Edward, well he was staring right at me. His green eyes trying to burn a hole straight through me.

"Bella, why don't you let me take you out today? Show you the Cape?" I nodded holding my coffee with both hands closer to my body.

"Sounds good, let me go change." I hurried from the room and up the stairs trying to dodge the painful silence. Whispers followed me and I wanted nothing more than to stand there and eavesdrop but how exactly would I explain what I was doing if I was caught. I closed the door behind me leaning against it as I finished off my coffee trying to wake up. I looked around the room listening to the waves crash into the shore below the window.

"Bella?" A knock fell against the door behind me. I jumped and turned around opening the door.

"Yeah?" Edward smiled at me and I felt my heart speed up.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh," I shook my head. "Yeah, of course. Sorry." I opened the door wider and stepped aside, letting him enter. Edward closed the door as he walked inside the room.

"Dress warm." He said as he walked into the closet. I nodded and walked to my suitcase opening it up. "You should really put your clothes away; they'll get all wrinkled in your suitcase." I looked up at Edward from where I was kneeling, all sorts of dirty thoughts racing through my mind in an instant.

"That's great, I mean fine, I'm not worried about it." I licked my dry lips watching Edward smirk at me. I cleared my throat and looked back at my clothes before I ravaged my boss on the spot. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater then walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower then we can go."

"I'll be downstairs waiting." Edward called from inside the closet.

Once I was showered, my hair was dry and I was dressed I made my way back downstairs where the Cullen men all sat around a large flat screen TV yelling at each other. On TV there was some sports clips playing and each time the clip ended they started yelling again. Carlisle and Edward sat on the loveseat adjacent to the couch that Emmett was parked in the middle of and Jasper was sitting in a recliner closest to the TV. The football player on TV ran to the end of the field making a touchdown and all four men shot out of their seats cheering. It was quite a sight to see.

"Edward!" I yelled over the noise. All four men's heads shot towards me and they all had the same embarrassed look as the other three sat down. Jasper quickly turned the TV down looking at Emmett and Carlisle.

"Uh, hey Bella," Edward smiled sheepishly. "Ready to go?" I nodded trying my hardest not to burst out laughing. "Okay, let's go." Edward sidestepped Carlisle's feet making his way towards me. He led me to the front door with his hand on my lower back, only removing it so he could help me into my coat.

"So, where are we going?"

"I don't really know." Edward chuckled opening the passenger side door for me. I slid into the cold leather, thankful for my coat. Edward jogged around the car to his side, slipping inside. Edward's hand slid over my knee, resting there as he pulled out of his parent's driveway. I could feel the heat from his hand burning through my jeans, my body slowly coming alive under his touch. We drove in silence, Edward's hand never moving while I tried to stay calm and controlled. I wanted nothing more than to slide Edward's hand higher up my thigh but in reality that probably wasn't a good idea.

"Are you hungry?" Edward's voice pulled me out of my naughty fantasy.

"Actually I am." Edward nodded and pulled into a small diner located between an antique shop and a thrift store.

"This place has the best breakfast in the world." Edward got out of the car hurrying around to open my door. I stepped out into the crisp air and followed Edward inside. The diner was small, with red leather booths and white tables. Newspaper clippings of every major event from 1920 to now were framed around the room. The smell of fried food and syrup engulfed you the minute you entered.

"Sit wherever you like." A large woman behind the bar called out. Edward led me over to a booth by the wall under a newspaper that was ran the day after Pearl Harbor was attacked. The woman that had spoken to us earlier came over to our table, she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, a pink apron with the diner's emblem was wrapped around her hips. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll just have a glass of orange juice please." I smiled at her.

"I'll have coffee." She nodded and handed us each a menu before disappearing behind the bar again to get our drinks.

"I like this place." I smiled as I looked around.

"Yeah, it has character." I looked over the menu, sliding my coat off.

"Have you decided on what you wanna eat?" The waitress reappeared setting our drinks down in front of us.

"I have, are you ready Edward?" Edward nodded motioning for me to order first. After we ordered our food and returned our menus a silence fell over both of us. I was unsure of what to say and judging by the way Edward kept messing with his watch so was he.

"So…" Edward cleared his throat and straightened in the booth. I felt like I was a teenager again, on my first date with my father sitting outside the diner in his police cruiser.

"Did you grow up in New York?" I asked as I sipped my orange juice.

"No, I was in Chicago until I was ten." I could tell by the way he looked around it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. "Is Forks anywhere near Seattle?"

"Kind of, it's closer to Canada though."

"I enjoy Canada, have you ever been?" Edward straightened in his seat again taking a sip of his coffee.

"No." I ran my palms over my jeans trying to relax. I couldn't figure out why it was so uncomfortable all of the sudden.

"Why is this so awkward?" Edward's eyes shifted around the diner. _Because you're my boss. _

"I'm not sure." I ran my finger through the condensation gathering on my glass.

"So tell me about yourself." I crossed my legs, my teeth biting into the inside of my lip.

"What do you want to know? You already know where I'm from, where I went to school and why I'm in New York."

"Yes, but none of those things really tell me about you." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Did you always want to go the business route?"

"No, did you?" Edward chuckled, lines deepening around the outsides of his eyes, and shook his head.

"These are my questions. What did you want to do?"

"I wanted to be an artist." I shrugged feeling slightly embarrassed. Edward slid his hand across the table, his fingers stroking the soft flesh of my wrist.

"Why didn't you become one?" I watched his fingers rhythmically caress my skin.

"I took a few business courses as electives and found I had a knack for it." I lied.

"Here we go," The waitress returned with a plate in each hand. "Waffles for you," She sat the plate in front of Edward. "And here are your eggs and hash browns dear."

"Thank you." I smiled up at her pulling my hand away from Edward.

"Can I get you two anything else?"

"No thank you." Edward responded before picking up the syrup and drenching his waffles in it.

"How did you become a business tycoon if you didn't want this career?"

"Family business," Edward answered simply then took a large bite of his waffles. "Is that your natural hair color?" I let out a loud laugh.

"What?" I smiled.

"Is that your natural hair color?" Edward asked again shrugging his shoulders.

"As far as I know it is, yes."

"It's a very pretty color."

"Well thank you." I smiled feeling my cheeks heat up.

"I enjoy how easily you blush Isabella," Edward's voice had dropped and I felt my face becoming hotter, much to Edward's amusement. I cleared my throat.

"You did that on purpose you bastard." I took a large drink of my orange juice.

"Did what?" Edward cocked an eyebrow, his eyes roaming over my body.

"So Emmett could've been a professional football player?" Edward's eyes hardened.

"He could have, yes." Edward straightened back up cutting into his food.

"Can I ask what happened?" I took a bite of my food.

"You could, it doesn't mean I'll answer."

"You should've been a lawyer." I mumbled looking outside through the glass door of the diner. I pushed my plate away signaling that I was finished and sat back in the booth. Edward had a last bite left on his plate and his waffles did look delicious. I picked up my fork and stabbed the soggy piece before sliding it through left over syrup on his plate. I brought my fork to my mouth, syrup sliding off of the breakfast pastry. I slid my tongue out to catch the falling syrup before wrapping my lips around the fork and pulling it back through them. Edward's eyes never left my mouth.

"Did you want that?" I asked after I had swallowed.

"No," Edward shook his head. "You look much better eating it." I smiled and licked my lips before setting my fork down.

"Where to now?" Edward dropped a fifty on the table before returning his wallet to the back pocket of his slacks.

"It's a surprise." I rolled my eyes and slid from the booth. Edward waved a thank you to the waitress and pushed the door open for me. Once we were settled back inside his car I turned to look at him.

"I don't like surprises." Edward glanced over at me before looking back at the road.

"Too bad." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Can't you just tell me?" Edward slid his hand over my thigh.

"No." I had to grip the door to keep from thrusting my hips. _What the hell is wrong with me? I want to hump my boss's hand. Sweet Jesus. _

"Why do you have to be such an ass sometimes?"

"You know, no one has ever talked to me the way you do."

"What do you mean?"

"As blatantly as you do."

"You mean no one has ever called you an ass?"

"Of course they have, but never anyone that I could fire." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe more people need to have a backbone." Edward laughed.

"Maybe." Edward's hand continued to move over my leg as I looked out the window. We pulled onto an old road hidden by overhanging trees.

"If you wanted to murder me you could've done it back in New York, higher chance of passing it off as a random mugging." Edward chuckled shaking his head.

"You really don't like being surprised."

"I told you." We passed an old wooden fence and the road changed to sand. "Where are we going?" I sat up straighter in my seat.

"Calm down." Edward slowed to a stop and exited the car motioning for me to follow him. I hurried from the car towards him. Edward took my hand in his leading me farther down the sand path until we reached the shore.

"Wow." I looked around, nothing but the ocean and trees for as far as I could see.

"This is where I use to hide away when I was younger. I stumbled upon it by accident and never wanted to leave. There is an old run down cabin over there," Edward pointed to our left. "I suppose this was their private beach." I smiled shaking my head.

"It's beautiful out here." Edward sat on the shore pulling me down with him. I sat between his legs leaning back against his chest, a comfortable silence washing over us as I watched the waves lap at the shoreline. It was peaceful, so much different than our life in the city. _Our life? _

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as his arms came around me.

"How quiet it is."

"It's a lot different isn't it?" I nodded.

"Have you ever been inside that house?" Edward looked towards the neglected cabin.

"Um no, that's trespassing." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"C'mon." I stood up and brushed the sand from my pants.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked refusing to move from his position on the ground.

"C'mon!" I waved my hand walking towards the cabin. The white paint was peeling from the house and a few boards were missing from the porch. The old red swing that hung from rusted chains on the porch was covered in dirt and branches.

"Bella what are you doing?" I stepped up onto the porch and pulled on the wooden screen door listening to it squeak open and grasped the bronze doorknob.

"Live a little Cullen." I pushed open the front door and stepped inside. It opened into the living room which was bare except for an old timey rocking chair that sat by the dilapidated brick fireplace. There was dust and dirt covering the floor as I stepped farther inside.

"Bella I don't think we should be in here."

"Edward how long have you been coming here?"

"Since I was twelve, why?"

"And you've never seen anyone here?"

"No…"

"So what makes you think someone will magically show up on this day at the exact moment we're inside?" I walked through the open archway into what I assumed was a dining room. There was a large table with six chairs covered with a used to be white cloth. I looked behind me; Edward was still standing awkwardly in the houses threshold.

"C'mon Edward, for me?" Edward sighed and looked around again before stepping inside and walking towards me. I smiled when he stepped up next to me. "Good job." I grinned and took his hand walking into the kitchen. A 1960's refrigerator was situated beside the doorway with countertops leading along the wall to its right all the way around the small kitchen. The cabinets were yellow with green countertops. A busted window with a branch growing inside was above the sink and another hung above the stove.

"This place is amazing," I smiled up at Edward. "Let's go upstairs." Edward nodded and stepped aside so I could exit the kitchen. I drug him back through the rooms with me until we found the stairs which were located in a small room on the other side of the living room next to a bathroom.

"Please be careful _mia bella_, the stairs are very old." I tossed a smile over my shoulder before walking upstairs.

"I've got this." I said right before my foot went through a step. Edward quickly grabbed me, pulling me back against his chest.

"What did I just say?" Edward sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, be careful." I stepped over the broken stair and continued my journey. The stairs opened to a small hallway with three doors. I walked into the first on the right but there was nothing inside except more broken windows and a dusty wooden pull toy. I walked across the hall into what I assumed was the master bedroom. It had a wall full of windows that looked out over the ocean, a fireplace like the one downstairs and a doorway that led to a tiny little bathroom with purple tile. I stood in the middle of the room looking around. Edward was leaning against the door frame smiling at me.

"What?" I looked at him, my hands on my hips.

"Nothing," Edward shook his head and smiled. "You look happy." I smiled and walked towards him.

"I am." I slid my arms around Edward's waist pulling him to me. I rested my chin on his chest smiling up at him. Edward lowered his face to mine pressing a kiss to my lips. I smiled deepening the kiss, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth. I let out a small moan as his tongue slipped into my mouth. Edward's hands came up and buried themselves in my hair, pulling me even closer to him. Edward slid my coat from my body letting it hit the dusty floor as his lips descended onto my neck, sucking at my pulse point. I moaned tilting my head and unbuttoning Edward's coat so that he could divest of it.

Once his coat fell to the floor with a soft thud Edward's hands wrapped around the backs of my thighs and he effortlessly lifted me off of the floor, pressing me against the closest wall. I tangled my hands into his hair pulling his mouth back to mine, kissing him with everything in me. His hands found their way to the button of my jeans freeing it from its home before sliding the zipper down. I jumped when his cold fingers brushed against my over heated skin, sliding through my wetness. When Edward's fingers pressed into me I nearly came undone. I fisted Edward's shirt thrusting my hips towards his hand as my breathing became labored.

"Edward," I whimpered feeling the familiar sensations start to spread quickly through my body. "I…fuck…" Edward's fingers pushed deeper inside of me as his teeth grazed the column of my throat.

"Cum for me baby." Edward growled before his teeth sank into the muscle where my shoulder and neck met. I screamed out exploding around his fingers, soaking his hand as my body shook with the most intense orgasm I had experienced in a very long time. Edward growled again, turning me on even more as his tongue licked over the sore spot he had bitten seconds earlier.

"Sweet fucking Jesus." My head fell back against the aged wooden wall as I willed my body to calm the hell down. Edward's fingers shifted inside me, sliding deeper and causing a moan to erupt from my throat.

"I'm sorry Bella, I lost control." I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Please…don't ruin this." I panted keeping my eyes closed. "Just…shhh…" I slowly flexed my legs around Edward's waist testing their strength before letting them slide to the floor effectively slipping Edward's fingers from inside of me. I felt empty almost immediately. Edward pulled his hand from my jeans smiling at me as he buttoned them back and pulled my shirt back down. I looked through the windows at the sun moving closer where the sky met the ocean.

"We should be heading back, right?" Edward nodded then pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Unfortunately," He walked to where our coats had landed and picked them up, shaking the dust off of them. "But I will gladly bring you back anytime." Edward chuckled then opened my coat for me.

We rode back to his parent's house in a comfortable silence, our hands intertwined on my lap. I tried like hell to ignore the throbbing between my legs and the images that flashed through my head to no avail. When we pulled up it was dusk and the entire house was lit.

"Do I look like you just fingered me in an abandoned house?"

"Little bit." Edward laughed when I hit him and got out of the car. Edward smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked up the steps to the house.

"Is that you Edward?" Esme called from the kitchen where it looked like she was preparing a feast.

"Yeah, we're back."

"Good, the boys and your father are out back around the grill, go join them." Esme called out waving her hand around.

"Alright mom." Edward kissed my head before disappearing out the back door. It was odd to watch someone tell Edward what to do and have him actually listen.

"Bella dear, come help us." Esme smiled at me when I stepped into the kitchen, holding a glass of wine out for me. I accepted it taking a small sip before washing my hands.

"So what can I help with?" Rosalie was busy slicing fruit and Esme was watching the five pots she had on her stove.

"You can make the salad sweetheart." She motioned to the island with lettuce, cucumbers, tomatoes and carrots sitting atop it next to a large bowl and knife. I got to work on the lettuce listening to the men laughing from outside and Esme humming an unknown tune.

"So Bella, I've been grilling Rose all day, I suppose it's your turn." Esme turned to face me after turning the stove eyes down.

"Sure." I smiled trying to show that I wasn't bothered by it when in reality I was terrified of what she'd ask.

"Where are you from?" Esme held her glass in her hand as she leaned her hip against the counter.

"A small town in Washington called Forks." Esme's lips pulled into an amused smile.

"What an interesting name." I smiled and shrugged trying to divert my nervous energy into chopping carrots. "Is that where your parents live?"

"I don't actually know where my mother lives anymore but my dad is the police chief there. He won't ever leave that town." I tossed the lettuce and carrots into the bowl before starting on the cucumbers.

"Where did you go to school?"

"UCLA and then Harvard Business."

"Impressive," Esme raised her eyebrows taking a sip of her drink. "Why did you want to work for my son?"

"I actually didn't, he was the only one that would hire me." I finished the salad and set it aside. Esme let out a laugh thinking I was joking.

"Why would no one hire you?"

"Well, because she was too damn intense." Edward interrupted as he walked into the kitchen carrying a plate full of steaks. "No one wanted to cross her." I rolled my eyes and finished off my wine.

"What do you mean?"

"When ran with normal interview questions she would go off on tangents that showed how quick her mind was and how smart she actually was. You need to learn how to interview by the way." He pointed at me then sat the plate down.

"I interview just fine, thank you." I crossed my arms slightly offended.

"That's why you had so many job offers?" I scoffed and resisted the urge to tell him exactly what I thought out of respect for his parents.

"Edward, don't be rude." Esme chastised.

"Oh ma, Bellsy is stronger than that, don't get on to Edward." Emmett smacked me on the shoulder making me wince. "Isn't that right?" I nodded.

"Bella can certainly hold her own." Jasper smiled taking a drink from his beer. I blushed slightly, not use to all of this attention on me.

"Let's eat!" Carlisle called as he stepped into the kitchen with everyone else. Esme smiled at her husband then opened a cabinet to remove plates and bowls. Once we were all seated around the table conversations broke out. I sat in silence watching everyone, content to keep to myself.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

"You were quiet at dinner," Edward mentioned as he pulled back the blankets on the bed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just enjoying listening to everyone." I smiled. "I don't _always_ have something to say." Edward laughed.

"I highly doubt that." I rolled my eyes and picked up the shirt I had worn the night before. I slid my jeans off tossing them into my suitcase before pulling off the shirt I had on. I stood in front of my suitcase in a black lace panty set, contemplating what underwear to pick out when I heard Edward groan behind me. I blushed and quickly pulled his t-shirt on over my head, covering my body.

"I forgot I wasn't alone." I fidgeted, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I wasn't complaining." Edward smirked as he threw his shirt into a hamper.

"What time do we have to leave tomorrow?" Edward shrugged unbuckling his belt.

"Whenever we're ready I suppose." I watched Edward move through the room, pulling out his wallet and keys and placing them on the dresser next to his rolled belt before removing his watch and setting it down next. Everything he did, he did with power and ease, and it was erotic to just watch him. I leaned against the wall playing with the ends of my hair as he walked through his nightly routine. Edward had started to unbutton his slacks when he noticed me.

"What?"

"Nothing," My teeth sank into my bottom lip. "I was just watching you."

"Why…?"

"Because I can," I pushed myself off of the wall and walked towards the bed. "Now let's go to bed." Edward smiled and let his pants fall to the floor before crawling into bed with me. I smiled as he moved towards me pulling me to him. Edward ran his fingers through my hair a few times before twisting his fingers in it and pulling on it causing an embarrassingly loud moan to rip through my throat. Edward smiled moving his shirt to the side to expose the bright red teeth marks that he left earlier. He kissed the mark lightly before running his tongue over the indentions making me moan softly.

Edward sat up pulling me onto his lap then slid his hands up the outsides of my bare thighs. I smiled running my fingers up his arms and over his shoulders before pulling his mouth to mine for a searing kiss. Edward groaned deepening the kiss almost immediately, his tongue delving into my mouth. I could feel his arousal growing between my legs as I moved my mouth down his jaw, kissing a path down to his shoulder. Edward gripped my hips tightly making me rock over his hardening cock.

His hands came up over my sides pulling my shirt off as he went. I lifted my arms, happily obliging in him stripping me. Edward threw my shirt to some corner of the room and went to work on the clasp of my bra. It was quickly discarded and his mouth covered my nipple, sucking it deep into his mouth. I moaned my back arching and my hands burying themselves in his disheveled hair as I tried to shove more of myself into the warm recesses of his mouth. Edward switched to my other breast showing it the same amount of attention. I was a panting, trembling mess and three seconds from begging by the time Edward finally decided to stop teasing me.

Edward flipped us, situating me under him before moving down my body, his lips leaving a fiery trail in their wake. He hooked his fingers into the sides of my panties and pulled them with him as his lips kissed down my thighs towards my knees. Edward sat up, pulling them completely off and discarding them with the same carelessness as my clothes before. I smiled reaching up and pulling him back down to me, his body covering mine completely. Edward's lips meshed against mine, his tongue wasting no time as it slipped past my mouth at the same time I felt him push against my entrance.

Edward sat back on his knees, his hand disappearing between us. I felt the head of his cock sliding through my folds, around my clit, teasing me yet again. I couldn't handle all of this, my body was on overdrive and every nerve burned with yearning. I lifted my hips, trying to get Edward to cooperate and slide into me. I let out a strangled cry of frustration, my hands fisting the sheets when he wouldn't move.

"Please..." I whimpered, thrusting my hips again. "I can't take this anymore." My body was trembling with need. Edward smiled and leaned forward becoming completely sheathed inside of me in half of a second. I had to clench my teeth shut against the impending scream that wanted to burst from my throat. Edward stilled, not daring to move as I breathed heavily through my nose, my body quickly stretching to accommodate him.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into my ear, moving my hair off of my neck.

"Yes." My hands pulled at his hips, wanting him to move and Edward happily obliged. He pulled out almost entirely before thrusting back deep inside of me. I wanted nothing more than to cry out but I didn't need the entire house knowing what was going on in here. Instead I clenched my teeth around Edward's shoulder, moaning into his skin as he continued to thrust into me. My nails drug up the hard planes of his back and my legs wrapped around his waist wanting to pull him even deeper inside of me.

Edward's hands came up over my arms to wrap around my wrists before pinning them above my head. His body was above mine, each muscle taught and straining as he held on to every ounce of self control he had. I pulled at his hands wanting to touch him but his tightened around my wrists with each tug. Every thrust pushed me closer to the edge and it wasn't long before my hips were rising to meet his. Sensing how close I was Edward's thrusts increased in force and speed. The bed was moving with us, rocking our bodies like the ocean below.

I finally let go, closing my eyes and allowing my body to feel the delicious things Edward was doing to it. I tumbled quickly over the edge into the wonderful pool of ecstasy and I couldn't hold back the scream any longer. I couldn't hear myself over the sound of blood rushing through my ears and Edward's groans above me. All I could focus on was willing my body to calm down as it spasmed and trembled uncontrollably underneath him and my heart pounded so hard I thought it was going to explode. Edward collapsed and quickly rolled onto his back panting heavily. Our breathing matched as we stared at the canopy that hung above the bed.

"Shit." I laughed breathlessly. "I should've done this a long time ago."

**A/N: I went to see Breaking Dawn Thursday night, if you haven't seen it yet I have no idea what you're doing with your life! Let me know what you guys thought! Until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

** A/N: The response to the last chapter was great :) You guys make me smile. I'm sorry for the delay, the holidays and what not have kept me busy. Not to mention we had a blizzard…in fucking Arkansas! So we've been snowed in. Then I came down with pneumonia so the past two and a half weeks have been hell. **

**In regards to the next few chapters: just remember that this is an Edward and Bella story and there will be a HEA. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Canon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Nine.**

I awoke the next morning feeling like I had been ran over by a Mack Truck, my abs were sore and my arms and legs hurt each time I tried to move them. _What the fuck did I do last night? _I shifted to roll over onto my back which caused a throbbing to arise between my legs. _Oh, that's right. _I sat up pushing my unruly hair back out of my eyes and squinted against the bright sun streaming in. I pushed the blankets off of my body and begrudgingly made my way towards the en suite to shower.

As the too hot water pounded my sore body I let my thoughts drift back to last night; to the moments when Edward and I went for our fourth and fifth round. I washed my hair remembering when we finally collapsed onto the bed too spent to even talk; Edward pushed my hair from my face and kissed my forehead then my lips goodnight. I turned the water off and ran a comb through my wet hair before wrapping a towel around my body. I surveyed myself in the mirror; I had the bruise on my shoulder from his teeth along with another on my collarbone.

"Jesus Christ Edward," I had more bruises along the insides of my thighs, my hips and rib cage from where he sucked or bit me. I walked back into the room to find an article of clothing that could cover all of these up. I pulled a pair of red skinny jeans from my bag along with a black long sleeve shirt. I dressed and quickly dried my hair, braiding it to the right to cover the mark below my ear and on my collarbone. I walked downstairs only to be met with silence. I searched the kitchen, dining room and den; all empty.

"Hello?" I called out looking through the bay windows towards the driveway. Everyone's cars were still here but I couldn't find anyone. "Hello?" I called again.

"Bella," I turned around finding Esme walking in from the back door wearing a simple white dress with a shawl around her shoulders. "Good morning dear, they're all outside playing volleyball. I was just coming in to get some lemonade for everyone, it's unusually warm today." I nodded wondering how long I had actually spent in the shower fantasizing over Edward. "Everyone is an early riser around here, don't worry." Esme responded as if she could read my mind. I smiled, a blush tinting my cheeks as I helped her load glasses onto a tray.

"We're you playing volleyball?" I asked as I emptied an ice tray into the lemonade pitcher and tried to imagine Esme with her prim and proper self serving a volleyball over the net.

"I was, sort of, my boys get so competitive I tend to disappear into the background and avoid them when they get out of hand." Esme smiled as if recalling a fond memory. "They've always been competitive; since they were born."

"Born?" I asked confused. "I thought…"

"That they were adopted?" Esme asked and I nodded slightly confused. _They? _ "They were sweetheart but I've known them all their lives. Edward is my nephew; his mother was Carlisle's sister." I shifted uncomfortably where I was standing, leaning against the island. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you any of this."

"He doesn't talk about," I paused trying to find the right word.

"His past?" She asked.

"His anything," I corrected. "I didn't even know he was adopted up until now, I was talking about Jasper because I knew he had been adopted at an older age."

"All three of them were adopted, Edward then Emmett and finally Jasper. We welcomed them all into our home. I would tell you about Edward but I feel as if it isn't my place and I've said much more than I should have; he'll be upset when he finds out." Her blue eyes shined with unshed tears.

"I won't tell him, don't worry." I rubbed her arm smiling.

"Oh dear, I'm not worried about him knowing that, I was thinking about something else. Trust me, Edward being upset with me isn't a first." She smiled reassuringly at me then held her hand to my cheek. "I'm glad he's found you, he hasn't been this happy in a very long time." I smiled; I wasn't good with random acts of kindness or emotional _stuff._ Maybe it's because I wasn't raised being overly affectionate, at least not with Charlie. My mom was too affectionate at times and I wanted to keep her at arms length because of it.

"I guess we should get out there." I pointed towards the back door and picked up the tray of glasses.

"Oh of course," Esme lifted the pitcher of lemonade, leading the way to the back porch. "Guys, come get something to drink." Edward, Emmett and Jasper had taken their shirts off at some point during the game and were now quickly making their way up the steps to the porch. Their chests and abs gleamed with sweat in the sun as they drank from their glasses. I wanted to reach out and rub them all but somehow I found it in me to just sit down and cross my legs. Esme was right about it being a little warmer today although there was still a breeze coming through. Rosalie sat in a chair across from the fire pit wrapped in a blanket with her eyes glued to her phone.

"Rose, get off your phone, we're on vacation." Rosalie's eyes snapped to mine.

"My vacation ended as soon as my shipment didn't arrive this morning like promised," She grumbled, her fingers flying over her keyboard. "How fucking hard is it to deliver a damn box of transmission parts down the fucking street? I mean seriously?!" She shook her head. I was slightly taken aback at her use of language in front of the Cullen's but I shouldn't expect anything less from Rosalie.

Emmett picked Rosalie up without any difficulty and sat down in the chair she previously occupied before resting her on his lap. Rosalie seemed unfazed by the entire incident as if it happened on a daily basis, of course for all I knew it could of. Carlisle sat in the chair next to Esme resting his arm on the back of her chair and Jasper sat down in the chair next to mine. Edward sat on the small bench next to me, his arm resting behind my head and I automatically rested against him.

"So tell me how you met my Rosie, Bells." Emmett said as he rubbed Rosalie's legs.

"I put an ad online and she was dumb enough to respond to it." Rosalie laughed causing me to smile.

"I'm surprised I even answered it, this is what the ad said:

Looking for a damn roommate.  
Don't be a fucking creep.  
Don't be old as shit.  
Don't be some stupid ass college boy that wants to sleep with every girl.  
Actually don't be a dude at all.  
Must pay half the shit, that means utilities AND groceries along with rent, obviously.  
Must respect my fucking boundaries.  
Don't have a dog, cat, bird or anything else that'll shit in my apartment.  
Don't have a baby.

Once I realized I met all of those requirements I decided to respond. I honestly thought it was a joke and didn't expect to hear back from her."

"When I called her I ran through my checklist again, we met at Starbucks, I saw she was an alright chick and she moved in that day."

"And the rest is history." I smiled remembering the day I moved in. Edward chuckled beside me kissing the side of my head. I looked around at Edward's family and wished I had had this while growing up, the long talks and someone always there to grow up with. Sadly, all I had was Charlie and he was gone most of the time.

I looked from Emmett to Jasper then to Edward and finally Carlisle, there was a family resemblance; while Edward had green eyes they all had the same shape and the same mouth. The younger Cullen's also shared the same tattoo over their heart, the ring with hands clasping a heart. I looked at Carlisle, my eyes moving over his body that was concealed in a t-shirt and jeans. I started to wonder how I would convince him to remove his shirt and possibly show me his naked body.

"Bella." Jasper hit my leg with his foot and I shook my head looking at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"Whoa, calm down there bitchy, everyone was waiting for an answer." I blushed a bright red, embarrassed that I had been so rude.

"W- uh what was the question?" I ran my palms over my jeans.

"What the hell you were screaming about last night." I gasped covering my face quickly as I heard everyone around me gasp.

"Emmett!" Carlisle chastised. "Bella, that wasn't the question." I heard a smack that sounded like someone getting punched and Emmett responding with an 'oww'.

"I was wonderin' that myself, I mean come on, my room _is_ right next to yours." I buried my face in Edward's chest, my entire body ablaze with a blush.

"Like you didn't enjoy it Jasper." Edward responded much to my surprise causing Jasper to laugh.

"Judging by the marks on your back I don't think I enjoyed it as much as you." _What marks? I marked Edward? Holy shit. _

"Alright that's enough," Esme interfered. "Stop."

"But…"

"Emmett I said stop." Esme responded quickly and firmly.

"You can come out of hiding now Bella." Edward nudged me but I refused to move, I was too embarrassed.

"Come on Bella," Jasper drawled and hit my knee with his foot.

"Don't mind her, she get's embarrassed easily." Rosalie chimed in. _Great, now I'm being talked about like a toddler. _I moved away from Edward once I was sure my blush had vanished. I uncrossed and recrossed my legs shifting in my seat as everyone looked over at me.

"I'm fine," I said simply. "Now what was the original question?"

"Why you were staring so hard at my father." Edward replied and I felt the heat start to creep back up my neck but I decided to play it off.

"I wanted to know how I could get him to take off his shirt." I answered nonchalantly with a shrug even though inside I was dying of embarrassment.

"Oh shit Ballsy." Emmett replied with a bark of laughter, soon Jasper, Edward and Rose joined in. Esme shook her head with a small smile on her face and Carlisle ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Why exactly did you want to know that?" Esme asked and suddenly I felt guilty.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, it wasn't anything sexual…I w-was just…I mean these three, they all have this tattoo…and I just…I wanted to know if y'know, maybe…Carlisle, I mean, Mr. Cullen had it too…the tattoo that is." I rambled on, completely embarrassed, stumbling and stuttering through my words. It was Carlisle and Esme's turn to laugh at me as I rubbed a finger over my eyebrow in a nervous manner.

"It's alright Bella, no need for formalities; I'm not embarrassed or offended." Carlisle replied with an easy smile. "I do in fact have the same tattoo; unfortunately I'm not in as good of shape as my boys so I'll keep my shirt on." Esme squinted at her husband.

"Now that's a lie, you're in better shape than I am." Jasper drawled. I looked at Carlisle again, now I really _did_ want to see him without a shirt on.

"I think that's enough of this conversation, let's go inside and get ready, we all have a long drive back to the city." Esme stood up after patting her husband's knee and started collecting everyone's glasses to carry them inside.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

"It was great meeting you Bella; we will have to meet for lunch when we're back in the city." Esme hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. To say I was completely okay with all of this affection would be a lie _but _it was becoming more bearable.

"Of course Esme, anytime you like, just give me a call. I'm the one that answers every time you call your son at the office." I laughed.

"Oh you're the one that always tells me he's 'out of the office', got it." Esme joked as she hugged Edward goodbye. I laughed wanting to say that's not what I do but in reality I was the one who always blocked Esme's calls. Carlisle loaded the last of their bags into the back of his black Mercedes then closed the trunk.

"Have a safe trip Bella," Carlisle pulled me into a hug before I could hesitate. "Don't let my son be a complete jerk to you." I smiled and pulled away from him before my hands drifted over his back. _What was it with these men that made me lose control? Sweet Jesus._

"Don't worry; she's not afraid to put me in my place." Edward hugged his parents then opened the door for me. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had already said their goodbyes and left a few minutes before us. I climbed into the car leaning back into the seat and settling in for a long drive. I waved to Esme as we left their driveway and pulled out onto the main road.

"I'm sure you're ready to be back at home," Edward stated after we got onto the interstate. "In your own bed."

"My bed is nothing compared to the one I just left." I stretched. It was true, my mattress at home was okay at best, if it weren't for the amazing bed sets I had it would really suck.

"I could buy you a new bed if you like." I felt a surge of fear run through my body.

"Uh, no thanks." I shook my head and looked out the window at the passing cars.

"It's not like I was asking you to marry me," Edward rolled his eyes. "Just wanting to buy you a gift." I shifted uncomfortably in the seat, Edward buying me something was the last thing I wanted.

"Thank you for the offer but I'd prefer you didn't."

Edward sighed next to me, his hands tightening around the wheel as he drove in silence. I ran my fingers over my legs trying to distract myself with the passing scenery. Edward and I had slept together, that was it. We weren't dating, engaged or even entertaining the idea of a relationship, at least I wasn't.

"Are we dating now Edward?" I looked over at him watching as he stiffened in his seat and started to fidget. _I guess not. _I smiled watching Edward's fingers flex around the steering wheel.

"N-no."

"Have a problem with commitment Cullen?" I chuckled leaning back in the seat.

"Not exactly. I just," Edward shrugged. "I don't see why we need to put a label on it."

"So tell me about yourself." I smiled repeating his words from the previous day.

"What would you like to know?"

"I don't know; anything you want to tell me I suppose." I really wanted to ask about his past but I didn't want to ride in silence for the next five hours.

"Hiring you was the very first decision I made as CEO." _What? _

"What do you mean?"

"I had just been named CEO 24 hours before I hired you."

"Well I'll be damned and here I thought I was no one special." Edward smiled.

"Let's see, what else." Edward pushed his sunglasses back into place and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Do you always bite unsuspecting women while having sex with them?" Edward's eyes rounded as he looked over at me.

"What?"

"You heard me," I laughed. "I look like a crime scene."

"You weren't complaining last night."

"I'm still not." I grinned.

"Besides, you gave as good as you got." I blushed as the words left his mouth. I'd never experienced anything quite like I had last night.

"So what else can you tell me about yourself?"

"I was accepted into Julliard." Edward stated with a shrug.

"Wow…why didn't you go?"

"I did for a semester but it didn't feel right so I transferred to Dartmouth where I majored in Economics and finished out my remaining three and a half years."

"Did you play an instrument?" I asked sliding my feet up into the seat.

"Mhm, I play the piano." Of course he did, I mean he has long fingers, might as well put them to good use. Of course I could think of a better way to use his fingers.

"Where did you go to Business School?" I asked glancing at the clock; we still had three hours to go.

"I went to Carnegie Mellon for grad school."

"Now that's an odd choice." Edward shrugged as he smiled.

"I wanted something different." He replied. "Tell me about your family."

"Why?" Edward shrugged again in response.

"I just want to know about you."

"My family isn't anything major." I looked out the window wanting to keep the story of my broken family hidden.

"C'mon Bella, why won't you tell me?" Edward prodded.

"Why should I, because you're so forthcoming with your family history?" He sighed heavily next to me, his chest rising and falling.

"What would you like to know?"

"Esme told me you were adopted, but I kind of stepped into it, she didn't just volunteer the information." Edward nodded, his fingers twitching around the wheel nervously.

"I was." He responded curtly. It was killing me not to ask why.

"How old were you when you were adopted?"

"If you really want to have this conversation I'd rather not have it in the car."

"I can live with that." We settled into an uncomfortable silence as we rode down the interstate. My mind was working a mile a minute, wanting to know what happened, why he was adopted, who his biological parents were? What happened to Emmett? Jasper? Why were they all taken in by the Cullen's? Before I realized it two hours had passed and we were almost to the city. I had also picked most of the skin off from around my thumbnail and it was now starting to bleed.

"That's an awful habit." I jumped at the sound of Edward's soft voice.

"What?"

"Picking your nails, it's a nasty habit."

"I can't help it; I've done it since I was young."

"Would you like to go to your apartment?" I nodded unsure if Edward even saw me. Edward's hand slid over the console and wrapped around my smaller one effectively stopping me from tearing the skin from my fingers in a frenzy. I wanted to invite Edward up, there's no reason why I should be nervous, I mean we've already had sex. A few minutes later we found ourselves pulling into a parking spot across the street from my building. My white Camry that I never drove sat camouflaged in snow from the past few weeks in front of my building's main door.

"Would um...would you like to come up?" I ran my hands over my jean covered thighs.

"Not if you don't want me to Bella." I chuckled nervously.

"I do want you to, I'm just…" I sighed rolling my eyes. "I want you to Edward." I smiled my best reassuring smile at him and reached for the door handle.

"Alright," Edward turned his car off and walked to the back to remove my bags from the trunk. _That was easy enough. _I took a deep breath and pulled the handle listening as the door unlatched and opened into the cool air. "I've got your bags." Edward smiled a crooked smile at me as I stepped from the car. I smiled grabbing my keys from my purse and leading the way inside.

"I meant to tell you that Rosalie asked if I had a new door." I laughed hitting the up button on the elevator. Edward chuckled shifting so he could move the weight of my bags. "Do you want me to carry that?"

"No." Edward stepped onto the elevator and hit the button for my floor. The elevator came to life, slowly ascending; the only sounds were the dings of the floors as we passed. I led Edward into my apartment once we arrived at my floor; Edward laid my bags down carefully by the door. The air was thick with tension as I moved around my apartment turning on lights and turning my heat up.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Edward nodded closing my door behind him. He stood awkwardly by the door, his hands deep inside his pants pockets. "Make yourself at home, I'll get the wine." I disappeared into my kitchen listening to Edward move around my living room. I pulled two glasses down and retrieved a bottle of wine from the bottom of my refrigerator. I carried them to the living room where I set them on my coffee table. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable." Edward nodded still refusing to say anything. "Help yourself." I waved to the wine.

I walked to my bedroom pushing the door closed behind me. I leaned against the frame taking a deep breath. This was real; we were in my apartment not at some beach getaway where no one knew us. If someone was to see Edward leaving my building this would blow up in our faces. I stripped quickly and changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a Forks P.D. shirt. As I pulled the shirt over my head a soft melody floated into my room. I opened the door and Frank Sinatra's voice caressed my body as it played from my dad's old record player that sat atop my entertainment center.

"I hope you don't mind." Edward motioned towards the vinyl disk spinning around under the thin needle.

"Of course not," I walked to the couch noticing that Edward had discarded his shoes by the door and filled our glasses. "I can't tell you the last time I actually played that thing."

"I was honestly a little surprised to find it." I shrugged smiling as I curled my feet up underneath me on the couch.

"It was my dad's, he gave it to me when I was accepted into Harvard." Edward moved to the couch, settling into the cushion on the opposite side of me. I wrapped my hands around my glass resting the bottom against my legs.

"I was formally adopted when I was eleven by Carlisle and Esme," Edward cleared his throat before taking a drink. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed the wine. "But I was placed with them when I was ten."

"What happened?" I asked quietly watching the muscles in his neck and shoulder tense up.

"My parents died." Edward replied with a wave of his hand like it wasn't a big deal. I felt a knot in my stomach start to form. _This is what you wanted Bella, you wanted to know._

"I-I'm so-,"

"Don't." Edward cut me off quickly. "Do not say you're sorry, you didn't know them nor did you know what had happened before now so don't pity me."

"It's not pity Edward." I sighed taking a drink from my glass.

"So why don't you talk about your family?" Now my problems seemed so small, I still had my parent's they were just divorced.

"I just don't like to, my parents divorced when I was seven, my mom couldn't handle being tied down any longer than that."

"You lived with your dad though?" Edward motioned to the record player.

"Not until I was twelve. I lived with my mom for five years in seven different states and met eight different boyfriends." Edward's eyebrows rose.

"She must be very…adventurous."

"I think she needs to be medicated. Anyway when I was twelve my mom met this guy who was going to become famous and moved us to L.A., I made it three weeks before I decided I wanted to move in with Charlie."

"So is that why you hate Los Angeles so much?" I shook my head finishing off my glass.

"No, I just really hate that city." Edward refilled my glass then leaned back into the couch.

"So where is she now?" Edward asked finishing his first glass off and setting it on the end table next to him.

"I'm not sure honestly, she met a baseball player a couple of years ago and moved to Florida. That's the last time I talked to her." I ran my finger over the rim of my glass.

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course, but I have Charlie and I'm okay with just him. Part of me wanted my mom to freely go where she wanted and I knew that would be hard when she was saddled with a kid." I felt the familiar burn start behind my eyes as I wondered what it would be like if my mom had stayed in my life. What would my life have been like if my parents had never divorced or if I had been a good enough daughter that my mom would've been happy with just me? I blamed myself for her need to seek out whatever she wanted in men. I took a deep breath, holding it in until my lungs started to burn then slowly let it out. I drank half of my wine as we sat in silence, just listening to the music.

"Do you still see your dad?"

"You mean with all the vacation time I have?" I bit off angrily. I wasn't mad at Edward; I was just upset that he had brought all these feelings back to the surface. These feelings that I had avoided and shoved down somewhere deep inside myself years ago.

"You know if you ever wanted anything you should've asked." Edward responded.

"Because you're so approachable," I sighed rolling my eyes. "Edward half the people in my office have never even talked to you."

"Did you ever stop to think that it was because I had a lot of work to do? I run the damn company for God's sakes!"

"We know Edward," I finished my glass and leaned forward to place it on the coffee table. "We all know who you are, you're our boss. There's no need to remind me." Edward groaned rubbing a hand over his face.

"Bella please don't ruin this."

"Ruin what Edward? What is this? You just wanted to get in my pants and now you have. Are you done or were you going to see what else you could get out of me?"

"What is it with women and the need to classify everything? Why can't we just do whatever we're going to do and see where it goes?"

"Because you're a lifelong bachelor Edward, you never stay with the same woman, excuse me girl, for longer than a couple of weeks. What am I, just another notch in your belt?"

"No Bella but if that's what you want to believe I won't be able to change your mind. I'm going to go, it's getting late and we have to work in the morning." Edward checked his watch and stood up. He silently made his way to the door, sliding his shoes back on. "If you want, call me or stop by my office tomorrow once you've calmed down." With that he left, the door closing silently behind him. I sighed and stood up, making my way to the window to watch as Edward walked to his car. His shoulders were tense as he jerked the driver door open and his eyes were hard when he looked up to my window, seeing me standing there. With a nod he slid into his car and disappeared down the abandoned street. I really needed to figure out what the hell I was doing before I let this go any farther.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is another update to make up for the large time lapse in the updating. I appreciated all of your reviews and PM's though. :) So here's to hoping this story doesn't get taken off of FF because of this chapter. If it does I will upload the entire story over at: the writers coffee shop library /**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything affiliated with the books or movies. I just make the characters have NC-17 sex instead of PG-13. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Canon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning I found myself sitting at my desk, my coffee clutched between both hands and my heart beating a mile a minute. I had no idea where Edward was or why he was so late, he always came in around 6:30 to 7:00 and it was now, I glanced at my clock, 9:43. _Was he doing this just to screw with me? Was he trying to prove a point? Maybe something happened to him_. _Calm the hell down Bella. _I took a few deep breaths and leaned back in my chair leaving my mug on my desk. I needed to relax; Edward was none of my concern. I crossed and recrossed my legs as Angela began to talk to me about something I had no interest in.

"Uh-huh." I replied without listening to her and stared at my computer screen.

"Anyway then I decided to go ride on the back of my purple dinosaur." Angela said causing me to look over at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I was talking to you about Eric and I but you weren't listening so I just needed to bring your focus back. What the hell has you so stressed out today anyway?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ang," I lied running my hands over my skirt. "Do you think we should start in on these stupid applications?" I sighed motioning to the stack of resumes on the corner of my desk.

"I guess so," Angela pouted. "Why can't I just take the job and a raise?"

"Because we'd never get any work done," I laughed grabbing the top resume. "This girl's name is Trixie; this can't be real life…" Angela let out a loud laugh holding her swollen belly.

"Look, she even sent in a picture of herself." Angela flipped to the second page and we came face to face with a tall 20 something year old girl wearing a dress that barely covered her more intimate parts. "Oh no." I started to laugh pointing at the large tattoo that wrapped around her upper left thigh.

"How many more of these are going to have pictures like this?" I asked with a weary look towards the stack.

"I'm going to guess all of them."

"So much desperation, so little time," Angela laughed shaking her head. "I don't even want to do this right now Ang, it'll be here later."

"I'm sure Edward's going to want to know why you have yet to even interview someone."

"Edward can go fuck himself; I really don't care what he has to say." I looked up at Angela but she was looking towards the door. I turned around in time to see Jasper walking through the office with a pair of jeans resting low on his hips, a dress shirt tucked in with a loose tie and the top three buttons undone. His hair was everywhere and the Ray Ban's he wore were sitting high on his head holding his blonde locks out of his sapphire eyes. Jasper gave me a crooked smile as he passed by my desk.

"Good mornin' Ms. Swan." Jasper said before disappearing into Edward's office and closing the door.

"What is going on?" Angela spoke my question.

"I have no idea but I'm about to find out." I glanced around the office and noticed the few women sitting up straighter, fixing their hair and pulling the tops of their shirts lower. I rolled my eyes and walked to Edward's office knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Jasper drawled from behind the closed door. I stepped inside, closing it once again behind me. "Well hello." Jasper smiled leaning back in Edward's chair with his hands behind his head.

"Hi." I walked towards the desk chewing on the corner of my lip.

"Can I help you?"

"What's going on right now?"

"Whad'ya mean sugar?"

"Cut the shit Jasper, you know what I mean. Why the hell are you here?" Jasper stood up with a smirk on his face.

"Edward was right about you." _What the fuck does that mean?_ "I'm here because my brother needed to take care of some business and my father couldn't step in."

"Do you even know anything about this job?" I was pissed; pissed because Edward had 'some business' come up the day after we had an argument? Did he really think I was that stupid? Jasper's eyes became hard as he walked around the desk towards me.

"Sweetheart you don't know what you're talkin' about so I suggest you take your sweet little ass back out to your desk and let's get on with the day." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the door but before I could open it Jasper had my arm in his hand and was turning me back around. "Just remember Bella, I'm your boss and I always have been so I suggest losing the attitude, even if it does turn me on I won't let you disrespect me in front of the office." I felt a blush start to creep up my neck much to Jasper's enjoyment if the smile that spread across his face was any consolation.

"Jasper I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you need a reality check. You're not my boss; you're just filling in for my boss." Jasper closed in on me pushing me back against the door.

"No sugar, I've been your boss since you started working here. I co-own this entire business. I was the CEO of Cullen Enterprises before I stepped down and moved upstate." Jasper's voice was low as he stepped closer than I thought was possible. "So once again, lose the attitude." He tapped my hip then turned and walked back behind Edward's desk sitting down. I watched as Jasper started to look over files as if I wasn't here. I turned and walked out going back to my desk quietly where I started on my work.

"So what's going on?" Angela asked turning around at her desk.

"I don't know." I replied typing away on my keyboard.

"Well what did he say?"

"Angela you've worked here almost seven years, right?" Angela nodded in the affirmative. "So Jasper was the CEO before Edward?"

"Yeah for awhile actually from what I know but before that it was their dad…umm what's his name? The blonde, really hot with blue green eyes."

"Carlisle."

"That's right, Carlisle, but he passed it on down to Jasper who I guess decided he didn't want it and then Edward was up. Edward almost didn't get it though; Jasper was going to go with this old college friend of theirs but Carlisle threw a fit and demanded that Edward take it over."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I use to have your job, I worked for Jasper and when I was in school I started out working in the mailroom. I know a lot about this place, but when Edward took over I decided I wanted to move to a less stressful position because I had married Eric and didn't want to be stepping out every weekend at the drop of a hat to go flying cross country. The good thing that came from working for the Cullen's from the age of 24 is that they paid my grad school tuition and Jasper would let me work from home two days a week." I smiled slowly slipping into my own thoughts. Most of all I really wanted to know where the hell Edward was. I glanced at my clock and saw it was almost lunch time.

"I'm going to take my lunch an hour early; can you let Jasper know where I've gone?"

"Of course," Angela smiled and turned back to her desk. "Have a good lunch Bells."

"I'll be back soon." I smiled and was out the door.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

I picked at my salad as I stared at my phone lying face up on the table next to me. I was willing it to ring, to make any kind of sound signaling that Edward had returned my four calls. Every time I called it went straight to voicemail and I was starting to feel my anger rise again. Edward has never taken a day off so I have no idea what could've come up suddenly and cause him to miss work. I sighed and dropped my fork into my half eaten salad before pushing the plate away.

_You need to stop thinking about him, you don't owe him anything. He's not yours. _I finished my water and stood up dropping a twenty on the table before grabbing my purse and phone and walking from the restaurant. I had no idea why I was so stressed out over this. Edward and I had spent one night together, that's it. I could just treat this like a one night stand and move on. _No I couldn't. _I raised my arm to hail a cab as thoughts of Edward crossed my mind. I rode back to work silently, playing a game of Snake on my phone so that I could keep my head free of him. I paid the driver once we had pulled in front of my work and stepped from the cab. I made my way back upstairs looking around at my empty office. _Everyone must be gone for lunch_. I sighed and walked to my desk where I started to work on paperwork for our upcoming meeting in Austin.

"Bella," I looked up where Jasper was standing in front of my desk. "Did you have a nice lunch?"

"I did." I replied quietly before looking back down at the file.

"Could you do me a favor?" I sighed closing my eyes and counting to five before looking back up at Jasper.

"Sure Mr. Cullen," I smiled. "What can I help you with?" I watched as Jasper's eyes darkened.

"Let me stay at your apartment tonight." I felt my stomach drop.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"I don't want to have to drive all the way back upstate tonight and back in the morning. I'll sleep on the couch." I smiled to myself remembering Edward's words.

"Can't you get a hotel?" I grumbled.

"I could and I will if you don't want me to stay with you." I groaned feeling bad for putting Jasper out.

"Sure you can stay." I bit my bottom lip as I wrote my address down on a piece of paper for him.

"Thank you very much Ms. Swan," Jasper replied with that damn crooked grin as he pulled the piece of paper from between my fingers.

The rest of the day passed without interruption as I finished my work and placed the file inside my desk for Edward when he returned; _if_ he returned. I shook my head and stretched my legs out, everyone had left a few minutes ago and I was getting ready to leave myself. Jasper strolled out of Edward's office and smiled as he leaned against my desk.

"Ready to go?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"Am I uninvited?" I shook my head in the negative.

"I didn't think we were going together though."

"Why not? This way you have a ride and don't have to take the subway, although I do hate driving in Manhattan, all the traffic is a big reason why I left."

"You don't drive a motorcycle do you?" Jasper laughed.

"No only Edward drives one of those." I stood up after shutting down my computer.

"Then let's go, shall we?" Jasper nodded and held out his arm signaling for me to lead the way. "So you can only stay tonight Jasper, how long will you be here?" I looked over at him. Jasper had his hands in his pockets as we walked to the elevator. I was really trying to figure out how long Jasper would be staying or more importantly how long Edward would be gone.

"Fair enough," Jasper smiled. Internally I cursed him for not telling me a time frame. "I'm parked over there." Jasper pointed towards a very large pickup truck. _Of course. _We made our way across the street where Jasper opened the door for me. I smiled grabbing the handle at the top of the door and climbing inside. This truck was fucking huge. "So tell me where I'm going, I'm not that familiar with these parts anymore."

I directed Jasper where to drive as we made non invasive small talk. I was careful to avoid any talk of Edward as not to appear like I was pining. I wasn't pining for Edward per se; I just wanted to know where the hell he was. I felt cheap because of the way he just left me after our weekend together. Even when Edward had engagements to attend he always let me know because I was his assistant damn it.

"Is this it?" We pulled in front of my building.

"Yep," I slid out of the truck and walked across the street quickly. "Would you like some coffee?" I asked as we stepped onto the elevator. "I also have double chocolate brownies I made at three a.m. this morning."

"Well I'm never one to turn down brownies." Jasper smiled at me. "What were you doing awake at three o'clock this morning?" _Thinking about your brother. _

"I tend to have problems sleeping."

"Well I can think of much better things to do than cook that late into the night." Jasper chuckled behind me as I unlocked the door and turned on the living room light. He walked in looking around. "This is a nice little place you have here Bella." I smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." Jasper's jaw twitched. _Shit. _

"Let's not do that," Jasper shook his head pulling off his coat. "We're on a first name basis in here." I walked to the kitchen running a hand through my hair. I took a deep breath before looking around my kitchen. _Why did I bring Jasper to my apartment? I have such a shitty track record with the Cullen men, except for Emmett. _I smiled as I thought about Emmett and his stupid antics.

"How 'bout that coffee?" Jasper suggested standing in the threshold of my kitchen.

"Of course," I started the coffee maker and pulled down two glasses from my cabinet. "Would you like to change? There's the bathroom." I pointed to the open door.

"Nah, I'm alright," Jasper pulled his shirt from his jeans and began to unbutton it as he walked back to the couch where his bag sat. He pulled out a t-shirt and let his dress shirt fall from his shoulders. I licked my lips watching the hard muscles of his back dance beneath his tan skin. When I had turned in to such a slut was beyond me, before Edward I hadn't had sex in quite awhile, now I was eye fucking every man that ventured into my apartment. Jasper tugged the shirt over his head and removed his belt and shoes before walking back to where I was standing in my kitchen. I snapped out of my thoughts and moved to the coffee pot so that I could fill both mugs and grab the plate of brownies.

"We can sit at the table if you like." I motioned to my small two person table that sat off to the left of the kitchen. Jasper nodded and picked up both of our coffee mugs and sat them on the table as I sat down with the plate.

"Brownies for dinner, my kind of woman," Jasper joked smiling at me and sat down. "So tell me what I need to do to steal you from my brother." I felt my heart speed up.

"What do you mean?" I licked my lips nervously, pulling my bottom lip through my teeth.

"I could pay you more and you wouldn't have to work so hard," _Ohhh…he's offering me a job._ "You'd have weekends off, a huge three bedroom house in the country, a lot of land." I had to laugh.

"You want me to work at your ranch?" Jasper smiled with a quick nod.

"Yes ma'am."

"And do what exactly? Feed your animals?" I crinkled up my nose.

"No, I have farm hands for that; you'd keep my books and arrange my sales among other boring things."

"Thanks Jasper but I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of life and I have a job."

"You don't know what you're missing Bella," Jasper sipped his coffee and grabbed a brownie taking a bite. He let out a low moan as he chewed. "This is fucking amazing."

"It's better with whip cream, I could grab some if you like," I started to stand up but Jasper's voice stopped me.

"I'd much rather use that whip cream for something other than this brownie." I smiled and crossed my legs beneath the table.

"Inappropriate." I laughed taking a sip of my coffee, letting the warm liquid burn down my throat all the way to my stomach.

"That's not inappropriate, telling you I want to slam my cock into you right now is inappropriate." I felt my entire body heat up and it wasn't from the coffee.

"Um…" I picked at the table cloth as I tried to think of a response.

"What is it Bella," Jasper reached across the table, his fingers stroking my knuckles. I longed for him to stroke my body in other places. I pulled my hand away as Jasper leaned over the table, his hand burying itself in my hair as he brought my lips to his. I kissed him and I'll admit that I was enjoying it. I loved the way his mouth tasted like chocolate and coffee, how his lips melted against mine and elicited a fire in my belly. I pulled away when my lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and tried to sort my thoughts, why was Edward all I could see?

"I-I'm sorry Jasper," I sighed, my lips throbbing from where Jasper had sucked and nipped at them. "I'm attracted to you, that I know, I just…I don't know if I can do this." I licked my lips staring into Jasper's eyes that had become almost black.

"Yes you can, you wouldn't have let me kiss you for so long if you thought otherwise." Jasper replied standing up; he took my hand and brought me to my feet. His thumb came up to trace my bottom lip, my tongue was thick in my throat and I had to force a whimper back down. "I've imagined fucking you six ways from Sunday baby, and I always want more. Now's the chance, tell me to go to hell and I'll leave you alone sweetheart but if not, I'm going to show you one hell of a night." Could I do this? Sleep with Jasper when I was in bed with his brother just 48 hours ago? My anger at Edward is probably what drove my decision.

"I'm not looking for a relationship Jasper." _At least, not with you. _Jasper chuckled tugging on my hair.

"Neither am I sweets."

"I really don't want you to go to hell," I replied quietly, looking up at Jasper. A smile broke out and before I could react he had crashed his lips back to mine. I moaned tangling my hands in his beautiful blonde locks as Jasper's large hands gripped my waist, grinding me into him while his tongue explored my mouth. My entire body was on overdrive, I didn't know what to do so I let Jasper lead the way.

He lifted me up and my legs went around his waist, deepening the kiss as my arms wrapped around his neck. _Don't think about Edward, don't think about Edward. _Jasper carried us to my bedroom where he carefully deposited me on the bed and went to work at unbuttoning my blouse, slowly exposing my black lace bra that barely covered anything. Somewhere in the deep recesses of my mind I had imagined that maybe Edward would take me at work today, to make up for what had happened so I wore something that was only meant for him to see. I mean, the matching black lace thong and bra _had_ been bought with him in mind originally.

"Jesus Christ baby, I could do this all day," Jasper unclasped my bra and tossed it to the floor carelessly. His mouth encompassed me the minute the garment hit the floor. I let out a loud moan when Jasper sucked my nipple deep into his mouth, never letting up as he showed the same attention to my other breast with his fingers. Jasper's mouth traveled down my ribcage, licking a path down my body. "Let's take this skirt off; I'd hate to ruin it."

I reached down and grasped the zipper on the side of the skirt, slowly lowering it before popping the button free from its home. Jasper quickly worked, pulling my skirt down my legs along with my panties and throwing them in the same direction as my bra. He grabbed my knees, pulling my legs so far apart from each other that I nearly cried out. I was panting and quivering on the bed and he hadn't even touched me yet. He smirked up at me, his blue eyes shining before his mouth descended onto my center.

"Fuck you taste so much better than I imagined," Jasper commented before sliding his tongue back and forth over my clit, teasing me in to frenzy. My head thrashed on my pillow as his hands manipulated my tits and his tongue worked its way inside of me. I was pulling at Jasper's hair as I thrust my hips, begging to come in no time. Jasper's teeth grazed my clit and I lost it, screaming his name at the top of my lungs as I fell apart, waves of pleasure crashing into my body and holding me down. I was a panting, sweaty mess as I tried to get my breathing under control which was hard to do with Jasper's mouth still on me.

"Please," I whispered, my mouth feeling as dry as the Sahara. "Let me breathe." Jasper chuckled and slowly moved back up my body.

"So it was good I gather." He smirked down at me, a wavy blonde lock falling over his eyes. I rolled my eyes and reached for his shirt, sliding it up over his chest before he obliged and raised his arms so I could disrobe him of it. I reached for his jeans tugging on the button until it sprang free and lowered the zipper, careful of his swelling cock. I pushed on his waistband getting his jeans just below his ass before he kicked them off. I wrapped my hand around his hard, heavy erection feeling how warm he was. I stroked his cock a few times, watching his eyes roll back and his throat swallow. I kissed his shoulder pulling him closer to me.

"I need you inside of me," I whimpered lifting my hips to his. Jasper smiled against my neck where he was currently sucking on the thin skin. He reached down and slipped inside of me without a second thought. I gripped his hips, my nails digging into his flesh as he started to thrust, my tender skin working hard to accommodate to him.

"Sweet fucking Jesus, you feel amazing," Jasper groaned thrusting harder as he lifted up onto his knees to grab my hips. Jasper started to thrust harder and faster, slamming into me so hard I could feel it in every muscle. My hands flattened against my headboard to keep my head from slamming into it.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," I moaned lifting my hips to meet his every thrust with vigor. Jasper sunk his teeth into my shoulder just as we came. I on the other hand called out "Edward." Jasper froze, his post coitial glow was gone and he was staring down at me with anger. He quickly pulled out of me causing me to wince in pain and jerked his jeans back up onto his hips.

"Well this was fun." Jasper replied quietly and pulled his shirt on. "I'll see you around Bella." Jasper walked out of my bedroom and it wasn't long before I heard my front door close.

"Son of a bitch!" I kicked my feet and slammed my hands down onto the mattress. "I am the biggest fuck up in the whole fucking world." Calling out another man's name during sex, who does that? This girl right here, that's who.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I mean this in the nicest way possible: Some of you guys really need to remember that this is a work of fiction…not real life. Calm down please. Also, I don't feel the need to talk about people putting on condoms in my stories so unless I explicitly point out that not using a condom is going to end up in something, my characters are practicing safe sex. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Twilight…No copyright infringement intended. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Canon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Eleven.**

I sat on my couch nursing the bottle of Jack that had sat in my kitchen for years trying to shove down all the guilt I felt. Drinking my sorrows is something I hadn't done since college when I walked in on my boyfriend of six months fucking my roommate in my bed. I ate the last slice of the large pizza that I'd ordered three hours ago and took a long drink from the bottle. I had been drinking it for so long it wasn't burning my throat any longer. I leaned back against the couch placing my feet up on the coffee table.

The next thing I knew it was morning and the sun was streaming in through my living room curtains. I groaned trying to ignore the urge to vomit and the pounding in my head. I slowly stood up, the room spinning beneath my feet and made my way to my bedroom. It was 8:00; I was late for work but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I walked into my bathroom where I showered washing my body and hair, attempting to feel halfway human again. I stepped out and looked at myself in the mirror; I had dark circles beneath my bloodshot eyes. I grabbed my phone and sent a quick email to Edward and Angela stating that I wouldn't be in the office today because I was sick. I included a file that I needed Angela to work on in her email then dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. I grabbed my keys and headed outside towards my friend Jasper's loft in SoHo.

I listened to my music as the cab took me across town towards Jazz's apartment. I sighed as I received a text from Angela asking what was wrong with me and why I wasn't coming in. I replied that it was because I was sick and I might not be in tomorrow either. I felt bad for lying to her but at this point I needed to figure out my own shit before bringing anyone else into the soap opera that my life had turned in to. I closed my eyes laying my head back against the seat trying to ignore my upset stomach. I ran a hand over my belly expecting to throw up at any second. Why I thought it was a good idea to drink a fifth of Jack I'll never understand.

"We're here Ms." The cab driver said in a thick foreign accent. I looked around then checked the fare meter. I reached into my wallet pulling out enough money plus a tip and passed it through the partition.

"Thank you." I replied before stepping out before the white nondescript building with a red door. I hit the button for his intercom and waited until I heard Jazz's voice come through the speaker.

"Who the hell is it?"

"It's me Jazzy," I croaked, my throat dry and sore from the whiskey as well as the crying. "Sorry to wake you." I heard the buzz of the door unlocking and quickly made my way inside to the elevator. I rode up four floors before the doors opened to the wide expanse that was his loft. Jazz's loft was all white; white walls, white ceilings and white floors along with white support beams. The living room had white couches, chairs and bookshelves along with a white TV. His kitchen had marble countertops with stainless steel appliances and large pieces of colorful art hung on every wall.

"Sweetie, you look like shit," Jasper walked down the metal stairs from the second floor wearing a pair of pajama pants. "What happened?" I followed the aroma of expensive hazelnut coffee to his kitchen where a cup awaited me. I smiled to myself before bringing it to my lips to inhale the glorious scent.

"I slept with my boss and his brother." I replied quietly before taking a large drink of the dark liquid. Jazz's eyes widened as he looked me over.

"You mean like a threesome?" I shook my head, my eyes staying trained on the floor between us. "Ohh…let's go sit." Jasper led us over to one of his overstuffed couches where we sat down. I took a deep breath, tears building behind my eyes while I looked at the book of modern art that sat open on his coffee table.

"I don't know why I did this." I whispered before taking another small drink of the coffee letting the warm liquid soothe my sore throat.

"Because you don't know what you want and when you don't know what you want all hell breaks loose." Jazz sighed leaning back against the arm of the couch. I looked up at him and noticed the few days of growth on his chin, his shoulder length brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"You been caught up in your art for a few days?" Jazz nodded a small smile on his face.

"I have an opening this weekend, you'll be there right?" Jazz smiled at me.

"Aren't I always?" I pulled my feet up underneath me holding my mug close to my body.

"So what are you going to do?" I shrugged sinking my teeth into my lip.

"I think I need to get back to the way I was," I sighed. "Before I started having feelings for Edward."

"Do you have feelings for the brother?"

"Jasper? Hell no," I shook my head. "I don't even know why I slept with him."

"Did you and Edward have a fight?"

"No, well…sort of; I don't even know what happened. One minute we were having this amazing weekend and I was ready to go for another round in my own bed then the next he's walking out of my apartment because I'm pissed at my mom."

"Your mom?" I sighed running my hand over my face before setting the cup down on his coffee table.

"Yeah, my fucking mom. Fucking up my life since I was born."

"I don't understand; did she call you or something?" Jazz leaned forward.

"No, I just decided to talk about her _after _I found out that his parents died when he was fucking 12!"

"I'm not following any of this baby; what exactly happened? From the beginning."

I sighed and started in on our amazing weekend and his family full of too sexy men, the trek to the secluded little house and our little rendezvous up against the wall. Our amazing night together in his bed and the glorious morning after. I then started in on our car drive home, the awkwardness of the few minutes in my apartment and the revelation about his parents. I felt the guilt start to set in all over again as I recounted how I talked about my mom and the stupid feelings that started to arise all over again after all these years.

"And then he left." I sighed.

"So where did the brother come into this?"

"I went to work the next morning and Edward was gone, he didn't tell me that he wouldn't be in the office and he _always_ tells me when he'll be out. Then his fucking brother waltzed in and started acting like he was running the place. I found out that he use to be the CEO and all this other shit. For some reason I invited him over to my apartment and then I slept with him." I looked up at Jazz who was just sitting there, staring at me.

"Why was he at your apartment?"

"He gave me some bullshit story about how he just wanted to stay for the night so that he wouldn't have to drive back upstate. Meanwhile, I know this family has more money than God so getting a hotel room wouldn't have been difficult."

"Then what happened with the brother?"

"I called out Edward's name in bed." Jazz's eyes rounded out and his jaw slowly fell open.

"No," He said. "Oh shit." Jazz whispered scratching his jaw before leaning back against the couch arm.

_I see you windin', grindin' up on the floor _

"Lovely ringtone." Jazz laughed.

"Fucking Rosalie," I grumbled looking around for my phone. I pulled it from between the couch cushions where it had fallen.

_And you see me lookin' at you but you already know. _

I found it just in time to drop it again once I saw the name lighting up on my phone.

_**Esme **_

"What's wrong? You're pale which is saying something because you're already white as shit."

_I wanna fuck you. Fuck you. You already know. I wanna fuck you. _

I couldn't hit the ignore button so I just sat there, listening to someone talk about fucking a stripper while I stared at Jazz.

"It's Edward's mom." Jazz's eyes widened again.

"Answer it."

"I can't." I whispered and as soon as it began it ended; my phone disconnected as it went to voicemail. After a few seconds my phone dinged signaling I had a message. I looked down, the small message haunting me from my lock screen. **One New Voicemail. **

"You're deep into this family, what are you going to do?"

"I don't fucking know." I sighed rubbing my arm.

"So who's at your job right now? The boss or the brother?"

"As of yesterday it was the brother so I'm sure it is again today."

"You're telling me that you're just going to give up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella you feel something for that man, you used the brother to punish yourself and Edward, it's that simple. You were punishing yourself for what you did because you don't think you're good enough for Edward. And you punished Edward for walking out on you when you needed him but sweetie, you have to realize he doesn't know you as well as Rosalie, Angie and I. He doesn't know about all your dark resentments that you harbor towards your mother so he had no idea that he was supposed to stay. He did what any other man would have, so you're grouping him into the same category as Jacob and that douchebag you dated before you moved here. I'm sure if he knew about Jacob he wouldn't have walked out."

"When did you become so skilled in the art of Psychology?"

"Oh honey, gay men are so complicated it takes being Freud himself to figure them out." I laughed feeling like I could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. "So what are you going to do about this? Whatever you decide I'm here for you."

I smiled because I knew it was true. "I know," I reached across the cushion and rubbed his arm. "And I thank you for that." I jumped at the sound of the buzzer going off.

"Oh that must be Alice," Jazz exclaimed excitedly as he hurried to the intercom. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" A melodic voice rang through the loft. A minute later a small woman who couldn't have been taller than 5'1 with black spiky hair came bursting through the door carrying at least 10 bags on each arm. "It's hell trying to get over here with all this stuff." She said dropping the bags onto the floor next to me. Her blue eyes flitted over the living room before landing on me. "Oh hello!" She said, a huge white smile breaking out over her face.

"Hi," I replied looking her over. 'Alice' was wearing a cotton dress with an unusual design on it, four inch stilettos and a white pea coat. Her hair and makeup were flawless and the diamond studs in her ears sparkled in the light. The mountain of paper boutique bags that she had dropped were all pink with a white M.A.D design on the front of them. "I'm Alice and you must be Bella, Jazzy always talk about you I feel like I already know you." She bounced on the balls of her feet before moving through the apartment to grab a cup of coffee and a muffin from the plate on the counter.

"That I am," I replied standing up. "I should get going, I don't want to interrupt."

"Oh no, you sit right back down, I want to know everything about you."

"Right now probably isn't the best time to get to know me." I felt like a slob for the first time since I arrived because of how nice Alice was dressed.

"Nonsense, so what size are you? A six?" I nodded slowly. "I'm so good at my job." She giggled moving back to the heap of discarded bags. Alice began to pull out various pieces of cloth along with pins and a measuring tape. "I assume you're going to the gallery opening?"

"Bitch better be." Jasper called from the breakfast bar where he was eating a muffin.

"Yes, I am."

"Well I'm already designing the gorgeous Rosalie's dress so I'm going to design one for you as well." Alice clapped her small hands bouncing again.

"I have dresses, you don't have to bother."

"Oh honey, this is my job. I'll have it ready by Saturday morning, just in time for the opening that evening. Where do you live?"

"Off of Park Avenue."

"Stop by my boutique on 5th Avenue and pick up your dress," Alice pulled out her cell phone. "What's your number so that I can send you the address and my assistant can send you a message when it's complete?" I rattled off my number watching as her fingers flew over the keys, the small clicking sound filling the silence.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

I arrived back at my apartment later on in the evening after being measured, poked and prodded by Alice so that she could create my dress. She had told me that she would pick out the design, and material as well as the color so I didn't have to worry about a thing. She did tell me I could where silver shoes and diamonds if I so whished. I pushed open my door only to stop when I saw the box sitting on my coffee table causing my heart to stop. It was a brown box that people put their belongings in when they quit or were fired.

"Please God, tell me I wasn't fired," Tears started to build before I could even cross the small space to the box throwing the lid off of the top. I felt the tension lift off of my chest and shoulders when I found folders nestled inside; folders that more than likely held contracts with a deadline of tomorrow morning. At the bottom was a note with Angela's handwriting: _Bet you thought you were fired! :) Feel better but you know the rules, shit has to be signed by you so here's all that shit. Dropped it off with your doorman. _

I sat down with a bottle of water and dug into the files, looking over everything and comparing it with the notes and contracts I had on my laptop. Hours passed before I realized how hungry I was; my stomach growling cut through my thoughts. I tossed the last file into the box and tried to remember if I had eaten today. I walked to my kitchen and started to dig through my fridge passing by old Chinese and leftover Italian food. I couldn't find anything worth a damn so I quickly called Rosalie asking if she wanted to meet for dinner, which she readily agreed to.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a fitted long sleeve shirt then grabbed my coat on the way out. I passed by my car, the snow long gone and suddenly decided I wanted to drive myself. I slid the key into the ignition and smiled as my car quickly came to life. I made my way to the restaurant we had agreed on finding a spot on the street to park. I walked inside spotting Rosalie's blonde ponytail before anything else. I sat down smiling at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why do you look like that?" I stared at her; stunned.

"What are you talking about?" I mean at least I wasn't in sweats.

"Bella don't bullshit me, I know when something is up with you."

"I'm just tired." I looked over the menu feeling like shit for lying to Rose but I couldn't tell her, she was dating their brother.

"Maybe you're pregnant." Rosalie stated with a smile and I rolled my eyes, wouldn't that be the cherry on the fucking top.

"We used protection and I've been on birth control since I was 14, I think I got it covered." I ordered a drink and an appetizer when the waiter stopped by.

"I was saying that I hoped you were so that we could be pregnant together." She replied watching me carefully. It took a minute for the information to process; did she just tell me she was pregnant?

"Wait…are you…?" Rosalie broke out into a huge smile, her head nodding quickly. I plastered on a smile and pretended to be excited.

"When did you find out?"

"This morning, I haven't told anyone, not even Emmett. I'm not sure how he's going to feel about it, I mean we've only been together for around 7 months."

"I'm sure he'll be ecstatic Rose, he loves you." Rosalie smiled.

"I know he does I just don't want him to feel like I'm tying him down and by the way, we were taking the same precautions as you so be careful."

"Do you know the chances of that happening?"

"Like one in one thousand but still, I was taking antibiotics, which apparently hinders your birth control useless."

"You didn't pay attention in Sex ED did you?"

"I was too busy having sex." Rosalie laughed taking a drink of her water. It wasn't that I was upset she was pregnant, I was happy, honestly, but as long as I've known Rosalie she's gotten what she wanted. I, on the other hand, come so close to getting what I want then it's ripped from my hands.

"So how far along are you?"

"Eight weeks, I went to the doctor this morning after taking a home test Sunday before we left the Cullen's."

"So why didn't you tell Emmett?" The waiter brought our appetizer and we placed our orders. I picked at the spinach dip, running my chip through it.

"I didn't want to get him excited or upset when I didn't know for sure what we were looking at." I nodded popping the chip into my mouth.

"Reasonable enough."

"Who would've thought it, _me_ being reasonable?" Rose laughed.

The rest of our dinner went off without a hitch, we chatted about names and if she and Emmett would wind up moving in together or if they'd get married. Rosalie mentioned that she still wasn't sold on the idea of marriage, a baby didn't change that. She said she was going to wait until next weekend to tell Emmett if she could hold off that long because it was his birthday and they were going out of town. I joked that I was surprised she didn't get pregnant sooner with as much as they had sex. We hugged at the end of dinner and she told me that even though I didn't really tell her what was wrong with me she was willing to wait until Saturday for me to tell her then she'd get it out of me herself. I walked back into my empty apartment feeling the familiar ache of loneliness set in as I looked around.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

The rest of the week came and went with me staying at home feigning an illness so that I could call out. From what Angela told me Edward hadn't returned to work and Jasper stayed stuck inside Edward's office. It was early Saturday morning when I received a text message from who I assumed to be Alice's assistant with a time and an address on it saying my dress was ready. I noticed the little alert at the top of my screen informing me that I still had a voicemail to listen to. You could say I was hiding this past week but what I was really doing was looking for a new job and I found one. A company much like Edward's wanted to interview me for a position overseeing all pending projects.

I rolled out of bed and quickly showered before throwing on an old pair of jeans and fitted t-shirt. It was the end of March and it was starting to warm up now so people weren't as bundled up any longer. I grabbed my phone and keys and walked downstairs to hail a cab. When I was in the backseat of the cab and had given out the address I allowed myself to think about what I really wanted. If I wanted to quit Cullen Enterprises and go with the new company that was currently trying to get off the ground or stay where I was, in a stable and currently expanding company.

I stepped out of the cab onto the sidewalk in front of a small boutique with an all glass front. The same M.A.D was stenciled onto the door and windows. I stepped inside looking around at the racks stuffed full of clothes, shelves that held purses and shoes. There were big pink circles that served as couches in front of the large white desk where a single register sat. A girl who couldn't have been older than sixteen with curly red hair and bright green eyes smiled at me.

"How can I help you?" She asked coming around the corner wearing a very small skirt and tight shirt along with a pair of very high stilettos. Stilettos seemed to be the only shoes they sold here.

"My name is Isabella Swan; I'm here to pick up a dress."

"Oh of course Ms. Swan, right this way." She led me a larger area in the back that held four open spaces with pink curtains that I assumed were used for fitting rooms. There were two on each side of a very large three plated mirror and a pedestal sat right in front. Alice came bursting through a door to the left of me carrying a pink garment bag.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again, here's your dress and I can't wait to see you in it. It's so beautiful and I'm so happy with the way it turned out." Alice hung the dress on a hook inside one of the fitting areas and removed the garment bag. A dark emerald dress hung from a hanger with silver straps that wrapped from below the breast and came up over the shoulders. I stood there in awe; I had never seen a dress that was quite this pretty.

"Wow, Alice…" Alice smiled bouncing on the balls of her feet again. I was so excited to try it on I nearly ran into the dressing room. I pulled the curtain closed behind me and quickly stripped then slipped the silky material on over my body. The dress was backless except for where the straps crossed and came up over my shoulders. It came a little past the floor but I knew the minute my heels were on it would dust the floor. I stepped out of the fitting room and walked over to the pedestal so that I could see the dress from all angles. "I'm in love with this dress Alice, how much do I owe you?"

"Oh please, don't insult me by expecting to pay for this masterpiece." Alice walked around me pulling on the material in places to make sure it fit correctly.

"I'm always amazed at how amazing I am." Alice smiled.

"And so humble." I laughed not wanting to take the dress off.

"Go take it off so you can take it home," Alice laughed pushing me back towards the fitting room.

"So what does M.A.D stand for?" I asked as I carefully removed the dress and placed it back on the hanger.

"Mary Alice Designs," Alice stated moving around behind the curtain. "People have a tendency to call it Mad Designs which makes me really upset because then it would mean Mary Alice Designs Designs. I have shoes for you as well Bella and a clutch. I just tossed them into your bag." I sighed shaking my head, a small smile tugging at my lips. She pulled back the curtain and I stood there, my mouth open wearing my bra and jeans. "But I just call it Mad." She smiled.

"I'm guessing you have boundary issues?" I stated and she nodded pulling the dress from inside and closing the curtain once more. I finished changing and stepped out of the fitting room where the garment bag and paper bag awaited me. I picked them up, thanking Alice a hundred more times before finally making my way back towards the street where a cab had just dropped someone off. I quickly waived at them to get their attention and the cabby signaled for me to hurry up. I was in such a hurry I didn't see Edward disappearing inside the boutique until the cab was pulling away.

"Well I guess he's back in town," I stated quietly trying to shut myself off and avoid the pull in my chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Twilight…No copyright infringement intended. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Canon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Twelve.**

I stepped out into the cool air shivering slightly as it lapped at my skin. It was such a change from the warm town car that I had to hurry up to the door rubbing my arms. I removed my invite, showing it to the woman standing in front of the glass door with a clipboard. She glanced at it, found my name and smiled as she opened the door. I stepped inside blinking against the bright lights that were bouncing off of the white tiled floor.

There were easily a hundred people inside moving around, pointing at the art and grabbing champagne off of the countless trays that were moving around the room. I had left my hair down and just curled it, trying to avoid looking too formal but I realized my fears were misplaced as everyone in here was trying to outdo the next with their gowns and jewels. I touched the small diamonds that were hanging from my ears and suddenly felt underdressed even in my gown.

"Bella!" Rosalie called out smiling from across the room as she waved at me. Her hair was in an elegant up-do and the red dress that hugged her body was nothing if not breathtaking. A diamond bracelet matched the necklace that hung from her neck and the chandelier earrings. "I'm glad you finally made it."

"It just started thirty minutes ago."

"I know I've just been bored as shit waiting for Emmett to get here, he had to meet with some client." She sighed rolling her eyes. The red lipstick she wore stuck out from her pale skin making her look like a movie star straight from the 40's.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, I'm sick all the time and so fucking tired," She sighed. "Em just thinks I've had a virus."

"You know there's a chance that he'll figure it out before you tell him, right?" Rosalie shrugged.

"If he has he's not saying anything. Speak of the devil, there he is." I turned in time to see Emmett walking through the door, a gray suit hugging his large muscles as he looked around for Rosalie. When his eyes fell on her a huge smile broke out across his face, his dimples standing out predominately. I felt the floor fall out from beneath me as the next person that walked in had familiar copper hair that I had ran my hands through countless times.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Well yeah, Edward, I told Em to bring him along." I sighed turning to Rosalie, trying to block him out.

"Rose, I know you didn't know but Edward and I…we're not…" We're not what? We can't be not together because we were never together to begin with.

"What?" Rose asked her blue eyes shining in the lights.

"We're not…seeing each other any longer." Rose's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, if I had known-"

"I know and it's okay" I smiled cutting her off. "I'm going to go to the back and look around, okay?" Rosalie nodded and I quickly made my way to the back of the building. I found myself standing in front of a 12x14 painting of a little girl sitting on a swing. All you could see was her back, the sun bouncing off of her brown curly hair and the storm brewing in the distance. It was simply titled S and it was a very odd painting but for some reason, I wanted it. I looked at the bottom left for the price. **1200.00. **"Sweet Jesus, you're killing me Jazz." I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and my heart started to beat just a tiny bit faster.

"What do you want?" I asked, knowing he was standing behind me without needing to turn.

"Interesting painting, isn't it?" His velvet voice circled around me, slipping and molding around my body like a second skin. I turned around and the air left my lungs as my eyes drank him in. He was wearing a charcoal suit that was tailored to his body, a crisp aqua shirt and a black tie. His hair was combed back like it was every day but it was starting to curl out, just like every evening, caused by how many times he ran his hands through it on a daily basis. Edward's hands were deep in his pockets, the front of his shirt pulled tight across his lean chest. I wanted to reach out and stroke his jaw, feel the roughness of his five o'clock shadow against my palm.

"They're all amazing, he has a natural talent." I looked around at the paintings; I wanted to distract myself from the natural pull Edward's body had on mine.

"Can we go somewhere? I have something I want to discuss with you." I ran my teeth over my bottom lip. Did he know? I wanted to say no but my head nodded yes. We squeezed through the people that were trying to purchase paintings before the next and made our way outside. I took a deep breath sucking the cool air into my lungs as I wrapped my arms around my waist. We walked down the sidewalk neither of us speaking for awhile. Finally Edward said something, "I heard that you haven't been at work all week Isabella," Suddenly I felt like I was being chastised by my dad for ditching class. I had sent him emails stating when I would be out, except the last two days I didn't tell anyone except Angela. I squared my shoulders getting ready for a fight.

"No, I haven't but I have plenty of vacation time and PTO saved up, you can take it out of that."

"Isabella, I don't care that you haven't been there, you needed time off as it was and I was simply stating a point." I kept my eyes on the ground as we walked down the street, our steps in time with each other. "Are you cold?"

"No," I sighed and stopped walking turning towards Edward. "Listen, I don't want to go walking around with you, I promised my friend I'd be at his opening and that's where I need to be, so what did you want?"

"To offer you a job." Edward stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I already work for you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"A better job," Edward replied cryptically. "We're opening another location in Manhattan, one that will deal exclusively with our high end clients so that they feel more "at home"." Edward made quotation marks with his fingers. "It's smaller because it'll only house the clients whose sales are higher than sixty million but I want you to run it." I stared at Edward, my eyes wide with disbelief. Was this a joke?

"I'm sorry?"

"I have someone lined up for your job if you choose to take this one, if not I'm sure I can find someone adequate enough to oversee the new location."

"Why me; this isn't because I slept with you is it?" I blurted out and watched as Edward's jaw set and his eyes became hard.

"Do you really think that is why I chose you for this position?" Edward asked his voice low as he took a step towards me. "If that's what you think Bella you can stay where you are. I chose you for this position based on your work ethic, your references and your experience handling our clients. You'll be doing what you do now only for the whole building and you'll actually be meeting clients on your own." I sighed feeling my head start to spin. Was this really happening? Was it finally time for my dream to take place? "Of course you'll need to be formally interviewed by the board for the position but I'm offering you the job if you want it." The board; his father, brother and Edward sat on that board. I would also sit on it in the future if I took this job. "Of course you'll still be answering to me, once a month we will have a formal meeting just like I do with my other sites and I expect weekly updates. I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you've never held a position like this; I'll treat you like all my other department heads and board members. I expect nothing less of you Isabella."

"Where have you been all week?" Edward looked thrown off by the question.

"I've been overseeing this project and interviewing candidates for the positions I need to fill."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I tried to keep from sounding like some needy teenage girl.

"I apologize about that, it was set into motion so quickly and I realized that I would be out all week so I asked Jasper to step in, he was supposed to tell you what was going on." I felt anger start to rise inside of me.

"You told him to tell me where you were?" Edward nodded.

"I told him to tell the whole office," Oh okay. "He didn't?" I shook my head in the negative looking past him at the cracked brick wall. Edward's jaw twitched in anger. "I'll handle that."

"I want the job," I said quietly. Maybe this is what was best; this was how I could focus on my work again and continue with my plans. "On one condition."

"I knew it wouldn't be easy," Edward smiled teasingly.

"I want Angela to come with me, I don't trust anyone else." Edward looked around thinking it over.

"How about Ben? Or Eric?" I shook my head.

"I want Angela," Edward sighed and ran a hand over his jaw.

"I suppose that can be arranged." I smiled up at him.

"Then I accept the job. Who will be taking my position?"

"I have it between a woman named Kate and Lauren, I'm leaning towards Lauren because she's already familiar with the company and Kate is from the outside."

"Is her last name Denali?" Edward nodded. "Go with her, she's who I was looking at to hire to help out."

"Oh, I forgot you think Lauren wants to sleep with me," Edward chuckled.

"There's no _think_ to it, bitch wants in your pants so bad I'm surprised that she's not humping your leg at every turn." A smile tugged on the edges of Edward's lips as he shook his head.

"Will you come to my apartment tonight?" Edward asked softly reaching out for me. I stepped back just out of his reach watching his hand fall before he placed it back in his pocket.

"No," I shook my head and my heart broke as I watched his face drop. "I have to tell you something…" Edward visibly stiffened, his hands digging deeper into his pockets; he was becoming defensive. I was running through ways to say this in my head, should I just say 'I slept with your brother' or maybe 'Jasper and I had sex' or 'You're not the only Cullen that's been inside me'?

"What is it?" Edward asked, his eyes searching mine for an answer.

"I slept with Jasper," I felt the tears well up automatically flooding my vision. Edward looked at me then back towards the gallery, probably thinking I meant _that_ Jasper. I watched as recognition slowly came over Edward's face. The emotions moved from confusion to recognition then slowly dissipated into anger. His jaw twitched as it clenched tightly, the vein in his neck pulsating.

"Well," Edward turned his head slightly like he was trying to work his neck. "I hope you two enjoyed your time together." Edward looked up and down the street.

"Edward I," I looked back down at my feet, I had no idea what to say. "I feel like I should apologize but we weren't together, right?" I felt anger start to rise again and Edward glared at me

"Bella we slept together," He whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry, that was supposed to tell me that we were together? Do you have any idea how many women I've seen you sleep with over the years? Not a damn one of those women were in a relationship with you and you know it." I didn't realize that I was now toe to toe with him, my finger pointing at his chest.

"I introduced you to my family!" His voice rose causing me to flinch slightly. "So what? You can fuck whoever you want because I won't call you my god damn _girlfriend?" _The last word fell from his mouth dripping with disdain.

"Bella?" I looked to my right and saw Emmett and Rosalie walking towards us. "You okay?" She asked her eyes moving between Edward and myself.

"We're fine," Edward answered. "Go back and enjoy your evening."

"I didn't ask you, I asked Bella." Rose bit off. I sighed and ran my fingers over my eyebrows before massaging my temples. I could feel a migraine starting to come on.

"We're fine," I whispered. "Go. Please." I begged her quietly.

"Hey, Ed, what if we take a walk man?" Emmett suggested patting Edward on the shoulder. Edward shoved Emmett's hand off of him then walked away from us.

"I'm going to go home," I cleared my throat trying to dislodge the tears trapped in my throat.

"Em, I'm going to take her, I'll see you later."Emmett nodded and I didn't put up a fight as Rosalie walked me back to one of the cars idled next to the sidewalk. We slid into the backseat and provided the driver with my address. I kept my tears at bay the entire ride to my apartment. I wasn't feeling sorry for myself, I was upset that I had hurt Edward, mad at Edward for not speaking up before and I was mad at Jasper for going along with it. But above all I was mad at myself; mad for letting myself lose focus of my goal and my plans, mad for letting Edward into my heart.

"We're here Bells," Rosalie said quietly and I noticed that we were sitting outside my building. I got out of the car and made my way up to my apartment with Rosalie in tow, it wasn't until I was inside my home that I finally let my tears fall.

I walked to my room removing my dress so that I could hang it up in my closet, assuring that I didn't rip or wrinkle it. I stood in my closet staring at my clothes; tonight my dream had come true and my world had crashed down around me within seconds. I slid on an old UCLA shirt and walked back into my living room where Rosalie sat patiently on my couch with a large pizza in front of her. _How long had I been in my room?_

"Are you ready to talk?" Rosalie asked taking a bite of pizza. I nodded and moved over next to her pulling my feet up onto the cushion. I grabbed a bite and launched into the story from the very beginning, the seemingly innocent touches in Los Angeles to the make out session in his office then moved to the weekend at his parents including our trek through the woods and the awkward conversation on the way home. I looked at Rosalie who was just sitting there waiting unwearyingly for me to finish talking. Then I admitted to sleeping with Jasper and finished off with what she had witnessed outside the gallery. I waited five heartbeats before looking up at Rose who was still just sitting there looking at the slice of pizza on the napkin resting against her lap.

"Say something Rose…" I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"You're so stupid." Rosalie replied simply before taking a drink from her water glass. I was completely thrown off by her statement, who says that to someone? Rosalie; that's who.

"What?" Rosalie tossed her pizza back into the box before turning towards me.

"You. Are. Stupid. You bitch and complain about not having anyone in your life Bella and then you finally find someone who wants you and you fuck it all up," Rosalie threw her hands in the air. "Why do you assume that every man is going to fuck you over? I mean seriously, so you have a bad track record, shit who doesn't?! You need to make this right Isabella Marie or so help me I will kill you." Rosalie had somehow ended up standing over me. I stood up pushing her back gently before walking away.

"When the hell did you become so damn interested in my personal life?" I turned to face her. Rosalie glared at me, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Excuse me? I've always wanted to know what was going on with you Bella, you're my best friend. You're in love with Edward Cullen you just don't know it and that man loves you. You two are so fucking hard headed that it took two years for you just to fuck!" Rosalie sighed running her hands over her flat stomach. I was at a loss for words, I mean, what do you say to that?

"How am I supposed to fix this Rose?"

"You're smart, you'll find a way." And with that she was gone.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

The next few weeks flew by and I was so caught up in being interviewed, trained and interviewing that I didn't have time to think about the mess I had gotten myself into. Edward and I barely saw each other; I was mostly trained by one of the other board members who also happened to be the only other female branch manager. Her name was Irina and she managed a branch on the West coast. I figured as most, every time Edward saw me he would turn the other way or immediately act like he was interested in whatever file was in his hand. I was getting tired of the whole charade, he was my boss and we needed to be professional. I was planning to tell him exactly that which is how I found myself back at my old location standing in front of the oak door that led to his office. I knocked on the door waiting for his voice to come from the other side.

"Enter." I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Edward was sitting behind his desk leaning over a file, his hands fisted in his hair. Edward glanced up then looked up again. "Can I help you?" He asked his voice hard with anger.

"I need to talk to you."

"If you want to talk to me then you can schedule an appointment with my assistant Lauren." Edward went back to his file and I felt my jaw tighten at the mention of her name. I closed the door behind me crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, I can talk to you now; I know it's your lunch hour." Edward looked up at me with a question in his eyes. "You've already forgotten that I kept your schedule for the last two years?" Edward sighed running his index finger and thumb over his forehead.

"What can I help you with Isabella?"

"I'm going to need you to stop being an asshole and act professional." Edward's eyebrows shot up as he looked at me again.

"Isabella I think you've forgotten who you are talking to," Edward stood from his desk walking around it towards me. "I am your boss." I rolled my eyes.

"I know who you are _Mr. Cullen_, there's no reason to remind me. I am going to need you to stop acting like this though because people will catch on and I don't need my reputation ruined."

"Well you should've thought about that before sleeping around." I felt my heart stop and my stomach drop. Did he really just say that to me? Tears started to prick at the edges of my eyes and I looked past Edward through the windows. Edward sighed and racked a hand over his face. "Isabella I-"

"Don't." I held my hand up stopping his sentence. "You're right; I never should've gotten involved with _anyone._" I looked pointedly at him before slipping back out of his office. I leaned back against his office door taking a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from falling and my heart from breaking. I heard an annoying laugh and heels clicking against the floor. Edward's office door is hidden inside a small makeshift hallway created by a partition between the door and the open floor. I quickly shook my head and dabbed at my eyes before walking around the edge of the partition running into Lauren.

"Bella!" She squealed pulling me into a hug that I didn't want. "Oh my God what are you doing here?" She bounced on her heels holding a file in her hands.

"I was dropping something off," I ran my hands over my skirt. "I was just heading out."

"Oh don't go so quickly, I'd love to catch up." What the hell was going on with her? She knew I hated her and she hated me.

"Maybe another time Lauren," I smiled and stepped around her, my eyes falling on my desk. Lauren's desk. It was a mess, contracts and confidential information was lying haphazardly all over the top along with candy wrappers and pages of paper where Lauren had written her name over and over with hearts. _What the hell?_

I made my way uptown to my building where construction was almost complete. I took the elevator to the top floor where my office was located. It was a large corner office and the two outside walls were all glass. A large cherry desk with black leather wingback chair and black couch sat inside with a matching cherry bookcase on the third wall. I walked inside looking around, it was empty because I had yet to furnish it with anything else and my computers hadn't been delivered yet. The filing cabinets that sat next to the door were full of files I would need to go through. I sat at my desk running my hands over the smooth finish. I still couldn't believe this was happening, I finally had my shot and I wasn't going to let anyone screw this up, including myself.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I like that you guys are enjoying the story :) So this chapter is a little long but there's a very important scene and information I wanted in here so it had to be 5,000+ words, I hope you guys enjoy it all the same. I love all the reviews and while I can't reply to…well any of them, I do read all of them while at work where I should be working. ****I have a Facebook page where you can ask questions and get updates, I just started it so let's see how it works out. It's connected to my real Facebook so I'm being a little overly cautious lol. You can find it easily enough though, just search LeadMeIntoTemptation and it should come up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Twilight franchise. I do however own this story. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Canon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Thirteen.**

The construction was finally finished and my office was full of eager individuals ready to work. Angela was stationed right outside my door and she was in charge of keeping the floor in line. On the first day alone I had eighty three emails in my inbox, thirty three phone messages to reply to and sixty six potential client folders to sort through. I had to keep reminding myself that this was what I wanted throughout the entire week. I sat back in my chair lifting my heels onto the edge of my desk as I looked out over the lights of the city; the sun was slowly drifting towards the horizon becoming completely hidden in a few breaths.

I looked towards the top of my desk, it was "perfectly unorganized" as Angela referred to it when we worked side by side. There were stacks of files on the left edge, loose papers sitting in front of the file stack and pens tossed around along with my empty coffee mug. The good thing was that I knew exactly where everything was. I took a deep breath and allowed myself a few seconds to just let everything that had happened over the last few months sink in for the first time. I felt the tears begin to build up but I quickly dismissed them, swallowing thickly, refusing to let them even reach the edges of my eyelids. Florence + the Machine played softly from my iPod dock that sat on the front of one of my bookshelves.

Yes, my mother had all but abandoned me, acting as if she couldn't be bothered to raise a child when she was still one herself. Yes, I had hurt Edward in an unimaginable way. Yes, I had hurt myself even more by allowing my insecurities to get in the way of being happy. Had I lost my shot with Edward? More than likely. But I wasn't going to let that affect my work performance nor was I going to allow it to constantly hang between us at meetings. I had been in my current position for almost two months now, I've had three meetings with him not including the day I marched into his office and told him to stop being an asshole. In those three meetings we've exchanged maybe thirty total words. Instead of dwelling on it I threw myself into my work, singing up four clients and making the company over a million dollars in just two months.

Was I cocky? Yes, but dammit, I deserved to be. No one thought I was going to be able to do this. The board alone scoffed at the idea of me running the new location and Jasper was adamant against it. Carlisle and Edward pretty much made the decision, had it actually been left up to the board I would still be sitting at the desk a few feet from Edward's office waiting at his beck and call. A knock on my door pulled me from my reverie; I glanced at the clock noting that it was 6:49.

"Come in," I replied wondering who was still here. I told everyone to leave at 5:00. The door opened and in its place stood the man who could tear my world apart and hold it together with just one word. Edward walked into my office looking around, one hand shoved into his pocket and the other holding a file. He walked over to my desk sitting in one of the chairs across from me and crossing his left leg over the right, letting his ankle rest against his knee.

"So Isabella," I removed my feet from my desk and sat up straight rolling my chair closer to my desk as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I have something for you."

"What is it Mr. Cullen?" I watched Edward's jaw twitch and smiled inwardly. _At least he was irritated with being called Mr. Cullen again._

"Your contract," He tossed the folder onto the top of my desk. I opened the file and inside sat a new work agreement for the next two years with a bonus and my seat on the board. I smiled reading over the lines as Edward sat quietly across from me. I flipped to the next page and found the signatures of all the board members and a blank line. I picked up a pen and started to sign but Edward's voice stopped me. "Why don't you think it over Isabella?" I felt my heart start to crumble.

"W-why?" I ground my teeth hating when I stuttered. I was thirty fucking years old.

"Just to make sure this is what you want."

"Of course it's what I want, why wouldn't it be?" Edward shrugged.

"I just wasn't sure if you still wanted to work for me, that's all." I looked back down at the contract. _Did I want to stay here for at least the next two years?_ I quickly signed my name before I could overanalyze the situation.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Cullen." I smiled and handed the agreement back over. Edward gave me a crooked smile and took the file from my hand. It was the first time he had smiled at me since that night outside the gallery and I finally felt like maybe we would be okay. I smiled back at him which seemed to only cause his smile to grow before he broke my stare and looked back down at the file to make sure everything was correct. Edward stood up and I followed straightening out my skirt before stepping around my desk to lead him to the door.

"I like what you've done in here, it's really nice," Edward motioned to my office that was now filled with midnight blue and dark green accents. "It's you." Edward smiled again and slid a tendril of my hair that had slipped from the bun behind my ear. I smiled up at him feeling the familiar warmness spread through my chest as his finger stroked my cheek.

"Edward," I sighed my hand resting against his right side. "Can't we at least be fri-" My sentence was quickly cut off by someone else's voice.

"Edward I thought you were only going to be like a minute?" Edward's hand fell from my face as we both turned towards my open door to find Lauren standing there. "Our reservation's at 7:30 and it's almost that time." I stepped back from Edward putting distance between our bodies. I had somehow gravitated towards him while talking which use to happen quite a lot. Lauren smiled at me and waved. "Hey Bella. Oh my God look at your office! It's so pretty!"

"Hi Lauren," I replied quietly and turned back to walk deeper inside. "Thank you for bringing that by Edward, I appreciate it." Edward's muscles were tight and his eyes hard as he looked between Lauren and I.

"Lauren, I told you to wait in the car." He stated tersely.

"Yeah yeah," She rolled her eyes and I watched as Edward's muscles coiled even tighter. If there was one thing Edward hated above all others, it was rolling your eyes at him. That's why I did it so often while working under him. "I'll be downstairs, don't take forever." She turned quickly, her too short dress fluttering around her thighs as she stomped through my hardwood office, her heels hitting loudly against the new floor.

"Bella we're not," Edward's eyebrows drew together and he ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever." Edward shrugged waving his hand in a circle.

"You don't owe me anything Mr. Cullen, I know you have a thing for your assistants," I meant it as a lighthearted joke but instead my words were dripping with sarcasm and jealousy. I sat down behind my desk and nodded towards him. "Have a nice night." I smiled and pulled a file open trying to ignore Edward's green eyes boring a hole into the top of my head. Edward sighed and I heard his suit rustle as he left my office, jumping when my door slammed against the frame. A tear dripped onto the paper blurring the black printed words. I guess I didn't win over my emotions after all.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

_Heels on your feet_

_Strap around your ankle _

_Jajajajaja_

_Call that bitch Bo Jangles _

"I'm so sorry," I held a hand up to the old woman who was glaring at me in the diner as I quickly answered my phone. "Rosalie I swear to God if you change my ringtone one more time I will kill you." It sucked because she only ever changed her ringtone so I never knew what was going on until she called me.

"Yeah right Bells," Rosalie laughed. "Listen I have news."

"You're having twins?"

"Oh fuck don't even say that. We bought a house." Rosalie said the last part quickly. I had to bite my lip to keep from blurting out 'why'.

"Really?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Yeah, a townhouse in Brooklyn, can you believe it? Me in Brooklyn?" I really couldn't believe any of this.

"Um no I can't. I'm happy for you Rose, it seems like everything is coming along." I smiled at the waitress as she placed my check on the table.

"Yeah and we're having a house warming party tonight so you better be there."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rosalie rattled off her address and continued to talk about how happy she was and how she couldn't believe everything that was happening so quickly. She mentioned that Emmett and she were just looking around as a joke when they walked into the townhouse and she fell in love with it. I signed the credit card receipt and slid from my booth telling Rosalie I would be there at four to help her set up and get everything in place before the guest arrived at seven. I looked at my watch as I walked towards my apartment; that gave me two hours to get myself together and make my way across the bridge.

"Can I wear my sweats?"

"Most definitely not!" Rosalie shrieked into my ear. "I haven't seen you in over a month Bells, look pretty for me."

"So who's coming to this soirée?"

"Uh y'know, the usuals." I didn't know what that meant, not even a little bit.

"Who are 'the usuals'?" I looked down the street before jogging across to my building.

"One of Emmett's coworkers, his family, you, Jazz and he's bringing some designer friend."

"Alice?"

"Yeah, that's her name."

"Um Angela and Eric so you know…the usual people." I rolled my eyes really hating that statement.

"Well I'm about to get in the elevator so I'll lose you, I'll be there at four okay?"  
I stepped onto the elevator.

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." I rode up to my floor and let myself into my apartment. I sighed looking around at my messy house; I had been spending more time at the office than at home. I came home to eat and sleep and most of the time I didn't do either. I started to pick up the loose papers and dirty clothes lying around. I threw my clothes into the open washer before closing the doors to the laundry closet and left the papers on my desk in my bedroom. I stripped my bed and put fresh sheets on my mattress then headed into my shower.

As I dried my hair I thought about Rosalie's comment and how she hadn't seen me in over a month. I hadn't really seen any of my friends since taking my new position because I was always busy. I can't even remember the last time I made an actual meal for myself. I sighed and curled my hair as I stared at my reflection. I had circles under my eyes and I was a little more pale than usual. I went through my daily routine of dabbing concealer under my eyes to hide the circles and applying a little bronzer to my cheeks before walking back to my room. I dressed in a crème strapless dress with a black lace overlay that ended just above my knees. I paired it with crème pumps and walked into the kitchen to grab the apple pie that I had made last night when I couldn't sleep. I picked up my keys and purse and walked downstairs deciding to drive my car for the second time this year.

I drove across the city listening to my GPS as it sent me over the bridge and into Brooklyn. I turned down a side street that turned into another and another before I finally ended up on a small road with brownstones lining the street. There were kids all around playing kickball and riding bikes. Two girls were coloring a hopscotch pattern with sidewalk chalk. It seemed annoyingly perfect. Stepford wives perfect. I pulled up to the sidewalk in front of Rosalie and Emmett's address and exited my car. I looked around before walking up the few steps to their front door and knocked.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled once he threw the front door open.

"Hey Em," I laughed as he picked me up and swung me around. "It's nice to see you too. I brought you apple pie." Emmett placed me back on my feet and took the plate from me.

"Fuck yeah! Rosie! Bells brought me apple pie!" Emmett boomed from the entry way before dragging me with him. Their entryway opened to a hallway with a staircase on the right. We walked down the short hall, the beige walls lined with pictures of Rose and Emmett as well as the couple with their perspective friends. We stepped into the kitchen that had tiled floor and stainless steel appliances. Rose was wearing a yellow sundress that framed her small baby bump perfectly.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie smiled at me as she placed kitchen appliances on the countertops. "Em, can you finish this for me? I'm going to show Bell the house." Emmett nodded placing the pie on the island before picking up a box off the floor. "C'mon." Rose smiled excitedly as she took my hand. "This is the dining room." She motioned around the small dining room that housed a ten person rectangle table. Art hung from the walls and a large window faced the backyard. "And this is the living room." Rose said as we walked through her red living room with white furniture and fifty inch TV. Emmett's TV no doubt. "There's a small bathroom off the left and now let's go upstairs." We walked up the carpeted stairs that led to another hallway with four doors, two on each side. "This is the nursery," Rose beamed placing a hand on her belly as she opened the farthest door on the left. The room was painted white with primer waiting on whatever color scheme Rose would decide on once they found out the sex of the baby.

"So when do you guys find out what you're having?" I asked as I looked around the empty room. There were double doors that opened to a closet that housed a shelving unit with six compartments and two clothing bars.

"Next month hopefully," She smiled. "If the baby cooperates." I smiled looking at the blown up ultrasound that sat in a frame on the floor. "This is my favorite part of this room." She walked over to the French doors that opened to a small balcony that was barely big enough to stand on. "Of course we're going to have to put a security latch on it but I can't wait to be rocking the baby in the spring and summertime with these doors open."

"You look happy Rose, it's nice." She smiled at me and pushed a blonde strand of hair over her shoulder.

"It's weird, you know, being in a serious relationship, having a baby and buying a house together. I never wanted any of this," She held her hands up motioning to the room. "But now I can't imagine it could get any better than this." I smiled at her and rubbed her small belly.

"I can't wait for the baby to get here."

"Me either," She replied excitedly as we walked across to the bathroom and began unpacking everything. After twenty minutes we had the second bathroom unpacked. "Let's go get ready for everyone; the rest is just our bedroom which isn't unpacked, the master bathroom and Em's office which is boring." Rose led us back downstairs to the kitchen where Angela was sitting at the island and Eric was helping Emmett unpack dishes. Angela was closing in on the end of her pregnancy and she always looked so miserable. Angela stood up from her chair pushing the back so she could stand properly, her back arching as she walked over to us.

"Hey ladies," She smiled hugging Rose. "I'd love to see the house but I'm so fat I don't even want to go up those stairs." Angela laughed.

"Angie you're not fat." I rubbed her large belly. Rose and Angela began to talk about all the different things that came along with pregnancy and I felt extremely out of place so I went into the living room and began unpacking the numerous boxes that littered the floor. I had finally unpacked the last box and looked around at my handy work before walking back into the kitchen where Rose and Angela were still talking about pregnancy life and baby names. When I heard the doorbell ring I ran towards the door in an effort to get away from them. I opened the door and smiled when I saw a guy standing in front of me looking a little nervous. He had thick black hair and russet skin, the red dress shirt he wore was tight over his muscles and his black slacks hugged his thighs. He was clearly Native American, that much I knew from dating Jacob, he taught me subtle distinctions between tribes.

"Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater, is this the McCarty residence?" I smiled when his dimples appeared, his brown eyes shining with nothing but sweetness.

"Yes it is, please come in." I stepped aside and allowed him to enter. "Everyone's in the kitchen." I pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you ma'am." He nodded and walked down the hall. I smiled and followed behind him into the kitchen.

"Hey everyone this is Seth," Emmett smiled clapping the smaller guy on the shoulder, although smaller wasn't the right word because they were both big men. "He works at the law firm." Everyone exchanged pleasantries as Rose placed the casseroles in the oven to warm up. The countertop stove was full of vegetables and I placed the rolls in the oven as well.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to do much of an introduction out there," I turned around and found Seth standing behind me with his hand extended. I smiled up at him and held my hand out. "I'm Seth." He smiled taking my hand in his much larger one.

"I'm Bella, Rosalie's friend."

"It's nice to meet you." Seth let go of my hand and looked around the room. "Are there going to be a lot of couples here tonight?" I laughed at his uneasiness.

"I certainly hope not, much more and I won't be able to handle it."

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one alone here tonight." Seth chuckled.

"Well I know for sure of two more people who are coming that are single but beyond that I'm lost." Seth nodded and looked around again. "I thought you had a family though?" I looked at him, confusion laced his features.

"No, well I have a mom and whatnot but I've never been married."

"Huh, because Rose said Emmett's coworker was coming and his family…" It slowly dawned on me who she was talking about. "Shit she meant _Emmett's_ family." I started to think of a reason to leave just as the bell sounded through the house again and I turned hoping it was Jazz or Alice. "I'm going to go get that, excuse me." I slipped past Seth and walked back to the door pulling it open. Edward stood there leaning against the stone wall staring out at the street and Carlisle and Esme stood facing me. I felt my stomach tighten into nervous knots as Esme smiled at me. I felt so bad for blowing her off that I wanted to run away, back to Manhattan and forget about this stupid party.

"Bella! It's so good to see you dear, I heard all about your promotion. Good for you." She smiled warmly at me which made my stomach knot even tighter. "Unfortunately, now I have to deal with that awful woman that Edward hired as his assistant." Edward turned at the sound of my name, his eyes surveying my body before meeting mine. His eyebrows knitted in confusion but I didn't have enough time to think about it before Esme pulled me into a hug. Edward pushed past us disappearing into the house. I hugged Esme and Carlisle telling them both 'hello' then closed the door once they were inside but I didn't have time to walk halfway down the hall before the doorbell rang again. I opened the door and found Jazz and Alice standing there with huge smiles plastered on their face.

"Bella!" Alice yelled launching herself at me and securing her arms around my neck. I stumbled back trying to keep my footing as I hugged her back.

"Hey Alice," I laughed. "It's nice to see you too." Alice stepped back, she was wearing a dress that was sequenced silver and ended a few inches above her knees. She wore silver pumps on her feet and paired them with black jewelry, Alice looked like she was about to go to a club instead of a dinner party. I turned back to the door and found Jazz standing just inside and walking up the stairs behind him was Jasper, the man I had been avoiding at all costs. I quickly made some excuse and disappeared back into the kitchen hoping he wouldn't make a scene around a group of people.

I grabbed the first glass of wine that was thrust in my direction and drank half of it while conversations floated around me. I stood off to the left of the kitchen next to the French doors that led outside to a patio and fenced in backyard. You could feel the tension between Edward and Jasper it was so thick it seemed like you could actually reach out and touch it. I stared into my glass completely oblivious to anyone around me until I felt a hand on my arm. I jumped and looked up into the big brown eyes that belonged to Seth.

"Hey," I smiled. "I'm sorry did you say something?"

"I was just asking if you were okay."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I smiled again. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed like something was bothering you." Seth shrugged.

"No I was just lost in thought that happens from time to time." Seth laughed.

"I understand."

"I'm going to slip out to the backyard if anyone asks; you don't know where I am." I smiled at Seth and he winked.

"I've got you covered." He blocked me from the rest of the crowd with his large frame and opened the door for me to slip out. I took a deep breath once I met the crisp air of an early spring evening. I walked across the patio and sat down on the wooden steps that led to the yard. I heard the voices from inside become louder and then muffled once again as someone else stepped outside.

"So I decided you couldn't stay out here by yourself." Seth laughed as he sat down next to me.

"I'm afraid I'm not much for company right now." I replied swirling my wine around my glass.

"That's alright; it's just a lot to take in." He hooked his thumb over his shoulder.

"That family? Yeah, they're something else but the parents are the sweetest people you'll ever meet."

"So you've known Emmett for awhile?"

"No, not really just for the amount of time that he's been dating Rosalie. I've worked for Edward, his brother, for two years though." I sighed and leaned back against the first step and looked over at Seth. "How long have you worked with Emmett?"

"A year this September."

"Guys, dinner's ready." Rose called from the back door. Seth stood up and extended his hand for mine. I smiled then accepted his hand and he easily pulled me to my feet.

"Thank you." I ran my hands over my dress before we made our way back inside.

"Bella there you are," Alice said making her way over to me quickly. "You have to introduce me to the brooding hottie in the corner." I looked at her confused then followed her gaze over to where Jasper was leaning against the wall while Emmett and Eric talked about some baseball game.

"I don't think he's your type Al." I replied trying to steer the conversation away from Jasper. "What have you been up to?"

"Bella I want that man and if you're not going to introduce me then I'll do it myself." Alice walked away from me teetering gracefully on her too high heels. I turned away and started helping Rose prepare the dishes for everyone. Once we were all seated at the table conversations were flowing easily from everyone. I sat quietly at the edge of the table between Carlisle who sat at one end and Rose who was sitting to my right. I picked at the edges of my roll eating small bites and pushing the rest around my plate.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me and when I looked up his stare met mine. I could hear the '_Eat Isabella' _roll through his mind. I rolled my eyes and pushed my plate away before starting a conversation with Angela about how I would miss her at work during the next four months while she was on maternity leave. All of the sudden there was a loud noise as the table shook causing our silverware to clatter against the plates. All of our heads shot to where Edward was sitting, his stare hard and his jaw tight as he stared at Jasper who had adopted his same posture.

"I'm sorry but I can't sit here with this…_man._" Edward spat out the end of his sentence, his muscles tightening beneath his emerald dress shirt. I could see the muscles in his forearms twitching.

"Boys." Carlisle warned as he shifted like he was going to stand. I felt my face start to burn as I watched the exchange between Edward and Jasper.

"No, he's right, why should we pretend to be one happy family when we're obviously not."

"Be careful," Edward's voice was low and dangerous as he stood up. He was now leaning over the table towards Jasper. Jasper leaned back in his chair a smile on his face as he laced his fingers behind his head.

"How was I supposed to know Edward? We share all your girls." Before I could blink Edward was across the table and on the floor where he had thrown Jasper. Edward jerked back and his fist connected with Jasper's jaw. Carlisle and Emmett were up at the same speed as Jasper threw a punch at Edward connecting with his eye. Esme was yelling at them to stop and asking how they could act like this. Carlisle pulled Edward off of Jasper, his hands tightly wound in the material of Edward's dress shirt as he pushed him against the wall but not before his foot connected with Jasper's ribs. Emmett had an arm around Jasper's neck pulling him to the other side of the dining room.

"Let me go!" Edward growled jerking his father's hands away but Carlisle was faster keeping Edward against the wall. I could see that Carlisle's lip was busted and started to bleed but I couldn't remember when anyone had even hit Carlisle. Everyone left seated was staring at the Cullen men with their mouths wide open.

"You know its true Edward!" Jasper shouted at him trying to jerk away from Emmett.

"You knew it was different you fucking asshole." Edward yelled trying to pull away from his father, his eye was starting to redden and Jasper's jaw had a large bruise forming.

"I didn't know until she yelled out your name during sex and by then, well it was a little too late man." Jasper let out a grave laugh. I was mortified, my face was bright red and my eyes were quickly filling with tears. I couldn't stop the sob that broke through my lips; I had never been as embarrassed in my life as I was right then when everyone was looking at me. I quickly jumped up, grabbing my purse from the table by the front door and left. My hands were shaking so bad I couldn't hit the unlock button on my keyless entry. Not everyone knew who they were talking about at first but I'm sure with my exit there was now no mistake.

"Bella!" Angela and Alice called out as they exited the front door. I cried harder, my body shaking as I tried to unlock my car again.

"Bella what the hell is going on?" Angela asked pulling me from my door but my adrenaline was so high all I could hear was the sound of blood rushing through my ears. Alice looked helpless as she tried to pry my keys from my shaking hands.

"H-haven't you fig-ured it ou-out?" I asked taking deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating.

"I'm guessing that exchange in there was about you?" Angela asked wrapping her arms around me. I nodded wiping my face, my mascara dripping from my eyes from the few tears that had escaped my eyes. Angela suddenly made a strange noise and pulled away from me looking between us.

"Wh-what?" I sniffled looking at Angela.

"I either just peed myself, which is plausible, or my water broke." Angela held the bottom of her stomach with a grimace.

"Guys!" Alice yelled running towards the open door. "We have a bigger problem!"

**A/N: Personally, I would love to see all the Cullen men fight, all that sexiness and muscles and….mmm never mind. Anyway, I'm sure the next chapter will be up next Thursday, that seems to be my schedule because it's my day off. Oh I also have the first chapter of two stories written and if anyone would like to volunteer to read them and let me know which you would prefer to read first that'd be great. I literally have half of a first chapter to about ten different stories on my computer along with multiple chapters of other stories written sitting on my computer. So I'm going to attempt to actually turn these chapters into stories. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I've been out of town because my grandmother passed and yesterday was just a clusterfuck so I'm updating today on my lunch break. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I actually responded to some of them this time lol Unfortunately I couldn't respond to all of them so I promise to try this time. This picks up a few hours after where the last chapter left off and is literally over 3,000 words of just dialogue so away we gooooo... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Twilight characters or anything like that but I do own this story and all original characters. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Canon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Fourteen.**

I was pacing the full length of the small waiting room as I waited to hear from Eric. Angela had been pushing for what seemed like ever, how long does it take to get a damn baby out? We had already been here for five hours. I glanced at the clock on the wall noting that it was a little after one in the morning. I sighed and wrung my hands before pacing again, my heels clicking against the tiled floor. I heard the ding of the elevator and stopped walking. I glanced at the doors as they slowly opened and revealed Edward. He had changed his dress shirt, probably because the other one was wrinkled and torn from his altercation with Jasper. I felt an immense amount of guilt wash over me when his green eyes connected with mine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked diverting my focus onto the floor in front of me.

"I wanted to make sure everything was alright." I figured he was talking about Angela but there was a part of me that felt like maybe he was talking about us.

"As far as I know Angela is doing fine besides the fact that she's pushing another human out of her body." Edward chuckled and moved closer to me causing my heart rate to slowly increase.

"Have you been here the whole time?" I nodded. "Hospitals make me nervous." Edward slipped his hands into his pockets. I was thrown off momentarily by the random admission that fell from his lips but then realized he was attempting to make small talk.

"I think everyone hates hospitals." I ran a hand through my hair; our conversation was awkward and terse like we were tiptoeing across a minefield.

"Not everyone was locked in the autopsy room when they were ten." My eyes rounded out as I looked up at him.

"What?" Edward nodded.

"After my parents were killed I demanded that Carlisle and Esme take me to the hospital. They eventually gave in because they had to identify their bodies and collect any personal belongings. When we were up there I waited outside the morgue while they talked to the medical examiner and decided to slip inside. I just wanted to be close to my parents one more time. There was another person on the table though; I guess she had already put my parents away. The guy laid out had his chest cut open and I turned to run the hell out of there but I couldn't reach the lever to open the door so I was stuck inside with a dead man."

"Oh my god, what happened?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, God help me if that ever happened to me, I'd have a panic attack and pass out.

"I ducked under one of the empty tables and cried until someone came inside and found me. When they returned me to Carlisle and Esme I was so scared my whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Esme had to sleep in my bed for three nights after that." I smiled softly at the image of a small Edward being held close by Esme.

"What were they like?" Edward seemed to be lost in thought before he replied.

"Who?"

"Your parents." A smile flitted across Edward's face before he looked over at me and shrugged.

"I have a hard time remembering a lot about them, I just remember my dad always sitting at his desk in the study while I played on the floor and my mom always smelled like lavender and would sit me on the counter every night while she cooked dinner so I could help her. She always made me feel like everything I said was important, it didn't matter how insignificant it was." The smile returned to Edward's face. I wanted to say that I wish I could have met them but I felt like that would be too personal for Edward. If his parents were still alive I would've still fucked up our relationship so it made no difference.

"Bella, Mr. Cullen," We both looked up towards the double doors and found Eric standing there with a white bundle of cloth in his arms. "I'd like for you to meet Heidi." Eric had a huge smile plastered on his face and I felt mine reflect his as I stepped closer, moving the edge of the blanket back so I could see her small face.

"Eric she's beautiful," I couldn't help it; it was the woman in me wanting to gush over a baby. She had beautiful tan skin and a mass of black hair atop her head. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Eric carefully placed Heidi in my arms and stepped back. She was so tiny in my arms; I was scared I would drop her. I swayed my body side to side as I ran my finger over her tiny nose and chubby cheeks.

"How is Angela?" Edward asked from beside me disrupting the quiet.

"She's exhausted and overjoyed. She fell asleep just as I went to get Heidi from the nursery."

"Congratulations," Edward held his hand out and shook Eric's while patting him on the back. It was so strange watching male exchanges; they were always personal without being too personal. Edward handed over an envelope before stepping back. "A gift from the Cullen family to thank both of you for your hard work and to celebrate the birth of your beautiful daughter." I looked over at Edward who was watching me hold Heidi.

"Do you want to hold her Edward?" I smiled when Edward started to stutter.

"Uh…no um that's n-not a good idea." I had to keep from laughing out loud.

"C'mon Edward, you're not going to hurt her." Edward shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Maybe when she's a little bigger," I chuckled and passed her off back to her father. "Congratulations again Eric."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, it was good to see you Bells, I'll tell Ang you were here the whole time."

"Tell her to call me when you three get home so I can stop by." I smiled.

"Of course."

"Sir I need you to bring her back inside now." The nurse from behind the desk motioned to Eric and he stepped back behind the double doors. I looked up at Edward who was still shifting uncomfortably next to me.

"The big bad baby is gone now, you can relax." Edward mumbled something under his breath before walking back towards the elevators.

"They just make me nervous, okay? What if I would've dropped her?" Edward ran a hand through his hair. I bit my lip to keep the smile off of my face; he really was cute right now.

"You wouldn't have dropped her," I stood next to Edward waiting on the elevator. "If you did I'm sure they could have another one." I joked shoving Edward gently with my shoulder.

"That's not funny Bella."

"I thought it was," I stepped onto the elevator with Edward following me and hit the button. "So what was in the envelope?"

"A check," Edward replied watching the numbers slowly descend. "For the baby."

"You brought the baby money? Do you really just have so much money you don't know what to do with it?"

"Sort of, but it was for a college fund for the baby, I do it every time someone on my staff gives birth so don't think she's special just because Angela is your friend." I smiled and stepped off of the elevator.

"I wasn't thinking that. That's sweet of you though," I walked across the enclosed bridge that went over the street to connect the hospital and its parking garage. Edward shrugged looking out over the empty street.

"I do what I can to help out the people that work for me because I do care for them and want to make sure they can afford to live and send their children to school if they so wish. Of course the check isn't nearly enough to cover four years of tuition if they were to go to a well known university but it's something to start them off with." I pushed through the heavy door to the garage and realized that I hadn't actually driven to the hospital; I had ridden in the car with Angela and Eric. "Where's your car?" Edward looked around the near empty garage.

"I have to go get a cab," I pointed towards the exit and turned to leave. "I'll see you later Edward." I smiled at him.

"Bella let me take you home; you'll never get a cab out here this late in the evening."

"Edward this is New York, there's always a cab."

"In Manhattan, this is Brooklyn, it's a little different. Come on, I just want to take you home." I nodded and walked with Edward to his car where he opened the door for me; always the gentleman.

The ride to my apartment was filled with easy conversation about absolutely nothing. We didn't talk about what had happened earlier nor did we talk about Jasper but it wasn't as awkward as it was in the beginning. You wouldn't even be able to tell that we were avoiding something. All too soon we pulled up in front of my apartment and idled outside of it.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked quietly keeping his eyes trained on the road.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I replied picking at the hem of my dress.

"I just want to talk Bella, I swear," Edward turned to look at me, his stare never leaving mine. "Nothing more." I nodded slowly before reaching for the car's door handle.

"Just to talk." I reaffirmed before walking inside my building with Edward in tow.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

"So what's with this fear of babies?" I asked folding my legs under me as I ate another bite of the Thai food we had delivered an hour ago.

"They don't scare me I'm just terrified to hold them. They're so tiny and I'm so big what if they just roll out of my arms?"

"Well newborns can't roll so that takes care of that." Edward rolled his eyes and threw his chopstick at me.

"I know that smart ass, but bigger ones can."

"Then you hold them," I laughed placing the empty container on my coffee table. "That way they don't go anywhere. Have you ever held a baby?"

"No." Edward replied easily.

"Never? In the thirty-five years you've been on this earth you've never held a baby?"

"I mean I think I held Emmett when he was born but I was three and my mom was really holding him, I was just smiling for the camera." My heart melted at the way his face lit up every time he talked about his mother. I shook my head and leaned back against the couch arm. We had arrived in my apartment a little over an hour before and things had been uncomfortable until we sat on the couch, I changed into sweats, Miles Davis played from the record player and we had a glass of wine in our systems. By the time the food arrived we had been talking like we were old friends about nothing important.

"What was your mom's name?"

"Elizabeth," Edward stated with a sad smile on his face. "I've never talked about my parents this much with anyone except you." I was confused; we had literally talked about his parents three times including this mention of his mother. I guess Edward could sense the confusion on my face. "I don't talk about them at all, with anyone. Even right after they died I refused to talk about them because I didn't want to accept that they were dead and I felt like talking about them with Esme or Carlisle would cement the fact that they were dead."

"What about with your ex wife?" Edward chuckled.

"Maria was more worried about herself than what skeletons I had in my closet."

"But she does know, right? That Carlisle and Esme aren't your biological parents?" Edward shook his head in the negative. "Are you serious? How long were you married to her?"

"Almost four years."

"You shared four years of your life with someone and never told her that you were adopted? How does that even happen?"

"It's not something I broadcast Bella."

"I understand that but Edward, she was your wife."

"Yeah well she wasn't exactly forthcoming with me either."

"What do you mean?" Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair before leaning back against the arm of the couch.

"I couldn't figure out why she was okay with me working all the time, I mean my mother would always complain that my father worked to long, my mom and dad, they would argue about how many hours Carlisle put in at the office. Men I worked with would always state how they were going to have to go home and never hear the end of it because it was ten o'clock and we were just leaving the office. But Maria, she never said a word. My dinner would be in the oven and she would be fast asleep in bed, not a care in the world.

So one night I decided to surprise her and show up at six o'clock, something that would never have happened. I walked into our house but I couldn't find her, I called out her name and but she wouldn't respond. I walked upstairs and went straight for our bedroom and there she was, on top of our very married friend Trevor." I sat there in silence; I was sure what to say. What do you even say to something like that? I'm sorry your ex wife was riding your friend cowgirl style when you walked in on them?

"Wow," Was all that I could actually say. "That sucks." Edward erupted in laughter next to me and it wasn't long before I joined along.

"That it does Bella," He chuckled. "What a great response to such an awkward conversation though."

"If it makes you feel any better I walked in on my boyfriend having sex with my roommate in my bed when I was in college." Edward smiled and held out his wine glass towards me.

"Well we do have something in common." I smiled and tapped my glass against his. "Your roommate, huh?"

"Yep, and I had to share a room with her for the remaining year and they started dating after that." Edward smiled bringing his glass to his lips.

"Now that sucks, at least I never had to see either one of mine ever again." I took a small drink of my wine listening to the crackling sounds of the record player.

"This is nice Edward." I said quietly before I could stop myself.

"I agree." Edward nodded. "Maybe we should've tried it this way first and things would've wound up differently."

"Maybe," I whispered before taking another sip and running my hand through my hair. Sadness drifted into the air around us as we sat on my couch in silence. "But we could be friends, right?" Edward looked over at me with a small smile.

"Of course mia bella."

"Do you even speak Italian or is that all you know?" Edward chuckled.

"I do in fact speak Italian as well as French but I confess that I do not speak them regularly enough to still be fluent. If I tried really hard I'm sure I could remember them though."

"I took Swahili in college." I admitted.

"Are you joking?" I started to laugh.

"No I'm dead serious; I took two semesters of Swahili and came out of both semesters with a solid B; but I don't remember any of it now." I laughed running a hand through my hair again. "Why did you learn French?"

"Because my parents speak French to each other when they don't want us to hear them so I took it all through high school just so I'd know what they were saying."

"And did you?" Edward paled.

"I did but little did I know it was nothing I wanted to hear." My mouth fell open.

"You don't mean…" Edward nodded and finished off his glass as I broke out in laughter. "You learned French just to hear your parent's dirty talk." I laughed even harder, doubling over.

"It's not funny." Edward crossed his arms, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh, it's hilarious." I took a deep breath trying to keep from laughing. "That's so funny, but I do speak French, fluently, so I hope they never speak like that around me." Edward looked at me, his eyes searching mine. I realized that I had just implied that I would be around his parents again.

"Do you want to talk about what we've been avoiding?" I shook my head.

"No, but I suppose we should." I sighed and set my empty glass on the coffee table.

"So," Edward fidgeted on the couch next to me. "You and Jasper." I nodded and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and letting my hair fall over my shoulder to effectively shield my face. "I don't know what to say Bella." Edward sighed heavily and the needle slid off of the record as the last song ended surrounding us in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. I sat up and turned towards Edward pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"I'm sorry Edward." I stated simply as I searched his green eyes for any sign of resentment. Edward stared back at me, his gaze pinning me where I sat and I couldn't look away from him even if I wanted.

"I'm sorry too, Bella. I let my own shit get in the way and pushed you out even if you don't realize it."

"Do you forgive me?" I asked quietly and Edward slowly nodded. I felt a huge burden being lifted off of my shoulders at the simple nod of his head. I could finally breathe again for the first time in months.

"There's nothing to forgive you for though. What happened with Jasper and you was a direct result of something between him and me." I shifted uneasily.

"You mean he used me?"

"Essentially so it is I who should be asking for forgiveness my dear Bella." Edward looked up at me from where his head had been resting in his hands, his face begging me for forgiveness.

"What happened?"

"I promise I will tell you one day but I can't right now, I have things that I need to figure out and Jasper and I need to talk. As soon as I work all of this out I will tell you everything you want to know." That was a bullshit answer but I found myself nodding.

"I can't forgive you if I have no idea what I'm forgiving so you'll have your answer when I have mine." Edward nodded and glanced at his watch.

"Fair enough, it's late and you should get some sleep, you look like you haven't slept in ages."

"I feel like I haven't." I stood up to lead Edward to the door. "We should do this again sometime." Edward slid his shoes back on and opened the door.

"You name the time and I'll be there." Edward smiled stepping out of my apartment and into the hallway. "I really did have a nice time."

"Me too." I smiled placing one hand on my doorframe and the other on the door knob.

"Well I guess this is goodbye."

"For now," I smiled and Edward leaned down towards me, his lips moving to mine. I turned my head slightly so that his lips would rest against my cheek. "I think we both have things that we need to sort out before this goes down that road again."

"You're right," Edward cleared his throat and pressed another kiss to my forehead. "Have a good night Bella."

"You too Edward," I closed my door once he stepped onto the elevator and leaned back against it looking around my apartment. "I hope I know what I'm doing."

I cleaned up the remnants of our evening, throwing the leftovers into my refrigerator and the empty cartons in the trash. I placed our wine glasses in the sink then straightened up the couch cushions and pillows. I walked into my bedroom with thoughts of Edward still plaguing my mind. I could be friends with my boss that I just hated a few months ago right? And that I've already slept with. I sighed and slid between the sheets on my bed. It was five thirty in the morning but I was way too wired to sleep and when the sun began to rise an hour later I was still lying in bed staring at the ceiling. My phone came to life next to me, the ringtone cutting through my reverie.

"Hello?" I cleared my throat.

"I can't sleep." Edward's voice floated through my phone making me smile.

"It's almost seven a.m. what do you mean you can't sleep?"

"I never sleep, what are you doing?"

"I'm in bed." I laughed.

"Oh shit, did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep either." I admitted.

"Good, meet me for breakfast?"

"I just saw you an hour ago and we just ate three hours ago."

"I'm hungry and I want you to have breakfast with me, as a friend. Friends have breakfast, don't they?"

"Yes."

"Then meet me for breakfast." Edward rattled off where the diner that he wanted to meet at was located.

"Alright, but I want to shower first then I'm coming back home." I stated with a smile on my face.

"Fair enough, let me know when you get out of the shower."

"Okay." We said our goodbyes and I disconnected the call, tossing my phone onto the bedside table. I sighed and shoved my blankets off of me before padding to my bathroom to shower so that I could meet my boss for breakfast an hour after he left my apartment.

I showered and towel dried my hair before slipping into a pair of jeans. I was beyond thankful that it had started to warm up and I no longer had to wear three layers of clothes. I pulled on a red fitted Cardinals t-shirt and a pair of black high tops before checking my makeup. _This is a friend, not a date._ I rode the elevator down continuing to tell myself that this wasn't a date. I sent a quick text to Edward that I was on my way and he replied that he'd meet me there. I was a ball of nerves during the entire cab ride over to the diner and as it pulled up to the sidewalk Edward stepped over and opened the door wearing a pair of jeans and an old Dartmouth shirt. I had never seen Edward look so casual; his brand of casual was slacks and a polo, not jeans and a t-shirt.

"Are you getting out?"

"Yeah, sorry," I slid out of the seat after paying the cab driver. "I've never seen you look so casual."

"Really?" Edward looked confused.

"Really." We walked into the diner and sat at a booth by the window.

"We need to talk about your taste in sports teams." Edward commented while pointing to my shirt.

"Just because I live in New York doesn't mean I have to be a Yankees fan."

"Yeah it does!" Edward defended himself. "You can't walk around here with a St. Louis Cardinals shirt on, it's sacrilegious." I looked at Edward with an incredulous expression.

"Anyway," I laughed and placed my order with the waitress. "I'll never be a Yankees fan by the way." I mentioned after Edward had placed his order and the waitress had left.

"Then I don't know if this friendship can work." Edward took a drink from his coffee cup, his eyes shining with humor. I laughed and shook my head before taking a sip of my own coffee.

"So why did you drag me out a seven in the morning on a Sunday?"

"For breakfast, obviously." Edward motioned to the diner.

"Yeah but why didn't you just eat by yourself?"

"Because," Edward paused looking down at the table before back up at me. "Surprisingly, I'm tired of being by myself all the time now."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Nothing to say but I'm so happy that all of you are enjoying this story :) and I will be uploading an old story that I removed to edit and make a little better called Good Intentions. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Twilight Saga but I do own this story and all original characters. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Canon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Fifteen. **

I sat at my desk going over a file that I had read over twenty times already trying to find a loophole that would convince this business to sale to us, the only good thing that came from the economy all but collapsing was that there were several bankrupt companies. I sighed and pushed the file away deciding to take a break and check my email when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I looked at the door when it opened, Kate stepping inside carrying a vase of flowers.

"These came for you Ms. Swan." I smiled and shook my head. Edward.

"Thank you Kate." I had hired Kate as a temporary replacement for Angela while she was on maternity leave. Secretly I hoped that once Angela returned I could convince Edward to fire Lauren or return her to her old position and hire Kate on. Kate placed the vase at the edge of my desk and I pulled the card from between the white lilies. Kate picked up a few files from my desk and disappeared to take care of them. For the first time since she left I was happy Angela was on maternity leave. If she would've been here she would've read the card then grilled me on Edward. I looked down at the small card in my hand opening it up.

_Movies tonight? _

_-Edward _

It'd been four weeks since Edward and I had formed a comfortable friendship and since then there had been five dates a week and even more phone calls. I felt like I was sixteen again. I picked up my desk phone typing in the number for Edward's office.

"Cullen Enterprise how may I direct your call?" The operator asked.

"Edward Cullen please."

"One moment."

"Edward Cullen's office, how can I help you?" Lauren answered.

"May I speak to Mr. Cullen please?"

"Oh hi Bella, how are you doing?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine Lauren, please transfer me."

"Uh yeah, the thing is that I would _love _to, believe me Bella, but Mr. Cullen said no calls." I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Can you just transfer me, please? I don't want to have to call his cell phone, he never answers it."

"Yeah, I'm not going to get my ass in trouble just because you want to talk to him."

"Listen to me Lauren, you are being extremely unprofessional right now and you better be glad that you even have a job in this company. Now if you want to keep that job I suggest that you transfer me to Mr. Cullen right this second." I heard the line end and looked at my phone. "I know that bitch didn't just hang up on me." I slammed my phone back down into its cradle and picked up my cell phone. I tried Edward's cell but it went straight to voicemail. I looked through my contacts trying to remember his exact extension. I quickly picked up my phone and dialed the number with what I hoped was his extension but it dumped into his personal answering service. I sighed and stood up; I was going to go to his office myself.

I picked up my phone and locked my computer before walking out of my office. I stopped by Kate's desk and let her know that I would be out of the office for an hour for lunch and told her I would pick up my messages from her desk when I got back. I rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked out stopping by an Italian restaurant to pick up some food. I flagged down a cab and rode the rest of the way to his office. As I rode the elevator up to his floor all I could think about was telling Lauren to go fuck herself. I stepped off of the elevator and walked through the office towards Edward's door. Lauren was up and on her feet the second she saw me.

"Bella I told you, Mr. Cullen asked for no one to bother him." I stopped in front of her and kept my voice low.

"Lauren, sit down and leave me alone. If I get in my ass in hot water because I'm here then it's on me. So sit the fuck down." I walked away and disappeared into the small hall trying to keep the smile off my face. I knocked on Edward's door. I heard Edward shuffling papers inside his office then all of the sudden the door jerked open.

"Lauren, go aw-" Edward stopped and looked at me and I surveyed his body. The top three buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned and his tie was hanging loosely from his neck. His hair looked like he had been pulling on it. "Bella?"

"Hi, are you going to tell me to go away too? You have no idea what I've had to go through to get to you." I sidestepped him and walked into his office looking around.

"I didn't mean to yell at you." Edward closed his door and walked back to his desk, sitting down.

"You didn't, you yelled at Lauren." I smiled looking over at him. "What's going on? You're blocking all correspondence to your office which you only do when you're stressed out." I walked over to his desk and slid onto the top of it next to his chair. I crossed my legs and looked him over. "When's the last time you even slept?"

"Last night."

"You called me at two a.m. so how long did you sleep for?"

"An hour or two," Edward leaned back in his chair looking up at me. "I have to go out of town." I felt my heart pull.

"Okay…" I tried to hide my reaction. "You go out of town all the time."

"Yeah, I know." Edward closed his eyes.

"I brought you lunch." I opened the bag and placed a plate of chicken parmesan in front of him. Edward smiled when he looked at the plate.

"Thank you." I shrugged and handed him a fork. Edward started to eat and I pulled off pieces of a breadstick to eat. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I will when you tell me what's really bothering you."

"I just don't want to go this time so I was trying to see if someone could go in my place but everyone is too busy." I started to eat my ravioli as he talked to me.

"Why don't you want to go?" Edward shrugged and took a drink from his bottle of water. I placed my plate back inside the bag and picked up Edward's to dispose of it as well. I slipped off of his desk and threw away our trash before walking over to the windows. Edward stood up and walked over to stand next to me looking out over the city. "Thank you for the flowers." I smiled when Edward did.

"You're very welcome, so is that a yes?"

"I haven't turned you down yet, have I?"

"No but I keep waiting on the day that you come to your senses." I turned to face him leaning back against the window.

"Why don't you want to go?" Edward didn't say anything at first; he just continued to stare out the window. Then he moved over to stand in front of me and his eyes met mine.

"I don't want to leave you." He quietly confessed. I felt my heart pick up at his admission and I slowly smiled.

"I'll be here when you get back."

"I know but I'm going to be gone for two weeks." I felt my stomach drop.

"T-two weeks?" Edward nodded jerking a hand through his hair. "When will you be leaving?"

"Monday," That meant I had three days with Edward counting today."I was told today that was the best possible day to leave out."

"Where are you going?"

"Canada." I sighed looking at the ground. Edward's fingers lifted my chin so that I was looking up at him again. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…two weeks? Who's going to wake me up at all hours of the night now?" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll still call you." Edward and I both knew that our friendship had switched over to something much deeper but neither of us acted on it, trying our hardest to stay platonic. But it was always there boiling under the surface.

"I know but I've gotten use to you pestering me every day." I smiled up at Edward.

"I'll just do it from afar, and it's only two weeks." I nodded then glanced down at my watch.

"We have to be professionals again, are we still going to the movies tonight?"

"Of course _mia bella._" Edward kissed my forehead and stepped aside so I could walk out. I smiled and squeezed his hand before picking up my bag.

"I'll see you tonight."

"I'll pick you up at seven." Edward called and sat back down at his desk.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

I left work early to clean my apartment before Edward stopped by to pick me up. I was cleaning my kitchen when there was a knock at my door. I looked at the clock, 5:45. Surely Edward wasn't here already, I walked over to my door opening it up and finding a pregnant Rosalie standing in the hall.

"Rose?" I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to stop by and see you." Rose walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"Your belly is growing like crazy." Rose smiled at my comment and ran a hand over her expanding stomach. I sat down next to her pulling my feet up onto the couch. Rosalie pulled a small black and white picture from her purse and held it out to me. I looked down at the sonogram seeing an arrow pointing to a little line with the word BOY printed next to it. I looked up at Rose, my eyes wide. "You're having a boy?"

"Yes." Rose's face lit up with a smile. "Emmett was so excited when the nurse said it was a boy he almost passed out."

"I bet," I laughed leaning over to hug Rose. "So what're you going to name him?"

"We don't know, Emmett's been throwing out names since we found out on Tuesday and I'm getting so tired of hearing them I'm about to tell him to name the baby whatever he wants."

"That'd be a bad idea." Rose chuckled.

"Yeah, if I did that the kid would end up named Optimus Prime or something." I handed the picture of the sonogram back to Rose.

"Is everything okay though? With the baby?" Rose nodded.

"Everything is great except the doctor thinks that he's going to be a big baby. Of course look at his father." I nodded.

"So what're you doing in the city?"

"I haven't moved my garage to Brooklyn even though Emmett wants me to so I'm commuting four days a week and let my guys run it on Wednesday and Saturday." I nodded. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm um going to the movies."

"What movie?"

"Not sure yet, I just thought I'd get there and see what was playing."

"So you're going alone?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Not exactly," I grimaced and ran my hands over my legs. "I'm going with someone."

"Well I hope you're not going out with someone dressed like this," Rose pointed to my sweatpants and ratty t-shirt. "Where did you even get that shirt?" I looked down at the black t-shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that shirt says Julliard and you most definitely did not attend Julliard." I felt the blush start to creep up my neck as I cleared my throat.

"I must've picked it up somewhere along the years." I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Yeah, except I've never seen it and there's only one person that we know who went to Julliard." Rose lifted an eyebrow looking me over. I pressed my forehead against my knees.

"It's Edward's, we're friends and he left it over here one night when he was changing to go out."

"Friends, right. Don't get me wrong, Bells; I'm really happy that you two are trying this out again. Let's hope you two don't fuck it up this time."

"Yeah, let's hope." I closed my eyes and we sat in silence.

"So I'm going to go, I hope you get lucky tonight." I stood up and looked at her.

"Um, that won't be happening, we have a very _nonphysical_ relationship right now and it's staying that way."

"Mhm." Rose smiled walking to the door. "You know I'm here if you ever need to talk or need an ass kicking."

"I know where to find you," I smiled and opened the door for her. "Hey Rose?" She turned back towards the door. "Thank you and congrats on your boy." Rose smiled and waved goodbye before getting on the elevator.

I closed the door and checked the clock noting that I had forty minutes before Edward arrived. I finished cleaning my kitchen then hurried into my bathroom to quickly take a shower. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue and white plaid shirt; I was snapping the buttons on my shirt just as someone knocked on my door. I walked through my living room to my front door and opened it. I smiled when I saw Edward in a pair of dark washed jeans and a black dress shirt.

"Hi," I moved to the side so he could come inside. "I'm almost ready."

"No need to hurry." Edward closed my front door and I hurried back to my room to pull on a pair of blue flats.

"So what are we going to see?"

"There's a Hitchcock marathon playing and I know how you love his movies." I smiled even wider as I put on my makeup.

"That sounds great." I ran my fingers through my hair and walked back to the living room. "Ready?" Edward nodded and opened my door for me. "Are we going to eat first?" I asked as we stepped off of the elevator and walked out onto the street.

"You expect me to take you to the movies _and _buy you dinner?" Edward smiled wrapping his arm around my hips to pull me next to him while we walked.

"I'll pay." I smiled pulling my credit card from my back pocket. Edward plucked my card from my fingers and slipped it into his own pocket.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I really just want a hotdog and some nachos, let's find a vendor."

"Oh so when I pay, we go to fancy restaurants but when you pay we buy food off the street? I see how it is." Edward laughed.

"I want to go to Times Square though so let's grab a cab or do you want to take the train?"

"Cab, I don't ride the subway."

"Too good for the subway?" I looked up at him as he flagged a cab down.

"They're extremely dangerous; you're trapped in a steel cage flying down the rails ten stories underground."

"And New York taxi cabs are so much safer." I rolled my eyes and slipped into the cab. "Or motorcycles for that fact." Edward placed his hand on my knee as we made the trip to Times Square. When we pulled up a block away we were stopped by a traffic jam.

"Let's walk, it's not that far." Edward pulled his wallet out and passed money to the cabbie before sliding out after me. He once again pulled me to his side by his arm around my hips and walked with me down the sidewalk.

"Rose and Emmett are having a boy."

"That must be why my mom called me three times yesterday." I chuckled.

"Probably."

"I'm sure Emmett is excited that he's having a boy."

"You know it." We walked to the closest vendor once we were in Times Square and ordered our food. We walked to the small tables that are always set out and sat down. I took a bite of my hot dog and looked around. "Why have I never been to your place? You're always invading my house."

"Would you like to come to my home Isabella?" Edward asked straightening in his seat. I felt the familiar heat creep down my stomach and settle between my thighs.

"I was just asking a question." I took a drink of my soda.

"Well why haven't I met your parents when you've met mine?" I choked on my chip.

"Charlie doesn't exactly like…men in my life." I crossed my legs and looked at Edward.

"Do any fathers?"

"Yeah but most fathers are just annoyed or irritated, my dad really doesn't like the men I date and I can assure you that he won't like you."

"But we aren't dating."

"Hmm? I didn't say we were…?" I felt my heart start to beat faster and my palms sweat.

"You said your dad doesn't like men that you date and you know that he won't like me."

"Yeah but," I searched my mind for something to say and Edward started to laugh. "You're an ass." I leaned back in my chair and started to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." Edward stood up and threw away our trash. "C'mon, let's go watch some old movies." Edward held his hand out and I took it standing up before we walked the block to the old theater. Edward bought our tickets and escorted me inside where the purple carpet was faded and the old red velvet ropes looked to be on their last leg. There was a glass cabinet on one side with an old popcorn maker and a pac man game on the other side. We walked back to the doors that led to the theater and walked in finding seats right in the middle.

Throughout the movie I held Edward's hand and my head rested on his shoulder; never once was it awkward. He had one arm wrapped around me and the other rested in his lap where my fingers were laced with his. I smiled as I thought about how Edward knew that I loved Hitchcock movies and didn't care that I wanted a hot dog from a vendor instead of a nice restaurant. We stayed where we for two movies and by the time the screen flashed because the film had run out on the second one I was starting to feel tired. I untangled myself from Edward and sat up straight stretching out my back.

"Did you enjoy the movies?" I asked looking over at Edward.

"They were alright."

"Alright? Oh come on, Rear Window is still just as scary as it was when I was twelve." Edward laughed and stood up, lifting his arms to stretch.

"I'm sorry, it was very scary." I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Where to now?"

"Edward it's almost eleven."

"You're getting old on me now?" We walked out of the theater. "I can take you home." I nodded and took Edward's hand once again. We rode to my apartment in a comfortable silence and when we arrived he asked the cabbie to wait while he took me up to my door.

"You don't have to walk me to my door Edward, I am an old woman remember?"

"Well the elderly have to be watched even closer." We stepped onto the elevator and I punched him in the arm causing him to laugh. All too soon we were at my door and I was telling Edward goodnight.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"I turned back just inside my door. Edward pulled me to him and kissed me slowly. He placed soft kisses at the corners of my mouth before covering my lips in another kiss. I groaned as his tongue slipped past my lips gliding against my own. Edward tangled his hand in my hair kissing me harder, pressing me back against the wall. When my lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and my lips were burning from his kiss I pulled back panting. "Well…" Edward chuckled and kissed my jaw.

"Good night beautiful," He whispered in my ear then stepped away, going to the elevator. I slipped into my apartment and closed the door still recovering from Edward's mouth being on mine.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

I sat on my couch staring at the TV with my mind still plagued by thoughts of Edward at one in the morning. We had been seeing each other for a month now, he had just kissed me and now he was leaving for two weeks. That meant two weeks of not seeing Edward, not feeling his hands, not being able to go out with him. _What the hell was I going to do? _I sighed and ran a hand over my face before turning off my TV.

I got up and paced my living room looking from the clock to the picture of Edward and I on my coffee table. I had taken a picture of us on a ride at Coney Island two weeks ago and Edward had it framed for me. I ran my fingers over the glass tracing Edward's smile. I knew what I was going to do but I had to leave before I lost my confidence. I grabbed the six pack from my fridge, slipped on a pair of flats and hurried downstairs, opting to avoid the elevator so I could keep busy. I walked out of my building forgetting the fact that I was dressed in Edward's Dartmouth shirt and a pair of blue cotton cutoffs.

I flagged down one of the few cabs and gave them Edward's address to the best of my memory. I hadn't sent anything to Edward's apartment in almost a year and I had never been so I was hoping this was the right address. Once we pulled up I paid the cabbie and Edward's doorman opened my door. I smiled and walked up to the door knowing I had to convince this man to let me inside.

"Who are you here for Ms?"

"Edward Cullen but I'm trying to surprise him," I held up the beer with a hopeful look on my face. "Could you please let me by and not tell him I'm here?"

"Can I have your name for the book?"

"Isabella Swan." I smiled.

"Oh you're cleared to enter, though I've never seen you here." He smiled and opened the door for me. "Have a nice night Ms. Swan."

"You too," I smiled and hurried to the elevator hitting the button. "Could you tell me where his apartment is?"

"The penthouse ma'am." I rolled my eyes. _Of course. _I stepped into the gold box and hit the button for the penthouse watching the digital numbers change. When the doors finally opened I stepped into the small hall walking to the only door. I knocked quickly hoping Edward was awake. I didn't have to wait long before Edward opened the door holding a glass of amber liquid and wearing his same clothes from earlier except his shirt was unbuttoned revealing his toned chest and stomach.

"Bella?" He looked at me confused.

"I thought you might want a nightcap?" I motioned to the beer in my hand. Edward laughed and moved over, waving for me to come inside. I stepped into Edward's massive apartment looking around. There were virtually no walls between the foyer, kitchen, dining room and living room. Dark hardwood covered the entire floor plan and he had dark cabinets to match with stainless steel appliances. I walked into the living room where a piano sat by the wall of windows.

"Make yourself comfortable, would you like a glass?"

"I'd rather drink out of the bottle." I sat on his black leather couch and placed the drinks on his coffee table. I pulled one of the bottles out and twisted the cap off before taking a long drink to calm my nerves. I rested the bottle on my lap refusing to place it on the glass of his expensive looking coffee table.

"So what brings you to my place this late in the evening?" Edward sat on the couch next to me taking a small drink from his glass.

"I just wanted to see you." Edward gave a small smile.

"Would you like the grand tour?"

"Sure." I stood up and followed Edward around his apartment.

"You've seen all of this," Edward motioned around the three rooms and entryway. "This way is my office slash library." Edward walked us through an open door into a good sized room with two walls full of books and a desk against another wall. Edward's papers were covering the desk and against the fourth wall sat a low table with a tray full of bottles with different liquors and two tumblers. There was a leather chaise in front of the bookcases.

"This is amazing Edward." I ran my fingers over the leather spines of old books.

"Most of these belonged to my mother and father." Edward stepped up behind me and my body became very aware of his. Edward placed his glass on the front of the bookshelf then placed my bottle next to his. He turned me around and lifted my chin to face him. "Why did you come here tonight Isabella?" He asked quietly.

"I already told you, I wanted to see you." I ran my hand over his bare chest as he buried a hand in my hair.

"Why did you want to see me?" Edward lowered his head to place kisses along my jaw. I closed my eyes tilting my head back.

"Because I'm going to miss you while you're gone." Edward sucked on my pulse point causing my knees to buckle. His hands came down around the backs of my bare thighs and lifted me against the bookcase, my legs circling around his waist. I pulled his lips to mine, devouring his mouth in a kiss. Edward's hand cupped my breast his thumb tracing my nipple through the thin shirt. I moaned into his mouth bucking my hips towards him. I could feel his cock pressing against me and I wanted nothing more than to get it inside of me. I pushed his shirt off and let it fall to the floor; Edward made quick work of my shorts and panties while somehow keeping me in the air. I reached down unbuttoning his pants, my fingers were trembling as I lowered the zipper on his dress pants.

Edward groaned when my fingers slid over his heated skin and he kissed me again his fingers trailing between my wet lips stroking my clit. I groaned arching into his hand begging him to stop teasing me. I spread my legs wider as Edward pressed against my entrance and in one move he was buried deep inside of me. His thick cock stretched me out in the most delicious way. I lifted my ass feeling him slide just a little deeper hitting every imaginable spot. I gripped his shoulders as Edward moved back then thrust forward again, burying himself deeper inside of me over and over. His hands gripped my hips tightly holding me in place while he thrust into me causing the bookshelf to shake.

"Edward," I moaned trying to thrust my hips towards him. "Kiss me." He wasted no time in crashing his mouth to mine in a searing kiss. I wasn't going to last much longer the way Edward was slamming into me. This wasn't about slow and passionate; this was a rekindling in the most carnal sense of the word. My nails dug into Edward's shoulders as I was thrown off the cliff and erupted around Edward, my walls pulling him even deeper right before he emptied himself into me. I groaned my head falling back against a shelf.

"Fuck I've missed you so much Isabella." Edward moaned against my shoulder. I clenched my muscles around him causing another groan to erupt from his chest. "You're going to kill me woman." Edward slowly pulled out of me and stepped back. "Come to my bed _mia bella._" There wasn't anything I could do but nod.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I apologize that I haven't been able to respond to them. This chapter was literally forced out of me an hour before I uploaded it so please excuse any mistakes. I have a different story that I've been writing but I only have two chapters written and refuse to publish it until I have at least half of it written because it's physically exhausting to write it. On another note I have a new story that's on it's second chapter called Lost Souls. Check it out!**

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Canon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Sixteen. **

I slowly woke up refusing to open my eyes against the sun that was streaming in through Edward's open curtains. I wasn't sure what had awaken me at first but as I laid there with my eyes closed tight against the daylight I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was staring at me. I cracked one eye then immediately closed it as it came in contact with the harsh lighting. I rolled over so that my back was to the window and slowly opened my eyes looking around. I slowly sat up holding the sheet against my naked chest as I became aware of my surroundings. I leaned back against the padded headboard when I noticed Edward sitting in a chair across from the bed wearing a pair of slacks just staring at me.

"You're being extremely fucking creepy right now." Edward smirked at me still not saying anything. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you." His voice was thick and it was causing sweet tingles in my lady parts.

"I gathered and it's weird. Stop." Edward shifted in his chair but kept his eyes trained on me. "What time is it?"

"Seven." I sighed and rested my head back against the headboard letting my eyes close. _It was too damn early for this shit. _

"How long have you been awake?"

"I never went to sleep." I thought over our night. I had fallen asleep around five this morning after our fourth round in his bed. Edward had freaked the hell out because our first tryst up against his bookshelf had been done without a condom and I quickly assured him we were still covered. I couldn't shake Rosalie from my mind though; my only saving grace was that I wasn't on antibiotics. I decided to throw a quick prayer up to baby Jesus that I would start going to church if he kept a baby out of this uterus. We also used condoms for the rest of the night without a second guess.

"You're some kind of supernatural being that never needs sleep, aren't you?" Edward chuckled again.

"Just an insomniac; are you hungry?" I thought about it briefly before shaking my head.

"I'm good. I should get up and be getting back to my apartment, I'm sure you have things you need to do before you leave." I heard his slacks ruffle as he stood and moved towards the bed. I didn't have to open my eyes to know he was standing next to me, I could feel the head radiating from his body.

"I have everything I need; I want you to stay if that's okay." My eyes opened at that.

"Stay? Here?" Edward nodded with a nervous smile playing at his lips. My eyes darted around the room as I thought about it.

"Um…okay. Can I get a shower then?"

"Of course, the bathroom is right through there." Edward pointed to the farthest side of the room where a white door was closed. "I'll just go get some coffee started." I nodded and smiled at him before he stepped from the room. I shot out of bed looking around for any semblance of my clothing when I realized he had stripped me in his office.

"Shit." I sighed running a hand through my untamed hair. I walked over to Edward's dresser and quietly opened it finding all of his t-shirts folded with pristine corners. I picked up the first one and hurried to the bathroom. I washed quickly using Edward's body wash and shampoo as I tried to keep the guilt from seeping into my skin. What had I done? I promised myself that I wouldn't fall into bed with Edward again but there was a pull that I couldn't ignore and when he told me he was leaving I knew I had to feel him one more time. Just feel the warm heat of his skin against mine.

I sighed and shut the water off; I wrung the excess water from my hair before stepping out of his shower and grabbing one of the towels from the rack. I avoided looking at myself in the mirror as I dried off and wrapped the towel around my hair. I slipped the t-shirt that I had stolen from his drawer over my body thankful that it covered me. I unwrapped the towel and roughly dried my hair out before tossing it into the hamper and padding through Edward's apartment to find him. He was leaning against the counter while the coffee dripped into the glass carafe below reading the Times. I stepped into his kitchen my body starting to cool down from my bare feet being on the dark hardwood. He looked up from his paper a soft smile gracing his face.

"Enjoy your shower?"

"I did, thank you." I side stepped him and picked up an apple from the basket on the counter and sank my teeth into the shiny skin. I chewed thoughtfully as my eyes drifted around the apartment that was visible to me. There were a few pictures of Edward and his family but not many. I walked through the living room stopping at a silver frame that sat on the coffee table. I knew right away that they were Edward's biological parents. His mother had beautiful red hair that fell around her shoulders in graceful waves and porcelain skin. He looked just like his father with his sharp jaw and his red lips. Edward's eyes matched his father's while his mother had blue eyes.

"Coffee's ready." Edward walked over to me carrying two mugs.

"She was really beautiful." I pointed to the picture that rested on the table. Edward smiled and placed my mug in my hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sit down." I sat on Edward's couch pulling my feet under me as I sipped the coffee and rethought eating the apple.

"So what do you usually do on Saturdays?"

"Work," Edward shrugged with a smile and turned to face me on the couch. "What about you?"

"I use to spend the day working out, cleaning my apartment, baking and going out with my friends for dinner but now I work." I looked into the dark liquid filling my cup.

"Why are you in this line of work?"

"I enjoy it." I bit the corner of my lip.

"No one enjoys it, most do it for the money, other's because they're good at it."

"Well I am good at it." Edward nodded.

"That you are but you don't seem happy." He was speaking truth. I thought I would be happier in my position than I was. Once the 'new' wore off I was left with a lot of work and no drive. I was in a position that I had only dreamt of all through business school and on my way to even higher opportunities but now I was depressed, stressed and overworked. I wasn't going to tell Edward any of that though, not when he had taken the chance and given me the position. I was going to suck it up and get through the rut I was currently stuck in.

"I am happy Edward." Edward didn't reply right away opting to just look at me instead. I stood up and moved to his kitchen to dispose of the half eaten apple. I really just wanted to escape his current line of questioning before he broke through my resolve and I admitted I never wanted to work in the business world I was just really fucking good at it.

"So tell me why you never pursued your art major." Edward spoke from the couch. I sighed closing my eyes as I ran a hand over my forehead before turning back to face him.

"I told you, I took a business class as an elective and discovered I had a knack for it." I walked back over to the couch trying to keep Paul's words out of my head.

"_Are you serious Bella? Art?" _

"_You're never going to make a fucking career out of that." _

"_Wow these really suck. Yeah you should change your major." _

"Bella?"

"Hmm…?" I looked up at Edward.

"Where did you go? I said your name three times."

"Sorry I was just lost in my thoughts." I ran a hand through my drying hair knowing it was going to be mess once it dried completely.

"I only went to Julliard because it's what my mother would've wanted. It was never what I wanted." I looked over at Edward as he spoke; lines of sorrow furrowed his brow. "Now I feel like I didn't make her proud of me."

"Edward, parents want their children to do what makes them happy. I'm sure your mother would be extremely proud of the man you became." He gave a grave laugh.

"If you only knew Bella," He sighed and ran his hand over my leg. "I'm no one to be proud of." I had no idea what Edward was talking about but I wanted to find out. I wanted to see Edward bare, stripped away of all his defenses and completely vulnerable but how could I expect that from him when I was so unwillingly to let him see me in the same state? I moved closer to him on the couch, my legs draped over one of his and turned his face to meet mine. He had stress and worry written all over him it was even in the way he held his body. I ran my hand through his hair tugging on it making his head tilt back in the slightest of ways. I placed a hard kiss to his lips willing him to find whatever release he needed with my body and he greatly accepted my request. He was all over me within a second.

I was underneath him on the couch, his arms caging me as he claimed my mouth with his own. His lips were harsh and unforgiving; he bit my lip to the point of bleeding before roughly pulling the shirt up and off of my body. I gripped his hips my nails biting into the flesh as I dragged them towards the front, reaching for his zipper. I tore at his pants as his mouth descended on my neck sucking the flesh into his mouth forcefully. I arched up into him when his mouth enclosed around my nipple drawing it deep into his mouth before his teeth sank into the sensitive flesh. I finally jerked his pants open and shoved them off of his hips seconds before he slammed into me.

I came the second he was fully inside of me unable to hold back any longer and cried out at the top of my lungs. Edward never slowed down as I rode my orgasm, the tremors shooting violently through my body taking my soul with them. I held onto Edward watching his face the entire time, his face was hard with lust as he slammed into me repeatedly. I was covered in sweat and my body was slipping along his leather couch. Edward buried his face in the crook of my neck causing him to slide even deeper inside of me. I drug my nails up his back knowing I had to of broken the skin but neither of us cared.

"Edward." I groaned arching my hips to him right before I came again, shattering around his cock. He thrust once more a growl emanating from deep in his chest as he came inside of me. I tried to calm my breathing as my heart pounded against his, both beating together in rapid succession. Sweat was dripping from his body mixing with my own and my lip was still bleeding into my mouth. I sucked on it, running my tongue over it a few times to get it to stop. Edward was trying his hardest to keep his weight off of me but was failing miserably. I finally just tapped on his back to let him know I was fine and he relaxed, settling between my thighs and breathing against my skin. I felt his semen slowly drip from inside of me and I sighed shaking my head.

The path to heaven runs through miles of hell.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

I ran my hands through my hair as I stared at the movie on the TV not really paying attention. When I had left Edward's this morning it nearly broke my heart but I knew we had to have space to think about where our relationship was going. I needed to know whatever it was that Edward thought made him such an awful human being. I let my head fall back against the couch. I had spent Friday and Saturday night with Edward but I needed to distance myself before I threw caution to the wind and just let myself fall for him. I lay back against the arm of my couch and stared at my ceiling letting myself think about everything that had gotten me to where I was today. For the first time in twelve years I thought about Paul. The relationship that I had hidden deep down years ago away from anyone who might've tapped into it. The relationship that almost shattered me as a person.

"_Of course you lost the baby Bella, what else did you expect, you're a fucking failure?" _

My phone rang next to me before I could become entirely drowned by my past.

"Hello?" My voice was hoarse.

"I just wanted to check on you, you seemed like something was bothering you when you left." I smiled hearing Edward's concern.

"I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind."

"Me too and I was thinking…" I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Yeah?"

"I do want to talk to you, to tell you everything about Jasper and I." I felt the nervousness slide through my body and wrap tightly around me, almost suffocating me.

"Okay, go on."

"No, not over the phone. In person. I'm just trying to decide if I want to tell you tonight and have to deal with you hating me while I'm gone or stay in this glorious bubble we've created for two more weeks."

"Did you kill someone Edward?" I blurted out.

"What? No…" I let out a nervous laugh.

"Okay because that's what you're acting like." Edward laughed.

"No I didn't kill anyone."

"Then why don't you come tell me tonight over dinner? I'll cook for you."

"I do love when you cook. Okay, tonight around six?" I looked at the clock on my DVD player; four o'clock.

"Yeah six is good, can you pick up some wine?"

"Of course. I'll see you then."

"See you then." I disconnected the call and stared at the phone in my hand. I'm sure Edward was just overreacting and whatever he had to tell me wasn't that serious. I stood up and finished cleaning up my kitchen from where I had made a cake. I set in on making enchiladas and Mexican rice for dinner getting lost in the recipes that were hidden away in my mind. I watched the rice simmer and cut up the peppers thinking about if I wanted to disclose my relationship with Paul to Edward.

Two hours later I was dressing in a pair of jeans and fitted dark blue t-shirt before answering the knocking at my door. I opened it to find Edward dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. I started to laugh as I took the wine from him.

"We match." I laughed walking into the kitchen.

"I noticed, is that weird?"

"A little but I think I can manage, dinner's almost done if you want to sit down at the table." Edward sat at my small bistro table that was already set and I carried the pan of enchiladas from the oven to the table, placing it in the middle.

"This looks really good Bella," Edward smiled opening the wine. "Thank you for cooking."

"It's not a big deal," I shrugged feeling slightly uncomfortable. I made Edward's plate then moved to mine before sitting down. "I hope it tastes okay, I didn't try it."

"I'm sure it's delicious," I smiled over my plate before starting to eat. "I was right, it is delicious."

"So what do we talk about before the heavy?" I asked looking at my wine.

"Well I guess we can talk about whether or not you want to go to a charity ball with me?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The charity ball that Cullen Enterprises throws every year, would you like to go with me?"

"Charity ball…dancing and gowns. Hmm…" I shifted in my seat twirling my wine around my glass.

"Well yeah it is a ball so there is dancing."

"I don't dance."

"Oh come on, everyone dances. In fact I remember I found you one night when you were coming home from a club." I smiled at the memory of when Edward surprised me on the sidewalk dressed up in slutwear.

"That's different, I just have to move my hips and grind against my friends. This is legit dancing."

"You could always just grind on me." He winked causing me to laugh.

"I'm sure that would go over well with all of the people donating." I finished eating and pushed my plate away as I watched Edward finish his second. I took a sip of wine letting the liquid warm my body. "I have chocolate cake if you'd like a piece."

"Mmm…" Edward stretched back in his chair rubbing his hands over his taut stomach. "Maybe we should hold off on that." He chuckled.

"Would you like to move to the couch?" Edward nodded and stood starting to clear the table. "Leave it, I'll get it later." Edward followed me to the couch and sat opposite of me. Edward ran his palms over the rough material of his jeans nervously then drug a hand through his hair.

"I'm kind of nervous."

"I can tell."

"No one knows about this besides Jasper, me and the ones who were involved." I shifted uncomfortably on the couch pulling my legs under me. Maybe I didn't want to know.

"Okay."

"So when I was seventeen Jasper's parents were heavy drinkers and sent him to live with us. My parents eventually adopted him but I was leery of my cousin suddenly moving in with us. He was a year younger than me and he seemed to always try and out do me in anything. Sports, athletics, chores, anything." Edward shifted on the couch and ran a hand through his hair again. "We found common ground though, girls." He chuckled. "We were each other's wingman at parties for a solid six months and we had more girls then we knew what to do with.

Then Jasper met this girl who was a super freak, she wanted to have both of us and we were horny teenagers so of course we signed up for that right away. We both slept with her about four or five times and then she moved away but we weren't done, we both wanted to try it again. So the next two girls we shared but then Jasper met a girl who changed the game. He said that it was the girl he would marry and they dated for a few months before Jasper proposed to her." Edward sighed and sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "One night Jasper got a call in the early morning from her parents saying that she had been hit by a drunk driver while jogging and was killed instantly in the late hours of the night before."

"Oh my God, Edward." He held a hand up.

"So we find out that a friend of ours is the one who killed her. We had been partying with him the night before. I was going to drive Luke home but he promised me that he was sober enough to make it the few miles to his house and there was a girl who was promising to suck my cock back inside the house. That's all I could think about so I let him go and he killed McKayla."

"Edward that's not your fault." He let out a humorless laugh.

"On some level I knew he wasn't okay to drive but I thought he'd be fine, it was only three miles to his house and I had my head in my dick. So when Jasper found out he immediately blamed me, acting out in the only way he knew besides punching me which we were past. Esme and Carlisle came home plenty of times to us beating the shit out of each other. I was seriously dating a girl named Megan and I could see myself settling down with her, she was going to go to Julliard with me. Jasper quickly fucked that up though, he slept with her the minute he could and continued to sleep with women that I became intimate with as well as tell them that we had a sordid past of having threesomes with girls and ruining their lives.

When I met Maria he backed off, I thought maybe he had finally stopped blaming me for McKayla's death even though I still blamed myself. The night I found her in bed with Trevor she broke down telling me that she was in love with him and wanted to marry him when he left his wife. She told me I was to blame because I was always at work and I allowed Jasper to have her so what was the difference in any other guy." Edward grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled.

"What did she mean by that?"

"Jasper had fucking told her that I sent him over to our house to keep her company, told her about what we use to do and they slept together a week after we were married. Jasper and Maria had a long affair and she thought he was in love with her until he cut her off one day and never returned. So she turned to Trevor. Obviously if Jasper had never cut her off then she would've left me for him instead of Trevor. I didn't date for almost a year after we divorced and when I did, there was fucking Jasper again."

"So I was just another way to get back at you." Edward nodded.

"I'm so sorry to have drug you into this but I finally broke down after the fight with jasper at Rose and Emmett's and told our parents everything. Esme convinced him to get therapy to deal with the death of McKayla but who knows how it's going. I refuse to speak to him other than a few nights ago when he apologized for sleeping with you," Edward looked up at me then back down. "After I broke his nose." He added quietly.

I sat back and looked at Edward; I could tell he still blamed himself for the death of that poor girl without the added guilt of Jasper. I ran my hand over his shoulder and down his back. "Edward you're not to blame, I promise. You were just a kid." I didn't know what to say, I wanted to take his pain away but there was no way for me to do that. I felt utterly helpless.

"Except I let him get into that car knowing he was so wasted he couldn't walk a straight line."

**A/N: Remember to look at my other story Lost Souls :) oh and review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I read every single review, I just didn't reply. I do apologize that I haven't updated in the past three weeks. I've been in the process of changing shifts and working 50+ hours so I've been sleeping and working. That's it. I haven't even had the energy to so much as think about a chapter, much less write it. Soon my schedule will change from updating on Thursdays to either Saturdays or Sundays. I don't know which yet. Don't forget about my other story Lost Souls. It's on the same update schedule. **

**I didn't obsess over reading this chapter like I normally do so expect errors. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Canon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Seventeen. **

"_I don't love you Edward; this baby isn't going to magically change my feelings." I sighed placing the pregnancy test on the counter avoiding Edward's stare. _

"_Bella I love you, I have loved you for a long time. Please just give me a chance to show you." I glanced at the pregnancy test again with the haunting two pink lines. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. What the hell were we doing? _

"_How am I supposed to raise your child and work for you?" _

"_Bella you don't want to work for me, do what you love. I'll pay for everything." _

"_I don't want your money Edward; I can do this on my own." _

I jolted awake sitting straight up in my bed; the sweat soaked sheet pooling around my hips as I looked around my room. _What the fucking fuck. _I pulled myself out of bed, peeling my wet t-shirt off my bed and letting the cool air of my apartment slide across my naked body. I walked to my kitchen and grabbed the pint of double fudge ice cream from my freezer then made my way back to my bedroom thinking over the dream that was still playing through my subconscious.

Edward had left three days ago and for the short time that we spent together ninety percent of it was in the bedroom, against the wall, on the floor, in the shower so on and so forth. I had checked the calendar and noted that I had twelve days before my period was due; it was going to be a long two weeks. _Guess when you're the most fertile class? That's right, two weeks before. _

"I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant. I'm on birth control, there's no way I'm pregnant." I ate a spoonful of the ice cream and looked out over the dark city. I heard a ping come from my laptop and walked over to sit in front on it, watching as Edward's beautiful and tired face slowly filled the screen.

"Hey beautiful." His voice was deep with sleep.

"What are you doing awake?"

"I can't sleep," Edward leaned back in the chair and brought a glass to his lips. "I was thinking about you." I smiled.

"That's not going to help you sleep, y'know. It'll just make you feel like crap tomorrow."

"My dear, I can hold my alcohol unlike you." I laughed rolling my eyes.

"One time Edward, you found me one time and I was completely in control of myself."

"Yes, wandering home in the middle of the night almost naked. You were in control alright. It's been two times by the way, remember when you called me inebriated to agree to go to The Cape?" I shook my head and ate another spoonful of ice cream. "Uh oh, you have ice cream out, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep," Edward looked at me like he didn't believe me. "I had a bad dream."

"What about?" He leaned forward, concern lacing in his features.

"It was nothing Edward, I promise. So what would you have done if I was asleep just now?"

"Watched you sleep." I smiled and licked my spoon.

"You're a creep."

"Yes I am and if you keep licking that spoon like that I'm going to really become a creep." I laughed dropping the spoon into the container and sat it on the desk.

"No more ice cream for you."

"At least not when I'm this far away," He pouted making me laugh again. "I miss you Bella."

"It's only been three days." I smiled refusing to admit that I missed him just as much, although I was sure he already knew. "You're such a baby."

"I do recall you crying on the phone an hour after I left."

"Hey, it was a moment of weakness."

"Mhm." Edward leaned back in the chair again stretching his arms out. "So I was thinking." I felt the nervousness start to creep into my stomach.

"Yeah?"

"If you wanted to go back to school I'd be more than happy to let you work around your schedule." I bit my lip and ran a hand through my hair sitting back in my chair. "Are you naked?" Edward sat up straight in his chair leaning closer to the computer screen.

"Uh yeah, I was hot when I woke up and took my t-shirt off. I guess I forgot." I leaned forward again effectively hiding my naked body from his view.

"Don't hide from me Bella," Edward started to pout again. "At least let me ogle you."

"No, about your offer though," I chewed on my bottom lip. "Thank you but I will stay where I'm at. I'm too old to go back to school."

"No you're not." His face hardened. "Bella we talked about this, I will support you no matter what you choose but I don't think you're happy where you're at." Paul's words flitted through my mind. I chewed on the corner of my lip watching Edward on the monitor.

"I'll think about it." Edward smiled.

"That's all I'm asking." He shifted in his chair and ran his hands over the desk. "So I have some bad news." I sighed dropping my head onto my hands.

"What now?"

"I'm going to be a little longer than we anticipated."

"How long?" Edward shifted the papers on his desk avoiding my question.

"Well, it's complicated. I'm running into issues with the province."

"How long Edward?"

"Two more weeks."

"You're going to be gone a month?" I felt the tears prick the edges of my eyes.

"I'm sorry but there's no way around it unless the people around here get a lot easier to work with." I groaned running a hand through my hair.

"I know," I pulled my bottom lip through my teeth. "It's fine Edward, I understand."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Working, what else?"

"You need your sleep."

"I'm running through the motions tomorrow Edward, _you _need to sleep. We want you at your best if you're going to expand." Edward nodded and raked a hand through his hair, tugging on the ends.

"I," Edward stopped whatever he was going to say. "You're right; I'm going to head to bed." He smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow." I nodded just as a noise signaled that the call ended and the home screen popped up. I moved back to my bed crawling between the soft sheets and attempted to sleep.

"_Bella," I jumped holding the paper stick between my hands. "Bella, where are you?" I tore the toilet paper from the roll and wrapped the stick with all its contents inside before tossing it in the trash. "Bella?!" _

"_I'm in the bathroom Paul, I'll be right out." I heard his footsteps fall on the floor as he made his way towards my bathroom. I watched the gold handle jiggle but fail to open the door. _

"_Bella why the hell is the door locked?" _

"_Can I just have a minute?" He slammed a hand on the door causing me to jump again. _

"_Dammit Bella, I've seen you pee before. Open the door." _

"_Paul I'll be right there!" I blinked the tears from my eyes and made a show of flushing the toilet and washing my hands. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it revealing Paul's large frame. _

"_We're going to be late, hurry up." He stalked back towards the joint living room I shared with three of my friends and sat on the couch. I closed my bedroom door and looked at myself in the mirror. All of my dreams were slowly coming to a halt. I had put through my request to change my major today. I removed all of my art supplies from my room and started reading up on business and economics. Everything I knew was being torn away from me and all I was left with was a baby and an empty shell of the girl I used to be. _

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

"Bellllllllllllllllllllllllllaaa," I groaned rolling onto my back squinting against my bedroom light. "Bella, wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes looking at Rosalie who was perched on the edge of my bed.

"Why are you in my apartment?" I rolled over onto my stomach to shield the light.

"Why are you naked?" I sighed and pulled my blankets up to my shoulders pulling them tight underneath me. "I've seen you naked multiple times Bella, calm down."

"Why are you in my apartment?" I grumbled.

"Because I want to have breakfast with my best friend, is that a crime?" I sighed and slowly moved to sit up, covering myself with the sheet.

"What time is it?" I looked around for my alarm clock.

"Six a.m." She stood up straightening her maternity shirt that was marked with her garages emblem. "Hurry up, I'm hungry." She walked out of my room closing the door behind her. I begrudgingly moved from the warmth of my bed and moved to the shower. I quickly showered, changed and did my hair before walking out to meet Rose.

"Alright, let's go."

We made our way down the street looking for something that would suffice for breakfast. My mind was still reeling from both of my dreams the night before. I hadn't dreamt about Paul in a very long time. I'm guessing all the thoughts of having a baby brought the memories to the forefront of my mind.

"Edward wants to name the baby Fox." I started to laugh as we stepped into a restaurant.

"What?"

"Yeah, Fox." She sighed and rubbed her temple. "What the hell kind of name is Fox?" We sat at a booth by the door and ordered our breakfast.

"Where did he even come up with that name?" Rose looked at me for a second.

"The X Files."

"You're kidding."

"I wish to God I was joking but he's obsessed with that show, he owns all," She waived a hand in the air. "I don't know, fifteen seasons and the movie."

"Don't let him name that poor baby Fox." I laughed.

"Oh, I'm not. I told him over my dead body will we name our child after a fictional character." I thanked the waitress as she sat our food down in front of us. I started to eat as Rose rattled on about different names she had decided on. "I really just give him a strong name that he won't get made fun of for."

"Well he'll definitely get made fun of if his name is Fox." Rose nodded in agreement and asked for the check.

"So you and Edward…" Rose took a drink of her water. "What's going on there?"

"Nothing." I shifted in the booth and pushed my plate back.

"Well I know I tried to call you this weekend and you didn't answer. Also when I passed by your front desk I picked up your mail for you. You didn't stay at your apartment this weekend, did you?" I felt my face heat up.

"I just forgot to get my mail."

"Mhm, I'm sure." She smiled and stood up pulling her shirt back down towards her jeans. "I have to get to work."

"Me too." I stood up and placed a few dollars on the table for a tip. "I enjoyed breakfast though, thank you for inviting me."

"Anytime," She smiled hailing a cab. "I'll see you around. I expect to have the two of you over for dinner soon." I nodded ignoring her last comment and made my way down the sidewalk towards work.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

I tapped my hands along my counter impatiently as I wiped it down for the tenth time. There were plenty of reasons I could be two days late, stress, not sleeping, my diet. Plenty of reasons. I sighed and threw the towel into the sink before moving to vacuum my living room for the third time. I was about to press the button with my foot when my computer signaled me to a call coming in. I walked around the corner just as Edward's face came on screen.

"Hey." I felt my face light up. It'd been nine days since I had so much as spoken with Edward. I called but always missed him and he would call while I was in meetings. It had been one awful game of phone tag.

"It's so good to see you." He smiled rubbing his jaw. "I've missed hearing your voice." I smiled sitting down at my desk.

"Me too," I sat back in my chair just staring at Edward. I couldn't believe how much I had actually missed him these past two weeks. "Originally you would be coming back now." I frowned.

"I know," He smiled sadly. "Soon."

"Yeah, soon," I sighed. "But not soon enough."

"How has everything been going though?"

"Good, the Franklin deal was closed yesterday." I thought over telling Edward about my period not coming on but I quickly decided against it. No reason to worry if there was nothing to worry about.

"That's good, I'm glad you got them to agree to the terms. I thought they were going to walk for a little while."

"They were if they had to talk to you again." I laughed.

"So I was thinking we could take a vacation when I returned."

"Why?"

"Why do I want you to take a vacation with me?" He laughed.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well that's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." I grimaced at the idea.

"Eh, it won't be so bad. I think you'll enjoy it actually."

"Edward," I caught it on the tip of my tongue. I almost informed Edward that we weren't a couple. That there was no reason for us to be taking a vacation together but I stopped, I didn't say it. "That sounds nice." I smiled.

"Yeah, you look really excited." He chuckled. Edward's phone started to ring and I watched as he answered it giving one word answers. He ended the call and looked remorsefully at me.

"Go." I smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be back." I smiled.

"I'll call you tonight."

"Talk to you then." I replied just as the call ended. I stared at the home screen of my computer for a few seconds then stood up to continue cleaning. I straightened my bookshelf, rearranging a few things before moving to my kitchen to wipe down the counters again.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

"Bella," I felt a hand move over my shoulder. "Bella." A soft voice called, coaxing me from my slumber. "Wake up _mia bella." _Surely this was a dream, it had to be. Edward wasn't due back for another three days. I slowly rolled onto my back keeping my eyes closed. If it was a dream I wanted it to last as long as possible. The same hand drifted down to my waist before sliding under my shirt. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes to see Edward lying beside me.

"You're back?" I whispered into the darkness.

"I am." He smiled against the skin of my jaw before placing kisses down my neck.

"I thought you weren't coming back until Tuesday?" Edward's hands slid under my shirt until it was removed from my body, leaving me naked beneath the sheets.

"Change of plans beautiful." He murmured before lowering his head to my breast and sucking my nipple deep into his mouth. I moaned arching off the bed relishing in the feeling of his tongue working across my beaded flesh. "Open your legs for me baby." My legs slid open allowing Edward to move between them. His mouth licked a path down my stomach to my hip where he gently sucked on the skin. I moaned opening my legs wider trying to get him to move where I needed him. Where I was throbbing for him.

"Please Edward," I groaned. "Don't tease me tonight." Edward's fingers came up and slowly traced my soaked lips.

"You're so wet for me honey," He moaned. "I love how your body responds to me." His tongue slowly ran the length of my pussy before delving inside causing my back to shoot off the bed. I arched into his mouth needing more of him inside of me. Edward slid two fingers inside of me, slowly stretching me out as his tongue flicked over my clit and his embedded fingers. I came hard and fast screaming out Edward's name as my hands tugged at his hair. Edward's tongue never stopped continuing through my orgasm and sending me flying into a second one before I could even take a breath. I was a trembling, moaning, wet mess when Edward finally stopped his tongue and removed his fingers.

He kissed his way back up my body before capturing my mouth. His kiss set my body on fire all over again. I sucked his tongue into my mouth at the moment his cock entered me. I sighed into Edward's mouth at the familiar sting of my body adjusting to him. I gripped his shoulders pulling him to me when he began to thrust inside of me. My hands roamed his back as he thrust into me, deeper and deeper with each urgent thrust. My fingers memorized the sinewy muscles that coiled and tightened in his back and arms. Edward's hands wrapped around my thighs and pulled them higher; this time when he thrust into me his cock slid so deep inside of me I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

I felt my nails dig into his shoulders at the memorable feeling that bloomed in my stomach and quickly traveled through my body. Edward's thumb swiped over my swollen clit and I came undone, shattering around his cock. I cried out, my nails dragging over his skin as I shuddered. Edward continued to grind into me and I couldn't stop writhing and moaning beneath him. He sent me into my fourth orgasm just as Edward began to tremble above me. He collapsed onto his forearms but continued to move his hips until he came emptying into the latex that was snugly fit around his erection. Our breathing was heavy and matched with our pounding hearts as we came down from our high.

"God I've missed you." He kissed my sweaty hairline.

"I missed you too." I whispered sleepily. That night I fell asleep with Edward wrapped around me and for the first night in a month I didn't dream.

The next morning I decided it would be better if I told Edward the pregnancy scare thinking maybe it would convince him to be more careful next time. I was staring at the coffee slowly drip down into the carafe when Edward walked into the kitchen. He slid his arms around my waist kissing the back of my head.

"Good morning." His voice was thick with sleep.

"Morning," I turned in his arms smiling up at him. "Are you going into the office today?"

"No, I'm going to enjoy my Saturday. I was serious about that vacation though; I fully intend to take you away next week." I nodded choosing to ignore that comment for now.

"So I feel like I should let you know something." I bit the edge of my lip reminding myself I chose to start this relationship the right way; without lies.

"Okay." He stepped back from me to lean against the counter.

"I had a little scare," I wrung my hands in the t-shirt I was wearing. Worry started to lace Edward's features. "A pregnancy scare."

"I'm sorry?" Edward straightened up. "You thought you were pregnant? Why? When?"

"Two weeks after you left I was late by four days."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how you were going to react and I didn't know if I could handle it if you reacted…negatively."

"Why would you think that?" Edward pushed off of the counter and wrapped his arms around me.

"_Of course you lost the baby Bella, what else did you expect, you're a fucking failure. You can't even do what God made you for." _

"I just didn't know Edward; you're a completely different person than the man who hired me three years ago but I still view you as the same man. I guess I was expecting the old Edward to come out if I was to tell you." I felt the tears prick my eyes.

"Bella, I'm not going to lie, if you had told me that you were pregnant I would've been so happy but I don't think we're in the position to have a baby together." I nodded in agreement. "One day I'd like to have a baby with you though." He smiled hugging me tightly to his body.

"_You can't leave me Bella, never completely. I'll always be there in the back of your mind. When I'm gone and happy with someone better than you you'll still be wondering why you left me. Remember Bella, no one will ever want you." _

"Maybe someday." I sighed against his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has rec'd this story, I know there's no way I'd have as many readers if it wasn't for you. I have nothing to say except this story will be coming to an end soon :( I know, it's sad but alas, I have another story up and going and will be posting a new one as soon as this one is complete. Thank you all for your reviews, they're greatly appreciated. **

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Canon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Eighteen. **

I sat on my couch staring at the ceiling as Edward slammed things around in my kitchen attempting to fix my broken dishwasher. I let myself slip into my mind and wonder what it would be like to see him every day, to come home to him, to wake up to him, to just have him here permanently. I sighed and stood up making my way to the kitchen as another "shit" left his lips.

"Have you gotten your handyman badge yet?" Edward looked up at me from where he was lying on the floor.

"Very funny. What the hell did you do to this?" I shrugged sliding onto the counter across from him.

"I didn't do anything, it was you. Everything worked perfectly fine until you started loading my dishwasher for me." I smiled swinging my legs.

"Bella a dishwasher is supposed to be quiet, not knock every time you run it."

"Right, because you have _so_ much experience fixing your own things? Just let me call the landlord and get it working." I picked up my cell phone.

"No, I'm going to do this dammit." The words barely left his mouth before something snapped and water started spraying out from inside the dishwasher soaking us and my kitchen.

"Edward what the hell did you do?!" I jumped from the counter holding my hands in front of me to block the water.

"I didn't do anything; this dishwasher is a piece of shit Bella." He yelled over the sound of the water ricocheting off my cabinets and stove.

"Turn it off!"

"I can't." Edward tried to get up from the floor but slipped in the water that had begun to collect in the middle. I laughed moving to help him but ended up on the floor with him, both of us getting soaked.

"You're ruining my apartment Edward." I laughed trying to find the water valve. I crawled to my utility closet and shut the main valve off watching the water move to a slow trickle before shutting off completely.

"What do you mean I'm ruining your apartment?"

"First, you broke my door now you're ruining my kitchen." I laughed lying back on the living room floor to catch my breath. Edward slowly crawled over to where I was, hovering over my body.

"Even soaking wet you're still the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on." I smiled rolling my eyes.

"Flattery doesn't fix my current issue Edward." I kissed his lips briefly before standing up. "_Now_ I have to call my landlord. I need your phone though; mine was ruined in the flood." I motioned to my phone floating in the puddle of water. Edward nodded walking away to grab his phone for me. I sighed running a hand through my wet hair and pulled my shirt away from where it was currently stuck to my skin.

"Here you go." He handed me his phone before removing the shirt he was wearing and tossing it into the washer. I called my landlord to describe the issue all while watching Edward undress in front of me and I fully enjoyed watching all his delicious muscles dance under his skin. I quickly left a voicemail for my landlord telling him of my current situation. "We need to get the water cleaned up before it rots the floor." Edward grabbed a few towels from the bathroom and tossed them in the floor.

"Is my phone completely ruined?" I picked the phone up and stared at the multicolored screen. I pushed the home button a few times trying to get it to turn on. "It's hopeless."

"I'll get you a new one," I opened my mouth to protest but Edward pressed his fingers against my lips. "It is my fault that it's broken so it's only fair to let me replace it."

"I guess you have a point." I sighed and shook my phone trying to clear the water out of it.

"Are you going to Rosalie's baby shower next month?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, if I didn't go she'd physically assault me."

"Why do you seem so bummed out about it?"

"Because I hate baby showers." I grumbled walking towards my bedroom to change.

"I thought all women loved baby showers?" Edward trailed behind me. I sighed feeling my heart pull at the thought of a baby shower.

"No, not all women." I stripped and wrapped my robe around my naked body pulling it tight.

"What do you have against baby showers?" I thought back to my friends all sitting around my living room excitedly picking out baby shower themes and names. I shrugged looking up at Edward.

"I just," I sighed picking at the end of my wet hair. "I don't like them because I was pregnant." Edward's brows pulled together in confusion.

"You mean recently or before?"

"Before," I whispered. "A long time before you ever came along."

"Well what happened?" Edward pulled me down to sit on the bed with him.

"I had a miscarriage." I felt my body slip into numbness, a defense mechanism to keep from feeling the emotions that were once so strong they caused me to drown.

"Back when I was in college." I looked up at Edward who was watching me closely. "I'll just start from the beginning."

"Sounds good."

"When I was sixteen I started dating my best friend Jacob, it seemed like a good idea because we had known each other forever but I could never get past the fact that he just felt like a brother to me. I stuck it out though, for almost a full year, because I knew how he felt about me. So through all the emotionless sex and the kisses that didn't mean anything to me I just thought about graduation. I knew I would be away from Forks soon so I dealt with it.

"One day I was on the reservation waiting for Jake to get home from school. When he did return he had brought his friend Paul along with him. Now, I was attracted to Paul the minute I saw him and I loved the way that he didn't want to stay around the reservation for the rest of his life like Jake. Paul told me he had applied to UCLA and had just received his acceptance letter. I felt like we were more compatible and I could see having a future with him. We kept in touch his entire freshman year while he was away at UCLA and I was still in Forks. I would drive down to see him every few weeks and we started to build a relationship.

"I felt awful for what I did to Jake but I told him about everything before Paul and I ever started a relationship hoping he would understand that I loved him but I was never in love with him. I broke his heart, he was completely devastated and I never saw him after that day. Charlie didn't see him for the remaining year either so I have no idea what happened to him or if he ever found a woman to love him the way he deserved." I quickly swiped at my eyes trying to keep the guilty tears away.

"Bella," Edward whispered moving his hand to my thigh. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"I know but it's only fair, you revealed something extremely personal to me. You deserve to know this Edward, if you ever want to be with me." Edward nodded.

"Okay."

"So fast forward to halfway through _my_ freshman year at UCLA. I was living in the all female dorm, I had wanted to stay in the co-ed dorm but Paul quickly shot that down. I guess looking back there were all sorts of red flags but I was so caught up in the idea of being with someone who wasn't complacent in life. He wanted to know where I was at all times, he had a copy of my class schedule and he would wait for me after my classes that weren't back to back with another one. I had to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with him. My friends could come but he had to be there. You know email was a big thing back then," I laughed causing Edward to smile. "So he'd always check my emails and if there was an email from a male professor, he'd want to know why.

"Anyway a few months into my second year I found out I was pregnant. By then Paul had gotten out of control, he would demand I spend every free minute I had with him. I had moved into an apartment that had three bedrooms but a community living space with two other girls; he had to approve them before though. Um…when I found out I was pregnant I immediately wanted out. I didn't want to have a baby but I certainly didn't want to have one with Paul. I didn't want to raise a child in that environment. It took me three weeks to tell him. When I did he grabbed me and yelled for trying to ruin his life.

"He wanted to know why I had gotten pregnant and whose baby it was because we always used a condom. I tried to remind him that when he got drunk he'd insist that we have sex without one but he didn't want to listen to me and left. He came back the next day apologizing for overreacting and telling me that he wanted to raise our child together; he actually proposed to me." I sighed running my palms over my thighs. All the feelings and stress that this story brought up was making me want to bolt from the room. To avoid the feelings that I had hidden years ago. Only Rosalie and Jazz knew this story but I felt like Edward and I were to the point where I could tell him.

"Bella?" I looked up.

"Hmm…?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Sorry, I was in my head."

"It's alright, so what happened?"

"Well everything quieted down for a week or two. My friends were excited, I had figured out how to take my classes and stay on track even with a pregnancy. We were looking at houses to rent near campus so that we could stay close. Then one night Paul came to my apartment and told me that we had to move back to Washington, live on the res and raise our child with the Native American traditions. That was the worst possible outcome that I could imagine, I told him there was no way I was going back to Washington that I had worked too hard to get where I was.

"He told me I had no choice in the matter and I needed to think about what was best for his child. A child born of Quileute blood needed to be raised around other tribesmen. I told Paul that if he insisted on going back to the res he could go without me but I was staying in California. He left, like always, and I expected to see him the next day but he was gone for days. I went through the motions, class, home then back to class then back home just waiting for Paul to come back. He had been gone for almost two weeks when I woke up covered in blood and feeling like my stomach was being ripped from my body.

"My friend rushed me to the hospital and they did an ultrasound. The doctor confirmed that I had lost the baby at ten weeks and that there was nothing they could do for me. He gave me some medication and sent me on my way like it was nothing; like my baby hadn't just died. I spent the next week in bed, having my work sent to me through classmates and email. Paul finally returned and asked about the baby after a few days of being back at school. I told him that I had lost the baby." I looked over at Edward again.

"And what did he say?"

"That I was so fucking useless and he didn't know how I had even made it this far in life. He also said "Of course you lost the baby Bella, what else did you expect, you're a fucking failure. You can't even do what God made you for correctly"." I winced when Edward's hand tightened on my thigh. "Edward, you're hurting me."

"I'm sorry," He muttered moving his hand from my lap. "I'm sorry that he didn't know what he had in the beginning but I'm so thankful he was so stupid. Without that I wouldn't have you right now." Edward kissed my forehead. "If I ever see him though, I swear to God I will kill him." I smiled.

"That's not necessary Edward," I ran my hand over his back. "He's married now, living on the res again with a few kids."

"How do you know?"

"My dad is really good friends with Jacob's father so Charlie keeps me updated on everyone, except for Jacob."

"Why do you call your father by his name?" I paused, confused by the sudden change in topic.

"Uh…I don't know I've called him Charlie forever. I call him dad to his face but he was never really a _dad_ until I moved in with him by myself. Even then it took a year or two before he got the hang of it, he tried really hard but he was so clueless. I probably picked it up from my mom since she called him Charlie. She never said "Your father called" or "Your father did this" it was just "Charlie"."

"So what happened after the miscarriage?"

"Oh, uh, I left Paul and he promised that I'd never be able to move on and that I'd always be thinking about him. He was right for awhile and I thought "Is this all my life will ever be? A hopeless catch up game with everyone else and wondering what Paul is doing?" but I moved on, slowly but surely. It took a lot of alcohol, a few frat guys and a year in therapy but I soon realized I was worth more than what Paul had deduced me to. I still kept my major though because I had already completed ninety percent of the course work."

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"You said you kept your major? Is that the reason you changed your major, because of that asshole?" I sighed and rubbed my fingers over my forehead.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "He told me that my art sucked and that I'd never be able to make a career out of that. The day I found out that I was pregnant I had just changed my major over to business management."

"So why minor in French?"

"I always had the dream of living in Paris and paining at the Louvre or by the Eifel Tower, sitting at cafes and enjoying wine while the sun set," I smiled sadly. "The stupid dreams of a stupid girl."

"They don't sound stupid at all, if that's what you want then that's what you deserve. You deserve nothing less than the absolute best, Bella." I shifted feeling uncomfortable at the statement. "When are you going to see what you're worth? That you're so much more than what you put out?"

"Edward stop, I'm not some needy teenage girl looking for someone to rescue her nor am I a broken down old hag needing a pick me up. I've played the hand I was dealt and the one I chose. This is my life and I'm okay with that so stop acting like you have to fix me."

"Will you paint something for me?"

"What?" I looked at him, exasperated.

"Will you paint something for me?"

"No, what the hell?"

"Please? My parent's anniversary is coming up and I don't have anything for them. So will you make a painting to hang in their foyer? My mother is always going on and on about how she's waiting for the right one to hang."

"How am I supposed to know if she'll like it?" Edward smiled.

"So you'll do it?"

"No, I was just asking."

"It's not that hard, you just have to make sure there's greens and yellows in it to match the color scheme of the foyer and you're good to go." He patted my thigh.

"Yeah, no I haven't even picked up a paint brush in almost ten years. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I'll buy whatever you need, just tell me."

"I-I don't know, I guess some oil paints, brushes and a canvas but I'm not doing it." I shook my head.

"Give me one good reason why not."

"Because I don't want to," I looked at Edward. "It's as simple as that, Edward."

"Bella, if you did this for me I would greatly appreciate it." I could feel my resolve crumbling when those green eyes searched mine. I sighed heavily feeling defeated.

"Alright, I'll go to the store and get what I need."

"Nah ah ah, I said I would pay for everything or you'll force me to pay you for the painting." I frowned.

"Fine you buy the supplies." Edward smiled triumphantly.

"Good."

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

"Why do you need so much stuff?" Edward grumbled as I tossed more things into the cart.

"Don't complain if you want me to paint this thing Edward."

"Alright, alright." He sighed pushing the cart through the aisles with me. I stared at the different brushes trying to remember which I would need.

"I don't know if I can do this Edward, it's been a very long time and I was never that good at it." Edward turned me around and buried his hands in my hair.

"I have faith in you Bella; I know that you'll create something that my mother will go crazy over."

"Do you even know what type of art she prefers? What period?"

"Uh, the weird kind? I don't know. Abstract I think is what it's called or something equally uninteresting. My father likes the old pieces from the Victorian era but my mother loves it all so just paint baby." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "So pick out whatever you need and I promise to keep my comments to myself." He smiled.

An hour later we were in Edward's apartment and he had set up my supplies in his office next to one of the massive windows that overlooked the city. I sat in front of the blank canvas while he worked silently at his desk. I breathed in the familiar smell of the paint with a smile on my face. Sighing I looked at the canvas then outside and back to the vacant canvas. I picked up one of my brushes and slowly swirled it around in the blue paint. What the hell did I know about painting anymore? I had taken a year and a half of classes in college and a handful of classes through high school. I certainly didn't know enough to be painting something that would hang in the home of two art enthusiasts.

"Edward," I could hear the doubt in my own voice. "I don-"

"Nope, we had an agreement. I'd buy all that stuff and you'd paint this for me without saying you couldn't do it." I sighed and brought the brush up to the canvas letting it hover for a few seconds before slowly dragging it across a few times.

"I think I messed up." Edward shuffled the papers on his desk before looking up at me.

"Can you really mess up a painting? Can't you just paint over the mistakes? I think I remember that much from my ninth grade art class." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled before starting to paint again.

Before long the painting was actually morphing into something I could be proud of. I smiled continuing to paint losing myself in the strokes of my brush. I started to remember why I loved to paint, why I loved art. I began to wonder why I ever let Paul convince me to give up the one thing that I loved more than life itself at the time. I had completed half the painting before Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"You look happier than I've ever seen you Bella." I glanced next to the painting where Edward was standing, framed by the sun setting behind him.

"I am happy Edward." I smiled.

"I have a gift for you, an apology for the flooding of your kitchen and breaking your phone."

"Even though you replaced that already?"

"Even though I've replaced it already." I laughed. "C'mon." Edward motioned for me to follow him out of the study. He led me to his bedroom where a box was setting on the bed wrapped in beautiful blue paper.

"What is it?"

"Open it." He nudged me towards his bed. I pulled the ribbons from the bow and slowly untied the package. I looked over at Edward before lifting the lid off the box and pushing the tissue paper back. Nestled inside was the painting of the little girl from Jazz's art show. The one that I had been drawn to for some unknown reason. "You seemed to really love this painting and I couldn't bear to watch it go to anyone else." I smiled at Edward through my tears and quickly wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Edward," I whispered into his neck. "Thank you so much."

"All I want is to make you happy." He smiled against my hair. For the first time in a very long time I was truly happy, completely and utterly. I vowed to ride this relationship out to wherever it took me and give every part of myself over to Edward.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews, I did try and respond to them this time. I'm sorry I couldn't update last weekend but I did finally get wifi at my house so I'll be able to update without having to go to Starbucks lol Oh and I started a blog you guys so you can see all the pictures, outtakes and fancy shit like that! I'm pretty excited that I can upload half naked pictures of my characters so check it out! leadmeintotemptation . wordpress . com**

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Canon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Nineteen. **

I stood in my office listening to the two men argue over a price, their voices crackling through the speaker on my phone. I was in another world as they continued to go on and on about how they could turn their company around. How there was no need to sell to us at all. I sighed running my fingers over my forehead and looked out the windows at the setting sun. I was going to be late for dinner.

"Well when you do decide to sell to us let me know, just be aware that when your company does collapse we will no longer be interested in it and certainly not for the price I provided." It was quiet for a few seconds then there were muffled voices and I assumed they had placed their hand over the speaker. My phone vibrated on top of my desk and I could read Edward's name from where I was standing. I picked it up reading the message.

_Well I'm at the restaurant and you're…not? _I listened to the two men for a few more seconds then replied.

_Still at work. Hoping to be done in a few minutes._ It only took a few seconds to get a response from Edward.

_Tell them I'm retracting my offer, I want to see my girlfriend. _I bit back a laugh as I read his message. It had been five weeks of nothing but pure bliss between Edward and I, the only thing we fought over was who was going to pay for dinner and whose apartment we were staying at. Of course more times than not I'd wake up in my own bed with Edward wrapped around me or inside of me. I felt my body flush at the memory of our tryst this morning on my kitchen counter.

"Ms. Swan?" I looked at my desk phone.

"Yes?"

"We said you have a deal if you increase the offer by twenty percent." I smirked.

"No. You have our offer, you take it or leave it and that will be that." I texted Edward again stating that I would be finished soon.

"We will contact you again shortly Ms. Swan." The line was disconnected. Under any other circumstances I would've been pissed that they hung up on me but all I was focused on in that instance was going to meet Edward. I slipped my heels back on, gathered my things and locked my office before leaving the building, pulling my coat around me against the cold. I arrived at the restaurant quickly enough and asked the hostess where my date was seated. She directed me to a table by the window and sure enough Edward sitting there in the dark blue suit he left my apartment in this morning.

"It's about time you arrived Ms. Swan, I was starting to think you deserted me." Edward stood and held his hand out to the open chair across from him. I sat down smiling followed by Edward who then handed me a menu.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Mr. Cullen." I smiled watching his eyes darken. He loved when I called him Mr. Cullen now. I looked over the menu and quickly decided on something to eat.

"Don't forget that we are going to my parent's this weekend for Christmas." I nodded more focused on the smell of the food coming from the kitchen. I sipped my wine and hummed as it warmed my body.

"What time are we leaving?"

"I believe my mother informed me food will be served at 5," I nodded. "So how was your day?" I laughed.

"You're asking about my day?"

"Is that hard to believe?"

"No it just-"

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked holding a notepad in his hands.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me and I nodded. I placed my order with the waiter and waited for Edward to do the same.

"I'll put this in for you and we'll have your appetizer right out. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"That will be all, thank you," Edward motioned and the waiter walked away. "So you were saying."

"It just seems very normal." I laughed pushing my hair away from my neck.

"And normal is a bad thing?"

"No, normal is a good thing, a very good thing." I smiled at Edward letting him take my hand. I just never thought I'd have normal with my boss.

"Well," Edward kissed my fingers. "Then how was your day?"

"Good, yours?"

"Much better now." I rolled my eyes but couldn't wipe the smile from my face. My smile was a permanent fixture on my face now when Edward was around. "I love when you look at me like that."

"Like what?" Edward shook his head keeping his thoughts to himself. Before I could convince him to tell me the waiter arrived with our appetizer.

"Your fried calamari, sir."

"Thank you." Edward nodded and refilled my glass. I took a bite of the food watching Edward. We continued to eat and enjoy an easy conversation throughout the entire dinner even though my mind was preoccupied with the pending weekend. This would be the first time I was around Jasper since Rosalie's house warming party. The night my personal life was put on display for all of the Cullen family and my friends but it was also the night that sparked a turning point for Edward and I. A night that had to happen for us to come together once again.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

I was awoken by a thump and the sound of a curse falling from Edward's lips. I shifted beneath my sheets and stretched my body. I yawned before opening my eyes and looking around. Edward was nowhere to be seen but I could hear things being moved around in my apartment. I moved from my bed and wrapped my robe around me before walking to the living room. Edward was carrying his suitcase, mine, our gifts and pulling a third bag but kept dropping presents along the way to the door.

"You know those roll, right?" Edward turned around. "And some of these are breakable."

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"You mean with all the knocking shit around and profanities? No, you didn't wake me." I teased. Edward flipped me off and continued towards the door, knocking something off my table by the door in the process. I picked up everything he had knocked over and returned them to their rightful place while he went downstairs to prepare his car. I decided to make muffins for Edward and I to eat for a late breakfast. I moved around my kitchen getting everything I needed and mixing the ingredients into a bowl when Edward came back inside muttering a _damn._

"What did you break now?" I called out bending down to grab a muffin pan.

"Nothing," Edward spanked me causing a yelp to burst from my throat. "I was just admiring the view." I stood up walking out of his reach with a smile.

"You should get a shower, by the time you get out breakfast will be done."

"Why don't you take one with me?" Edward whispered into my ear while grinding his hips into my ass.

"Because we'll never get out of the bathroom," I licked my lips wanting nothing more than to press back against him and feel the full length of his erection but someone had to be the adult. "Now go." I pointed out of the kitchen. Edward groaned but walked towards my bedroom all the same.

"Fine, but later!" He yelled before I heard the water start. I placed the muffin pan in the oven and set the timer then walked to the bathroom stripping off my robe as I went. I quietly slipped into my shower watching the water slide over Edward's back. I licked the path of one drop feeling Edward jump and turn around, his green eyes wide. I started to laugh running my hands over his chest.

"Who did you think it was?"

"I don't know but you can't just come into the shower and lick a man's back, it's disturbing." I laughed again.

"Well would you prefer I licked something else?" I slid my tongue slowly down his body until I was on my knees in front of him.

"Bella," Edward warned but I ignored him, licking the tip of his cock as I looked up at him. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back when I moved my head down and took him into my mouth, sinking all eight inches until my nose touched his abs. I sucked hard as I moved my mouth back before gliding my tongue along his shaft, taking the entire length into my throat again. I swirled my tongue all over the shaft and head, his cock was so hard I thought it might snap in half. Edward moaned starting to thrust into my mouth as his hands buried into my hair, guiding me along. I swallowed his cock wanting to get him off and keep my muffins from burning. I doubled my efforts sucking harder, causing Edward to thrust even faster into my mouth. It wasn't much longer before his hands tightened in my hair and he spoke.

"Baby, I'm going to cum." He tugged at my hair trying to pull me off.

I sped up my motions and I felt Edward's dick throb as his body started to tremble. His breathing grew ragged and he drew in a sharp breath and then groaned emptying himself into my mouth. I swallowed everything he had, licking at the tip to ensure I didn't miss anything then stood back up with a satisfied smile on my face. Edward was panting and leaning back against the wall of the shower, the lukewarm water washing over his body.

"Hurry up and clean off, breakfast is done." I slipped from the shower smiling and walked to the kitchen to grab my muffins just as the timer went off. I pulled them from the oven and placed them on a cooling rack before going back to brush my teeth. As I was rinsing the toothpaste from my mouth Edward stepped out of the shower. My eyes immediately fell to his cock and I could feel myself start to throb in response. Edward's eyes met mine in the mirror and he was wearing that damn crooked grin.

"See something you like sweetheart?" Edward dried off his hair and drug the towel across his chest before wrapping it around his hips.

"Well I did." I grumbled before wiping my mouth off on a small towel. Edward laughed as he walked out of the bathroom.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

The ride to Edward's parent's house was filled with comfortable silences and small talk. I was nervous about seeing Jasper again but I was excited to see the rest of his family. When we pulled into the long driveway I tried to keep myself from pulling the skin off of my thumb nail. Their house was beautiful as always, the brown wood matched the trees that surrounded it, making it seem as if it had grown from the forest floor itself. I could see smoke rising from behind the second floor and could only assume the men were smoking the ham for tomorrow. Christmas lights decorated the front of the Cullen's house as well as the stone steps leading to the front door. Edward jogged around to open my door after parking next to Alice's red Mercedes. I smiled and pulled the presents from the backseat before following him up the steps to the house.

"Mom, we're here!" Edward called out as he opened the door. My painting hung in their foyer, right in front of the door so it was the first thing you saw when you entered. I couldn't stop the smile and sense of pride that overwhelmed me every time I saw it.

"Hello dears," Esme smiled walking around the corner dressed in a white knee length dress. "How are you doing?" Esme hugged me then Edward before leading us into the kitchen where Rose and Alice were helping make what looked to be cobbler.

"We're good Esme." I smiled at everyone. "Merry Christmas."

"I'm going out back," Edward whispered before pressing a kiss to my temple. "Call if you need anything." I nodded and walked over to the island to help prepare dinner for tonight.

"How do you feel?" I asked Rosalie.

"Ready to have this baby," She laughed motioning to her ever growing stomach. "Just three more months." She smiled excitedly and I felt my own smile reflect hers. Since my talk with Edward I no longer felt the jealous twinge when I thought about Rose and Angela's babies.

"Alice, I feel like I haven't seen you in months."

"That's because you haven't." She looked up at me then back down to the food she was preparing. I nodded and started to help Esme prepare dressing for tomorrow's lunch. Esme smiled at me then continued what she was doing.

"Ladies!" Emmett boomed from the door. "The men have delivered the meat." He held a silver platter with a very large glazed ham sitting atop it. Just looking at it made my mouth water.

"Stop being a moron Emmett and put the ham on the counter." Rosalie laughed pointing to the counter. I smiled at Edward and accepted Carlisle's hug but I stiffened when Jasper stepped inside, closing the door behind him. An awkward silence fell across us as we all pretended to be preoccupied with the food. I chewed on my bottom lip and tried to control my nerves.

"Well this is fucking awkward and I don't like it." Emmett decided to break the silence with his usual charm.

"Emmett." Esme chastised.

"What? I'm just saying." Emmett held his hands up in defense and shrugged his shoulders.

"He's right though," We all looked over to who was speaking and to say it shocked the hell out of me would be an understatement. Jasper dug his hands into his jean pockets and shrugged his shoulders much like Emmett. "We're all adults and its Christmas; can't we just let the past stay the past?" I shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what everyone would say.

"Well I agree!" Emmett stated slapping his hands against the bar causing us to laugh.

"As do I." Alice smiled at me and clinked her wine glass against Emmett's beer bottle. I smiled still chewing on the corner of my lip as tension slowly started to dissipate from my body. Maybe it wouldn't be all bad after all.

"Well does anyone need more wine?" Esme asked, always the good hostess.

"I would kill someone for some wine right now." Rose grumbled causing me to laugh.

"It'll be worth it when you see your baby boy." I placed my hand on her stomach feeling something roll under my hand.

"Oh my God, was that him?" I looked up at Rose, my eyes wide and she nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh I want to feel!" Alice squealed moving around the bar rather quickly and placing her hand next to mine.

"He's not there, here." Rose moved our hands to the other side of her stomach and we waited a few seconds not feeling anything. "Push on him." I pushed lightly in fear I would hurt him and suddenly there was a small thump against my fingers.

"I felt him!" Alice grinned bouncing on her toes.

"Women." Emmett rolled his eyes while nudging his brothers.

"Emmett, you can't keep your hands off me when he's moving around so stop acting like you're some big macho man." Rose punched him in the chest.

That got the ball rolling with our conversations, we all chatted and laughed while drinking and eating the various foods Esme had left out for dinner. By the time any of us even thought to glance at the time it was near midnight. Esme and Carlisle excused themselves stating that they would have to get up early to prepare everything and soon Emmett and Rose followed, groping each other all the way up the stairs.

"Bella, are you ready for bed?" I yawned nodding.

"Bella, can I speak with you first?" Jasper asked standing. I felt Edward tense up next to me and I gripped his thigh willing him to calm down.

"Sure Jasper," I smiled and we waited for Edward and Alice to go upstairs. "You wanted to talk?" I crossed my legs leaning back against the couch.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I've done Bella," He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Believe me I never wanted to hurt you, I just…" Jasper sighed.

"It's okay Jasper." I smiled. Honestly I wasn't mad at Jasper any longer, when Edward explained what had gone on between them it helped me understand him a little more. Now that he was in therapy it made forgiving him that much easier.

"No, I owe you an explanation."

"Jasper, really we're okay, I can move on if you can." Jasper nodded.

"Then so can I," I smiled again and stood up.

"I am going to go to bed now." I motioned for Jasper to follow me upstairs.

"Good night Bella," Jasper nodded and went into a room, closing the door behind him. I pushed open the door to Edward's old room and found him pacing the floor.

"Edward," His head shot up when I said his name. "I'm okay." I laughed and he walked towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Are you upset?"

"No, I'm just fine." I kissed his jaw.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward, I'm perfectly okay." Edward sighed pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Good."

"You worry too much."

"Only about you," Edward picked me up carrying me to the bed. "Come on, I've been waiting all day to get my hands on you."

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

"You're next Bella." Esme smiled handing me a gift from under the tree. I opened the pair of hot pink Manolo Blahnik heels that obviously came from Alice as well as a dress that she had personally designed.

"Thank you Alice, I appreciate it." I smiled knowing the price tag that both of these items carried.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled tearing through the wrapping paper on her gift.

"Emmett, this from Bella and myself." He handed the small envelope to Emmett. The minute he opened it he looked like a six year old who had gotten a bike.

"Are you serious?!" He shouted jumping up from the couch.

"It was Bella's idea."

"Ballsy! Oh my God."

"What is it Emmett?" Rosalie asked laughing.

"It's tickets to this year's super bowl babe! The super bowl!"

"Well I hope you find someone to go with you because I'm not going." She laughed leaning back to rub her belly.

"There are four tickets, for all the Cullen men if you guys want to go."

"Of course!" Jasper jumped up grabbing his ticket from Emmett's hand.

"Thank you very much Bella, it was very thoughtful." Carlisle smiled.

"Alright, what'd you get me bitch?" Rosalie whispered leaning towards me. I picked up the large box and placed it on her lap. "Well it's big, that's a good sign." Rosalie opened the wrapping and lifted the top off of the box. When they found out they were having a boy Rosalie immediately wanted to do a vintage garage theme in the nursery and Emmett had agreed. I found someone online that could make custom old looking metal garage signs and I knew right away it was the perfect gift. They had decided on the name Hudson so I had the sign made to read Hudson's Garage.

"I figured he needed a sign for his garage." I smiled and Rose wiped at the tears that were collecting in her eyes. The hormones had definitely taken over her body here lately; Rosalie crying was something I had never seen. Edward had convinced me to paint yet another painting for Esme to hang in her office and she claimed to absolutely love it.

"Oh Bella dear, I meant to tell you that I had a few friends who wanted to know where I had picked up the painting in my foyer. When I told them that my son's girlfriend painted it they wanted your number. I, of course, wanted to ask before I just gave your number to random people you don't know." She laughed. I looked at her with disbelief. People really wanted to buy the shit that I painted?

"She'd love to." Edward answered for me and I looked up at him. "Right?" He smiled and I had to smile back, shaking my head.

"Yes, I'd love to Esme, thank you."

"Oh you have another gift Bella," Esme picked up the small velvet box with my name on it and I felt my heart quicken. "It's from Edward."

"Edward…" Edward took the box from Esme and held it out to me. I took it with shaking hands but couldn't bring myself to open it. "Edward." I whispered looking up at him.

"Calm down, it's not a ring." Edward smiled. I let out a breath feeling relieved and a little disappointed. I opened the box and inside sat a pair of diamond studs.

"Thank you Edward." I kissed his smile.

"It's not over," He pulled another box from his pocket and opened it. "This is a ring." He whispered slipping to his knee in front of me. "Isabella Marie Swan, I know that we've only been together for six months but I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. You've completely changed my outlook on so many things; I've told you things that I would never dream of telling anyone else. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife?" Inside the box in his hand sat an antique ring, I could tell from the look. What little I could see through my tears was that it was beautiful and I found myself nodding.

"Yes." I laughed nervously. Edward removed the ring and slid it over my finger.

"This was my mother's engagement ring, given by my father on this date several years ago." I bit my lip smiling through my tears. "I never thought I'd get the chance to give this to someone and I can't think of anyone more deserving." He kissed me and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him tighter.

Was it possible to be this happy?

**A/N again: To see pictures and crazy things like that look at my blog leadmeintotemptation . wordpress. com **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, I actually hit over 300 which is amazing! I read every single review, unfortunately I don't have the time to reply to them. This was supposed to be updated last weekend but because of the holiday I couldn't do it. Don't forget about my blog where I post all sorts of pictures. Leadmeintotemptation . wordpress. com**

**Full summary: **

**Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, one of the most powerful men in the business industry. She left Forks years ago, acquired her MBA and set out for New York with a head full of dreams only to discover the only job she could get was working for an asshole as his personal assistant and being available for his every beck and call. Bella hates Edward but her feelings soon start to change as they go on a run of the mill business trip to Los Angeles. Canon Pairings. AH. M for Lemony lemons. **

**Chapter Twenty. **

"When's your birthday?"

"What?" I looked over at Edward who was sitting against my headboard with the Times on his lap.

"When is your birthday?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because you're my fiancé and I think I have a right to know when your birthday is. If you don't want to tell me I can just pull your file." He smirked.

"It's in September." I grumbled moving from the bed.

"Your birthday passed and you didn't tell me?" Edward looked genuinely hurt for a second.

"What's wrong?"

"The fact that you didn't tell me it was your birthday."

"Edward I didn't even remember it was my birthday until it had passed." I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"I'll have to think of a way to make up for it." Edward moved from my bed and my eyes wandered over his body. Edward's pajama pants were slung low on his hips leaving the rest of his glorious body open to my eyes. I smiled when his arms wrapped around my hips.

"Don't worry about it, I can't remember the last time I celebrated my birthday."

"Why do I not believe you?" I shrugged.

"I dunno," I kissed his chin. "But that's your problem."

"I have a surprise that I was going to wait for but I might give it to you now."

"No Edward, I hate surprises." I groaned walking away from him.

"Have you told Charlie yet?" I laughed.

"No, no I have not." I chewed on the corner of my lip; that was a conversation I was trying to avoid.

"Don't you think you need to?"

"Edward we haven't even been engaged for a week, I think I can hold off on it, okay?" I snapped causing Edward to raise his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry; I just thought it would be best for him to know."

"I'm supposed to call my father, tell him that I'm marrying a man he doesn't even know and oh yeah, he's my boss. On top of all that we've only been dating for a few months." Edward sighed cupping my jaw.

"Bella, he's your dad. Just tell him." I rolled my eyes and tried to pull away but Edward's grip tightened. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"He comes to New York and kills you." I replied nonchalantly. "Police are allowed to carry their firearms onto a plane." I walked away, grabbing a slice of banana bread from my kitchen counter. Edward stood where he was looking as if he was honestly contemplating the idea of my father coming and shooting him. "Relax Edward, what's the worst that could happen?"

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

"Charlie, calm down." I sighed into the phone.

"Bella don't tell me to calm down, I just talked to you last month and you didn't even mention having a…a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes. _A boyfriend? _

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it, I didn't think it mattered."

"It was obviously serious if you're marrying the boy Bells. Who is he?"

"His name is Edward."

"Edward? Sounds like an old name. He isn't old is he Bella?"

"No Charlie, he's only a few years older than me." Charlie grumbled into the phone.

"Well what does he do?"

"He runs his own company," I muttered picking at the skin beside my nail as I balanced my phone on my shoulder.

"Mmm…what's his last name? Does he come from a good family Bella? I know how you tend to date those weird boys." I laughed motioning for Kate to come inside with a file. I signed the papers and handed it back to her.

"Yes dad he comes from a good family." I intentionally avoided telling Charlie Edward's last name.

"Hmm…well I expect to meet him. Soon." I nodded and checked my email.

"Okay Charlie, why don't I send you a ticket to come up here."

"You know how I hate it there Bells, why don't you come home? You haven't been here in years." I shifted in my seat, my stomach turning at the idea of returning to Forks. I twisted the ring around my finger and stood up.

"Alright, I guess I can do that for you."

"Ah, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I uh, I mean…you're not uh…y'know…" I heard Charlie shuffling around on the other end of the line. "I mean you don't _have_ to get married, right?"

"What do you mean Charlie? I guess I don't have to if I didn't want to." Edward stepped inside my office just as Charlie started stumbling through his words and it hit me. "Oh my God, dad? Are you asking if I'm pregnant?"

"No, I mean, yes, it's just…uh I mean, it's a different time and you don't have to get married if you are. It's just-"

"Dad! I'm not pregnant."

"Okay, good." I shook my head at Edward's confused expression.

"I have to go now; I'm meeting Edward for lunch."

"Well let me know when you're coming and I'll set the couch up for him." I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye dad." I ended the call before he could say anything else and smiled at Edward.

"Hello dear." Edward smiled walking to my desk.

"Hello," I sighed happily walking around to meet him. "I'm so happy to see you."

"As am I beautiful," He kissed my forehead and laced his fingers with mine. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." We walked out of my office towards the street.

"So what was that all about?"

"What?"

"You were yelling at your father that you're not pregnant." He laughed hailing a cab while standing under the awning of my building. When the cab pulled near the curb we hurried to the door, shielding ourselves from the rain. I slid into the cab and shook the wintery mix from my coat and hair.

"Oh yes, he was so sure that I was pregnant because I'm marrying you." Edward laughed watching the city from inside our cab. "He wants us to come see him."

"And you're unhappy with that idea?"

"I just haven't been to Forks in a very long time." Edward nodded.

"Well I'm sure it's changed since you've been there."

"Forks is the town that never changes. The rest of the world moves on but it stays the same small town it's always been." Edward nodded again running his hand over my thigh.

"I still plan on taking you to see your surprise."

"Mmm." I replied looking out the window until we pulled to the sidewalk in front of the café.

"We're here." Edward opened the door, pulling me from inside the cab and into the small café. We placed our order and sat at a small table by the window. When we told the board that we were engaged they seem to take to the idea although a few of the older men were afraid of how it would affect the company if we were to divorce. I quickly assured them that I did not want any part of Cullen Enterprises. Dealing with the rumor mill was the hardest part as they spread as quickly as wildfire around here. "What's going on in your head?" I looked over at Edward.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you thinking about?"

"The rumor mill." I laughed. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm so ready to fire Lauren it's not even funny."

"Then fire her," I reached across and grabbed Edward's hands. "Please for the love of God, fire her. Then you can have Kate as Angela is coming back after the New Year." Edward laughed pulling his hands from mine.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"Because she's unprofessional and can't do her job." I grumbled pulling my hands back as our food arrived.

"I have the paperwork already started on her termination, I just like seeing you get all worked up." I rolled my eyes when Edward grinned at me before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"You really piss me off sometimes."

"I know." He smiled looking out at the people passing by the window. "Are you going to set a date?" I shrugged.

"I'd be happy with going to City Hall and marrying you Edward Cullen." I smiled.

"Sweetheart, once the press catches wind a quickie wedding at City Hall will not do; but I do like the idea of marrying you in secret then taking you away to a private island for a month."

"Why, so I can go crazy staring at nothing but your face for a straight month?" I teased. We continued our banter over lunch and much too soon it was time for us to go back to work. I had never thought about anyone caring who Edward married but he was known across this country and a few others. He was the most powerful CEO in the United States; his face had been splashed across Forbes and Time as well as People for the most eligible bachelor last year. I sighed pacing my office, why did I not think about things like this? What was I going to do when my face was right there next to his in the paper and magazines? A knock on my door brought me out of my self loathing.

"Come in." I felt myself smile when Angela walked in with Heidi. "Angela!" I grinned taking the baby from her.

"I see how it is; you're just like everyone else, only my friend for the baby." She laughed sitting down. I slid onto the front of my desk bouncing the little girl in my arms. She had gotten so big since the last time I saw Angela.

"Are you ready to come back to work?"

"You have no idea how ready I am." She laughed leaning back in the chair.

"She's so big now, it makes me sad." Angela smiled.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I jumped looking up at her.

"What?"

"What is that on your finger?!" Shit, in all the excitement I had forgotten to tell Angela.

"Oh, um, it's just a ring."

"A very expensive looking ring on a very important finger Ms. Swan." Angela pulled my hand out and I had to maneuver quickly so I didn't drop Heidi.

"I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you." I bit my lip nervously.

"Are you marrying Edward Cullen? The most unattainable man on the Eastern seaboard?" I took a deep breath, it hadn't set in yet that I had agreed to marry Edward.

"I guess I am." I laughed and Angela squealed pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so happy! Finally you two can fuck like rabbits and not hide it from everyone."

"I agree." Edward spoke from the doorway causing me to jump.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I felt my face light up in a blush.

"You left your phone with me," He held up my phone grinning. "So I thought I should return it."

"Thank you." I smiled bouncing Heidi in my arms.

"Angela, how are you doing? I know Bella is more than happy that you're returning."

"Yeah but I'm sad that Kate is leaving, she gets so much work done."

"Maybe if you didn't spend all day talking to Angela she'd get a lot of work done as well." He joked kissing my head.

"I agree," Angela nodded. "Congratulations on your engagement Mr. Cullen." Angela grinned causing me to shake my head and focus on her daughter. I ran my finger over her tiny nose and lips as she slept in my arms. I wanted a baby so bad sometimes I could feel my uterus slowly dying but other times I was content with just Edward. To say that I wanted Edward's baby was an understatement but I would never tell him that. Maybe after we had been married a year or two.

"Well I came to see my husband and show off our daughter to everyone at the office." Angela stood holding out her arms for Heidi. I smiled and placed her daughter in her arms. "If it's okay with you of course, Mr. Cullen." Edward smiled.

"Of course Angela, have a nice day. It was good to see you again."

"Likewise." She smiled and walked out after mouthing to me to call her. Edward closed my door behind Angela and smiled, his eyes growing darker as he stepped closer. "I do love people congratulating me on my engagement." He whispered gripping my hips.

"Edward." I warned. "We're at work."

"I know the boss." He whispered in my ear before he lifted me up, my dress sliding up around my hips and Edward's hard cock was positioned right against my throbbing center. He started to thrust and moved his mouth down my jaw to my neck, sucking and nipping at my skin. I gripped the back of Edward's arms as he pressed harder against me grinding directly against my clit through my panties.

"Edward," I whimpered pulling him tighter against me. His hands wrapped around the waistband of my panties and pulled until the lace ripped against his strength. He made quick work of his pants and sank into me without a barrier. It was just Edward, stretching me, filling me completely. I moaned rocking my hips, lifting from my desk to meet his thrusts. Edward groaned my name into the silence of my office. Reports and contracts fluttered around us and Edward's thrusts increased, slamming into me harder and faster. I could feel myself tighten around him and I reached out trying to grip the edge of my desk.

"You have to be quiet love." He slowed his thrusts causing me to whine and push my hips up to meet his. He smiled, his eyes traveling over my body before he started to slam into me again. I bit into my lip so hard I thought it would draw blood to keep the scream from ripping through me as I came around his cock. My body trembled as I again reached for the edge of my desk knocking my keyboard and phone off in the process. Edward growled as he followed me over the edge, emptying inside of me as I panted and writhed below him.

"Damn." I ran my hand over my forehead wiping away the sweat. Edward chuckled removing himself from inside of me and buckling his belt back in place.

"I agree dear." Edward kissed my forehead and pulled my skirt back down. "We need to get back to work. I love you." Edward turned to leave.

"Uh, Edward," He turned back to me. "I need my underwear." Edward pulled my tattered thong from his pants pocket.

"Good luck putting it back on sweetheart." I sighed fingering the lacy material then tossed it into the trash.

"I'll see you at my place tonight?" Edward nodded kissing my lips before leaving. I walked to my attached bathroom to clean myself up so that I didn't smell of sex and Edward.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

I struggled to find my phone with its generic ringtone in my purse. Since Rosalie moved in with Emmett and got herself knocked up she hadn't been spending much time with me which meant she didn't change my ringtone as much. I sighed and dumped my purse out onto my couch before finally locating the incessant device.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Hello dear." I struggled to place the woman's voice.

"Who is this?"

"What do you mean who is it? It's your mother of course." I felt my stomach drop

"Renee?"

"Don't call me that Bella, I am your mother."

"Well you were my sister when I was growing up." I growled clenching the phone between my fingers.

"That's all ancient history Bella, almost twenty five years ago. Let it go."

"What do you want Renee?"

"Your father told me of your engagement." I sighed. _Fucking Charlie. _

"And?"

"And I want to meet him, is he one of those Indians too?"

"No Renee, he's not."

"Well, they were all very attractive."

"There were only two; I'm not you _mother _I haven't slept with sixteen different men."

"Bella I don't know what has gotten into you-"

"What? Renee I haven't spoken to you in twelve years but now you call me out of the blue to talk about my engagement?"

"It's not my fault that we haven't spoken Bella, you didn't give me your number."

"You wouldn't have called if I did Renee; my number was just changed four years ago."

"Bella you know I've been busy." I laughed.

"Yeah, you could call it that."

"Bella stop. I am still your mother."

"A mother calls her daughter, a mother visits her daughter, a mother cares that her daughter doesn't want to live with her anymore. _That's _what a mother does Renee."

"How would you know anything about being a mother? You haven't even been in a steady relationship since college." I felt my heart sink.

"Renee you know nothing about me."

"Your father really poisoned you against me, didn't he?"

"What the fuck? Charlie never said a bad thing about you Renee not even when you chose whoring around over your own fucking daughter." I yelled feeling my adrenaline pump through my veins causing my body to vibrate. Edward stepped into the living room with a confused expression.

"Are you alright baby?"

"Bella I want to see you and I have a right to meet my future son in law." I looked at Edward, searching his face as I listened to my mother. I wanted to reach out and hold onto him.

"You have no right to any part of my life Renee. You have no right to contact me after all these years just because I'm getting married. You have no right to know anything about my life or my future husband. I want you to know that I have been very happy since I went to Charlie's and I am the happiest that I've ever been in my life at this time. Have a nice life." I disconnected the call, my hand shaking as I dropped my phone.

"Bella?" The anger coursing through my body was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

"I'm fine." I snapped kicking the couch. "What right does _she_ have to call me after all these years?" I yelled dragging my hands through my hair and turning around in a circle. I picked the vase up off my coffee table and hurled it across the room watching as it shattered against the wall. It wasn't until Edward's arms wrapped around me that I noticed the tears sliding down my face.

**\/\/\.S.F.T.D./\/\/**

"Bella," I heard Edward calling my name but it was so far off I couldn't remember where I was. "Bella baby, it's time to get up." I groaned shifting my body and feeling the pain tighten in my neck. I rolled my head realizing that I had fallen asleep on the plane ride. I sat up and stretched, pulling my arms behind my head to pop the length of my back. As the plane started to descend towards Seattle I felt my stomach begin to turn at the thought of Charlie meeting Edward for the first time.

"You know we don't have to do this, we could turn around and go back to New York. I could tell my dad that something came up with work and we can't make it. Or that I got sick and we needed to postpone the trip."

"No love, I'm sure I can handle whatever your father is going to throw at me." I laughed.

"You don't know Charlie. He doesn't just come out and say what he's thinking. He makes you sit and go over all the little cryptic messages that he said to try and figure out what he really wants. It's exhausting." Edward chuckled.

"Shouldn't I be the nervous one love?"

"You should be you just have no idea what you're in for." My body jerked as the plane's wheels touched down on the tarmac. I waited for it to come to a complete stop before unbuckling my seatbelt and standing up. Edward held out my coat for me and I slipped my arms into it before grabbing my purse. "Well it's now or never I suppose."

We stepped off of the plane and waited for the men to bring our bags down. Edward took my bag and his and motioned for me to lead him inside the airport. Edward had wanted a car to meet us but Charlie insisted on picking us up. We stepped inside the warm airport and I searched the crowd for Charlie's face. As soon as I saw him I felt my face light up in a smile as I hurried through the throng of people towards him.

"Charlie!" I yelled over the sound of the public.

"Bells!" He smiled, his eyes crinkling with laugh lines as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. Edward walked up a second later with our bags.

"Pleasure to meet you Chief Swan."

"Hmph, likewise boy. How have you been Bells?"

"Good, let's get out of here though; we have a long drive back to Forks." Charlie nodded and reached for my hand to take my bag but stopped when he saw it was empty. He looked at Edward with his eyes squinted when he noticed my bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Well…let's go." Charlie led the way outside to the parking garage where he had paid to park. I sighed the minute I saw the cruiser knowing what was about to happen. Charlie popped the trunk for Edward to place the bags inside then opened the back of his cruiser. "In you go boy, we don't have all day." He said when Edward looked at the backseat confused. This was going to be an interesting weekend.


End file.
